Relativisation
by McFly76
Summary: Bella est une jeune étudiante arrivée à Forks où elle se lie aussitôt d'amitié avec Jacob, les Cullen sont en France à l'arrivée de Bella, Alice et Bella vont devenir les meilleures amies du monde. Une histoire pleine de rebondissement! Femslash!
1. Forks me voilà!

**Bonjour à toutes (et tous ?) je me présente je suis Camille, j'ai 21 ans et c'est ma première fiction alors soyez indulgent. La fiction que je compte écrire concerne un couple gay, donc homophobe s'abstenir. Le couple en question est Alice Cullen et Bella Swan.**

Bella PDV :

Je suis Isabella Marie Swan, mais je préfère Bella et je vais arriver à Forks une toute petite ville du Nord-Ouest des Etats-Unis, la plus grande ville se situe à deux heures de route il s'agit de Port-Angeles, c'est l'Etat le plus pluvieux que je connaisse, ça va me changer de Phoenix. Je suis arrivée ici chez mon père, car ma mère souhaite réaliser son rêve qui est de faire le tour du monde en commençant par notre pays. Elle s'appelle Renée et mon père, lui, c'est Charlie. Ils se sont connus pendant leurs années lycée, ils étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre, à la fin de leur cursus ils ont décidés de se marier. Ensuite je suis arrivée et là, le couple a commencé à se disputer plus régulièrement, mes parents ont choisis d'un commun accord de se séparer, avant que tout ne s'envenime, ils sont restés bons amis. En ce qui me concerne je passais une partie de mes vacances avec Charlie, mais depuis quatre ans je n'y étais pas retournée. Je me souviens qu'il y avait un garçon avec qui je m'amusais beaucoup, mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom.

Tout à coup l'avion entama une descente ce qui est le signe d'un atterrissage, nous sommes donc arrivés à Seattle, je dois ensuite prendre le train jusque Port-Angeles où mon père viendra me récupérer. Je descends de l'avion et récupère ma valise qui pèse un poids de voleur. Je me dirige vers la gare, prends mon billet vers la destination que je souhaite. J'arriverai à 15h08 à la gare, je prends donc mon téléphone et appela mon père, afin de le prévenir de mon arrivée :

-Allo ?

-Papa c'est Bella, c'est pour te dire que mon train arrive à 15h08. Dis-je avec entrain, contente de revoir mon père depuis tout ce temps.

-Ah Bella ! Enfin, je commençai à m'impatienter. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Le ton de sa voix était enthousiaste.

-A tout à l'heure bisous.

-Je serai là pour t'accueillir…

Il est toujours aussi réservé apparemment, cela me convient très bien, car je ne suis pas très expressive, je tiens sans doute cela de lui. Je prends donc le train qui me conduira à destination. Il y a beaucoup de monde, je ne trouve pas de place assise, tant pis. Une jeune femme m'informa que la compagnie AMTRAK était en grève par conséquent il y a un train sur trois qui circule. 15h00 approchait et j'allais enfin revoir mon père depuis toutes ces années. Je descends du train avec ma valise, mon sac et mon ordinateur portable à la main. Et là je vois la voiture de police non loin de la gare, aperçus mon père juste devant le véhicule. Il n'a pas changé, il est de taille normal, des cheveux bruns avec par endroit des cheveux blancs, ce qui n'enlève rien à son charisme, il porte toujours la moustache, ce qui lui donne un air assez sévère, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui, il est doux et attentionné, ses yeux sont marrons foncés ce qui contraste légèrement avec les miens qui sont un peu plus clair. J'avance vers lui, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur je posai mes affaires et le serrai dans mes bras. Il me rendit mon étreinte, c'est la première fois que mon père me montre son affection.

-Bonjour papa je suis contente de te revoir depuis tout ce temps.

-Bonjour ma fille moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir tu m'as beaucoup manqué, je suis sûr que tu vas te plaire ici, tu verras les gens y sont sympathique.

-Les gens sont gentils avec toi parce que tu es le sheriff, ironisai-je.

-Non je t'assure, enfin peu importe tu te feras ta propre idées. J'ai une surprise pour toi à la maison, en plus tu as déjà un ami si je ne m'abuse ?

-Oui c'est vrai il y a ce garçon avec qui je jouais, mais ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu, on a peut-être plus grand-chose en commun. _En plus je ne me souviens même plus de son prénom _pensai-je.

-Jacob est un garçon très gentil et il est content que tu reviennes, il souhaite te revoir dès que possible.

Jacob c'est donc ça son prénom, oui maintenant qu'on me le dit ça me reviens, il a hâte de me revoir, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop pot de colle, je pourrai vite me lasser de ces enfantillages, car si je me souviens bien il a deux ans de moins que moi. Mon père pris ma valise et mon ordinateur pour les mettre dans le coffre de la Ford. Je m'installai à l'avant, mon père au volant et nous partons en direction de Forks : et c'est partit deux heures de route. Charlie alluma la radio et nous tombons sur les informations locales, il y avait eu plusieurs agressions animales non loin de Port-Angeles, et mon père donnait un coup de main au sheriff du comté voisin. Je ne fis pas attention au reste des informations, je réalisai que celles-ci étaient terminées, en laissant place à la musique qui me berça tout doucement, j'entendis Charlie couper le moteur et je me rendis compte que nous étions arrivés chez nous. En descendant du véhicule j'aperçus un pick-up garé dans l'allée. C'est une Chevrolet orange, elle date sûrement, mais elle a l'air costaud et très facile à manier. Mon père tourna son regard dans la même direction que le mien et sourit.

-Ta surprise te plaît ?

-Tu rigole, dis je avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle est super je l'adore, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

-Je suis content qu'elle te plaise c'est Billy qui me la revendue, tu sais c'est mon meilleur ami, celui avec qui tu rigolais toujours aux éclats. Son fils c'est Jacob et il m'a beaucoup aidé pour la retaper. Dit-il comme si tout était naturel.

-C'est très gentil de sa part j'irai le remercier quand j'aurai fini de m'installer.

-Ta chambre est toujours celle en face des escaliers, j'ai fait aménager une salle de bain pour toi dans ta chambre.

-Merci papa c'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi. Affirmai-je avec joie.

-De rien c'est normal par contre je n'ai pas touché à la décoration pensant que tu préférerais soit la garder ainsi ou la changer toi-même.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, tu es super.

-Mon père n'a pas l'habitude de ça, mais je me jetai dans ses bras pour le remercier. Il avait tellement fait pour moi, pour mon retour. Je l'aime beaucoup, il est extraordinaire. Puis il rajouta :

-Au fait ça ne sera pas la peine d'aller remercier Jake, j'ai pris la liberté de l'inviter avec son père pour le dîner, afin de fêter ton retour, en plus il y a du baseball ce soir. Les Mariners affrontent les Giants en coupe. Ça te dérange pas j'espère ?

-Non y'a pas de souci, tu invites qui tu veux ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je n'aime pas trop le baseball, mais se sera l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec Jacob.

-Tu as raison en plus il n'aime pas trop le baseball non plus, ça vous fait au moins un point commun. Ria t-il.

Je pris mes affaires et commençai à rentrer dans la maison quand mon père attrapa ma valise et me la monta dans ma chambre. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas changée, assez grande avec un lit deux personnes, mon bureau avec des photos de moi quand j'étais plus jeune, une armoire, et mon rocking-chair que m'avait offert ma grand-mère avant de décéder. Je le remerciai puis me mis à défaire ma valise et ranger le tout dans mon armoire. Je n'ai pas grand-chose, juste quelques jeans, des tee-shirts et des pulls. Je n'avais qu'une seule robe, elle est noire, et très légère à porter, je l'aime beaucoup, mais la met très peu, car je n'aime pas trop m'exhiber devant tout le monde. De plus ici au vu du temps et des températures je la mettrais pas souvent, mais je l'ai tout de même prise, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait servir.

Une fois installée je me décidai à aller prendre une douche dans ma nouvelle salle de bain, quand j'entrai je fus surprise, elle était magnifique, les couleurs se mariaient parfaitement, un soubassement pas très haut en pierre grise et le reste du carrelage blanc avec à un intervalle régulier un carrelage blanc avec un motif vert anis à l'intérieur, pour séparer le soubassement du haut une frise en carrelage, également, qui reprenait les motifs, eux aussi vert anis. Il y a une douche italienne, une baignoire et un large lavabo avec un miroir très grand. Je me regardai et me dis que j'ai une tête très fatiguée, le voyage m'a épuisée. Je pris un bain afin de me relaxer, après une bonne demi-heure, je sorti du bain et commençai à me préparer, les invités ne devrait plus tarder.

Je m'installai devant le miroir, et entamai mon brushing, une fois celui-ci terminé, je choisis mes sous-vêtements, je les pris noirs avec des fines rayures rouges. J'enfilai un jean foncé taille basse, avec un tee-shirt légèrement volant rouge sang. Je revins devant le réfléchissant et m'attelai au maquillage afin de masquer ma fatigue. Je mis du fard à paupière gris, un coup de crayon noir et un peu de mascara, pour faire ressortir le marron de mes yeux. Je me jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, je suis présentable.

La sonnette retentit et je descendis les escaliers pour accueillir les invités, mon père me dit que je suis ravissante, je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte…

**Alors? Comment trouvez vous le premier chapitre? pensez au review ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	2. La rentrée!

**Merci pour les reviews, c'est bien sympathique. Petite précision pour certain les Cullen sont bien des vampires et Jacob est un loup, plus une petite surprise en cours de route. Je vais essayer de me tenir à un chapitre par semaine, mais pas sur. Pour l'instant il y a 7 chapitres écrit mais il faut donner envie de poster la suit XD!**

**j'ai oubliée de préciser tous les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage :'( ! Certains lieu sont réels d'ailleurs si vous allais sur google earth Forks existe j'essaie de me rapprocher le plus de la réalité. Comme pour la radio qui existe, l'équipe de Baseball...**

**Bonne lecture...**

Chapitre 2 : la rentrée

Bella PDV :

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, quand ce fut fait j'accueillis Billy avec un très grand sourire, c'est un indien de la réserve, il a les cheveux long d'un noir de jais, il est en fauteuil roulant. En le revoyant je me suis rappelée des souvenirs quand j'étais plus jeune avec Billy, il était très gentil avec les enfants, si je me souviens bien, et derrière lui se tenait Jacob s'en doute. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, il portait lui aussi les cheveux long, une chose changeait avec son père : c'était son sourire, il était éblouissant, c'était un rayon de soleil à lui tout seul. C'était un beau jeune homme, il devait avoir 16 ans.

Ils entrent dans le salon pendant que je me dirige vers la cuisine pour sortir quelque chose à boire. Je demandai à Billy ainsi qu'à mon père ce qu'ils voulaient, ils me répondirent en même temps de la vitamine R. Ensuite je regardai Jacob et lui lançai un regard interrogateur, il me répliqua qu'il souhaitait boire la même chose que moi, je servis donc deux verres de soda. Et nous nous dirigeons vers le salon où étaient Charlie et Billy, je leur donnai les bières et m'installai en tailleur sur le sol face à eux. Jacob se mit à mon côté, et nous commencions à discuter :

- Alors Bella, pourquoi es tu revenu à Forks ?

- Et bien ma mère souhaite faire le tour du monde, je ne voulais pas l'en empêcher, donc j'ai décidée de venir vivre chez mon père.

- Le soleil d'Arizona ne te manque pas trop ?

- Je mentirai si je disais non, mais le paysage de l'état de Washington est plutôt appréciable.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'une personne qui s'expose souvent au soleil si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- …

- Et sinon tu as commencée à te faire des amis ?

- Non je n'ai encore rencontrée personne mais demain je vais en cours, on s'y verra sûrement.

- Ah nan, moi je vais au lycée qu'il y a à la réserve, tu as quoi comme cours ?

- Je suis inscrite en math, français, anglais, bio, physique et malheureusement sport.

- Pourquoi malheureusement ?

- Je suis une fille qui n'est pas très adroite.

Nous continuons à parler ainsi pendant un bon moment, je me levai et allai faire la cuisine, Jacob me suivit et nous continuons à faire plus ample connaissance, c'est vraiment un mec super, je sortis la viande haché pour préparer les spaghettis bolognaise, pendant que Jacob mettait la table, j'appris qu'il avait 16 ans, mais il faisait plus âgé, que se soit par son physique que par sa mentalité. Une fois le plat terminé, nous nous installions tous les quatre autour de la table et commencions à diner, nous parlions de chose et d'autre tout en regardant le match de baseball. Une fois le repas terminé, je raccompagnai tout le monde et Jacob m'invita à aller avec lui sur une plage nommée « La Push », il y avait une soirée organisée, avec ces amis, et d'autres du lycée ou j'allai. J'acceptai sans hésitation. Et l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir. Une fois les invités partis je débarrassai la table, et fit la vaisselle avec Charlie. Je l'informai que j'allai me coucher, je montai les escaliers avec nonchalance, je sais très bien que le lendemain serai terrible, je suis terriblement fatiguée, il est 22h15 et je me lève à 7h. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour enlever mes vêtements et enfilai un shorty et un débardeur pour la nuit.

Le réveil s'alluma sur ma radio favorite « Air America Radio », je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil : 7h08, il faut que je me lève sinon je vais être en retard. Dans mon élan je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma salle d'eau, pris une douche rapide et remit le jean et le tee-shirt de la veille au soir. Je descendis prendre un verre de jus d'orange et une barre de céréale, je n'avais plus le temps de prendre un déjeuner correct, Charlie était déjà partit travailler, avec cet affaire de Port-Angeles je crois qu'il ne sera pas souvent à la maison.

Je pris les clés de la Chevrolet, Jake m'avait dit la veille qu'il fallait appuyer deux fois sur l'embrayage pour la démarrer sans difficulté, ce que je fis et elle démarra au premier coup. Le rugissement de celle-ci m'a surprise. Je passai la marche arrière pour sortir de l'allée et me dirigeai vers le lycée. Elle est très agréable à conduire. Une fois arrivée je garai mon véhicule et sortit, tout le monde regardait dans ma direction, ma voiture a-t-elle fait trop de bruit à leur goût ? Je commençai à me diriger vers le secrétariat quand un jeune homme vînt m'accueillir, il était brun et pas très grand.

- Bonjour tu dois être Isabella, la fille du sheriff ?

- Je préfère Bella, oui c'est bien moi.

- Tu sais que tout le monde ne parle que de toi.

- Super, dis je d'un ton si faible pour qu'il n'entende pas.

- Au fait je suis Ben, si tu veux je peux te faire visiter.

- Non merci, tu sais le lycée d'où je viens était trois fois plus grand je devrai pas me perdre.

Le lycée de Phoenix est vraiment très grand comparé à celui-ci, ici il n'y a qu'un bâtiment de cours, un pour l'administration et un gymnase. Donc je me dirigeai vers le secrétariat pour récupérer mon emploi du temps et mes livres. Je regardai mon emploi du temps le lundi je commençai par deux heures de math, super, le lendemain du week-end (j'adore le lundi), ensuite deux heures d'anglais, j'aime beaucoup cette matière. Dans l'après-midi je commence par sport, deux heures, pour terminer par une heure de français. Je finis à 16h30 au moins un point positif. Bon allez commençons cette journée.

Je cherchai plus ou moins ma salle de classe, j'arrivai dans la salle, le professeur me présenta à l'ensemble de la classe et allai m'asseoir. J'étais à côté d'une fille qui se prénommait Angela, elle a l'air sympathique et intelligence au vu de ses notes en maths, en tout cas contrairement à moi qui suis très nul dans cette matière. Nous avons discutée durant le cours où j'appris qu'elle voulait sortir avec Ben, que Jessica, qui était deux rangées devant nous était une vrai salope. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle sous entendait par ce mot, car, moi, quand j'étais à Phoenix, je suis sortis avec pas loin de 40 mecs différents, mais j'ai décidée de changer, avec ce déménagement personne ne me connaît telle que j'étais avant d'arriver ici. Il faut que je tire un trait sur tout mon passé, je n'en suis pas très fière qui plus est. Je vais me trouver quelqu'un avec qui construire quelque chose qui durera plus longtemps que trois mois (ma relation la plus longue). Pourquoi pas avec Jacob, il est très gentil, mignon et nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. Bon d'accord je m'en souviens pas très bien, mais on va faire plus ample connaissance avec cette soirée à la Push.

D'ailleurs je décidai de demander à Angela si elle y allait.

- Angela ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu vas à la soirée de la push vendredi soir ?

- Oui, bien sûr, il y aura Ben et je pense lui demander pour venir avec moi au bal des finissants.

- Tu vas au bal ? Ce n'est pas que pour les dernières années ?

- Si bien sûr, mais on arrive toujours à rentrer en se faufilant, en plus c'est Ben qui l'organise et c'est lui le DJ. Tu vas y aller toi ?

- Non, je pense pas, j'ai personne pour y aller et je suis arrivée en cours d'année donc je vois pas l'intérêt d'y aller.

- Tu rigoles on va s'amuser.

- On verra, et sinon qui va à la soirée ?

- De ce que je sais Jessica, Mike, Tyler et sa copine.

- Ok je vais en anglais et toi ?

- Moi aussi, mais on sera pas à côté, je suis avec Ben à ce cours.

- Bah on verra bien

Nous nous dirigions vers notre cours commun, le prof réitéra les présentations et je dus m'installer à côté de Jessica. Elle n'avait pas l'air très enchanté. Enfin je décidai de me lancer et me présentai :

- Bonjour moi c'est Bella.

- Je sais.

- Oh là ! T'es pas obligée d'être aussi amère !

- Désolée moi c'est Jessica.

- Enchantée Jessica !

- Je peux pas en dire autant.

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? On ne se connait même pas.

- J'ai pas envie de te connaître.

- Bon d'accord.

Le cours se termina, c'était très long, avec Jessica qui ne parlait pas, je sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais je saurai pourquoi elle m'en veut. Je déjeunai avec Angela et ses amis, Jessica me lançai des regards désapprobateurs, la journée se termina et j'allai voir Angela pour en savoir plus sur l'autre pouf. Avec bien du mal je réussis à lui faire avouer que Jessica a envie de sortir avec Mike, mais que celui-ci veut sortir avec moi. Je sais même pas qui c'est ce Mike, je crois que c'est le brun qui me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

Le reste de la semaine passa assez rapidement, Charlie n'était pas souvent là, son affaire à Port-Angeles le tracassait, j'ai su qu'il s'agissait d'un animal qui mord ses victimes au niveau du cou. C'est assez glauque comme fait divers. Nous sommes vendredi et j'ai finis à 15h30. En rentrant, je m'affalai littéralement sur mon lit épuisée par ma semaine, qui n'avait pas été très chargée. Je suis très contente de revoir Jacob, j'ai beaucoup pensé à lui cette semaine, je ne sais pas quel genre de soirées il peut y avoir à la Push.

Je jugeai qu'il était temps que j'aille me doucher, j'allumai le jet afin de chauffer l'eau avant d'y entrer. Je me déshabillai et mis mes vêtements dans la corbeille de linge sale. J'entrai dans la douche, et commencée à me rincer, je pris le shampoing spéciale cheveux bouclés et me massa la tête. Ensuite je saisis le gel douche et commençai à me frictionner la poitrine dans un geste sensuel et sentant le désir s'emparer de moi, j'entamai une lente descente vers mon intimité où je pressai mon bouton de nerf, ma jouissance naissait dans toutes les parties de mon corps. Je rentrai un doigt dans mon antre trempée et titillai mon point G, puis je glissai un deuxième doigt. Une fois ma concupiscence passée je sortis de la douche toute tremblotante.

Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire, je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'habiller, en connaissant ma maladresse légendaire je choisi de prendre un jean clair avec un dos nu vert anis et bleu turquoise. C'est une tenue fraîche, pratique pour ce genre de soirée, en plus il fait bon aujourd'hui. Je pris les clés de mon pick-up et me dirigeai vers la Push, Jacob m'avait appelé dans la semaine pour m'indiquer la route à suivre. Je me rendis vers cette soirée un peu nerveuse.

**j'espère que la suite vous a plu? un petit mot pour me tenir au courant?**

**et si il y a d'eventuelle remarque je prends c'est toujours bon des conseils!**


	3. Soirée Push!

**Je poste le chapitre 3 sans grande conviction, ne voyant pas beaucoup de reviews à propos de mon histoire je ne suis pas très motivé pour écrire la suite. Si il y a une quelconque remarque à faire vous avez le droit je les prendrai en compte. J'essaye de suivre le fil de mon histoire, qui risque d'être assez longue et plaine de rebondissement si vous avez le courage de lire.**

**merci à xenarielle93 pour les reviews et à Lilith80150 pour la correction de mes chapitres!**

**aucune des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer!**

Bella PDV :

Charlie venait de rentrer de son travail, quand je me rendis vers mon véhicule, il me demanda pourquoi je m'étais faite aussi belle, je lui répondis que je lui avais demandé la permission pour sortir. Je m'aperçus que j'avais oublié de me maquiller. Je remontai rapidement pour y remédier, en descendant mon père était toujours au même endroit.

- Je ne crois pas que tu m'aies dit où tu allais ? me soupçonna-t-il

- Je vais à la Push, Jacob m'a invitée, il y aura des gens de ma classe aussi.

- Ah c'est super ! Jake est un gentil garçon, sinon tu t'es fais des nouveaux amis à l'école ?

- Oui on peut dire ça comme ça, je m'entends bien avec Angela Webber.

- Oui je vois qui c'est, une chouette gamine.

- Papa on a plus 15 ans.

- Ok ok, en tout cas amuses toi bien, tu peux rentrer à l'heure que tu veux, mais n'abuses pas, 2h30 grand maxi.

- D'accord merci beaucoup, je t'aime papa. Il se mit à rougir et je ne devais pas être mieux, je n'aimais pas beaucoup exprimer mes sentiments, mais depuis mon arrivée, il avait tellement fait pour moi.

Pendant le trajet j'observai les environs, c'est vraiment une région très jolie, la pluie rend à la verdure son côté chatoyant. Sur la route je vis une grande ville au bout d'un chemin, par curiosité je m'y dirigeai, elle semblait abandonnée, il y a des draps sur les meubles, les habitants des cette demeure sont sûrement partis. Après quinze minutes de trajets et 20 minutes de découvertes du paysage (j'aimais bien m'arrêter pour voir les paysages qui s'offrait à moi, je me dis que je reviendrai pour prendre quelques clichés, car j'aime assez la photo), j'arrivai enfin à la Push. C'était magnifique, il y a du sable fin à perte de vue, des rochers qui, on dirait, sont là depuis la nuit des temps, la falaise est très verdoyante, probablement dû à la pluie qui tombe sans cesse ici, bon d'accord je sais, j'exagère, il ne pleut pas toujours. Des algues semblent avoir trouvées refuge sur quelques rochers. Du bois flottant se trouve également sur cette plage, d'ailleurs je vis un groupe de jeunes assis sur un tronc d'arbre, avec un feu de camp au centre de leur groupe. Je distinguai clairement Angela qui me faisait de grands signes. Apparemment Jacob n'était pas encore arrivé. Je me dirigeai vers le groupe.

- Bonsoir tout le monde. C'est une belle journée n'est ce pas ?

- Salut Bella, oui en effet nous avons de la chance. Me répondit Angela tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Je pensais pas que tu serais venue. Me balança Jessica en pleine tête. Je décidai donc de rentrer dans son jeu.

- Parce que tu penses toi ?

- Ouuuh ! Dirent les garçons en même temps.

- La guerre est déclarée ? demanda Ben avec un sourire et me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je vais faire un tour. Déclara Jessica.

- Elle l'a bien méritée. Me dis Angela.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi méchante mais elle m'a cherchée toute la semaine. Mais au fond j'ai pitié d'elle. Répliquai-je

- Ah et pourquoi cela ? me demanda Mike.

- J'ai connu quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait beaucoup à Phoenix.

Je ne souhaite pas dévoiler mon passé à mes nouveaux amis, je m'installai sur le tronc d'arbre en attrapant une branche pour faire chauffer les chamallows. J'en fis chauffer un quand j'aperçus Jacob arriver, je me levai d'un bond et allai accueillir mon ami, il me serra dans ses bras et me présenta ses amis qui l'accompagnaient.

- Bella je te présente Quil et Embry, des amis de la réserve.

- Salut vous allez bien ?

- Oui merci, alors comme ça c'est toi la fameuse Bella, Jake n'a pas arrêter de nous parler de toi, me rétorqua Quil.

- Il reçu pour réponse un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Jacob qui ne voulait surement pas que cela soit dévoilé.

- J'espère qu'on est pas trop en retard ? Me questionna Jacob.

- Non, pour ma part je viens juste d'arriver, le temps de me prendre la tête avec Jessica et de faire chauffer un chamallow, t'en veux ?

- Oui je veux bien, merci.

- Tu connais tout le monde ici ?

- Ici en ville ou ici autour du feu ?

- Autour du feu ?

- Oui, sauf la copine de Tyler, c'est la première fois que je la vois.

- Ok tu viens on va faire un tour.

Je me dirigeai vers la mer avec Jacob sur les talons. Nous marchâmes les pieds dans l'eau tout en se remémorant des souvenirs d'enfance, comment celle-ci s'était passé quand on se voyait pas. J'appris que Jacob aimait beaucoup prendre des risques tout comme moi.

- Dis-moi, la voiture c'est bien toi qui la retapé ?

- Oui, pourquoi cette question il y a un souci ?

- Non tu dois être doué en mécanique.

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup, d'ailleurs plus tard j'aimerai ouvrir mon propre commerce. Je fais des études pour ça.

- C'est génial, j'adore la mécanique moi aussi.

- Tu plaisantes, tu aimes avoir les mains pleins de cambouis, démonter, remonter des pièces sur une voiture.

- Et ouais, ça me change un peu les idées. D'ailleurs j'ai vu deux motos sur le bas-côté, elles ne fonctionnent plus, mais on pourrait les refaire ensemble, si ça te tente ?

- Oui ça serait cool. C'est quoi comme type de motos ? Tout en me lançant un regard interrogateur.

- Des motos cross, on pourra faire des circuits si y'en a dans le coin.

- Non y'en a pas, mais la forêt est un excellent terrain de jeux.

Nous continuons notre conversation, durant celle-ci je me rendis compte que nous avions beaucoup de points communs, comme le fait que l'on aime les animaux, les enfants, les Cadillac, la France, les voyages, la gastronomie mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, lui c'est un goinfre, et moi j'aime cuisiner et bien d'autre chose encore. Il semble toujours heureux il a ce sourire qui ne quitte jamais ses lèvres, un vrai rayon de soleil. Je pense que l'on pourra devenir de très bons amis.

Nous rejoignîmes le camp, Jessica était repartit ainsi que Tyler et sa copine. Je pus distinguer un rapprochement d'Angela et Ben, ils sont tellement mignons ensemble, ils feraient un beau couple tous les deux. Mike est encore là, me lançant des regards courroucés, je pris la décision de mettre les choses au clair avec lui, je le pris à part, il semblait content.

- Mike écoute je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je suis pas intéressée.

- Tu préfère l'indien c'est ça ?

- Non, mais qu'est ce que… Jacob est un ami, oh et pis merde à la fin ça te regarde pas, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. Dis-je en insistant bien sur la fin.

- Dommage, tu le regretteras un jour ou l'autre, et quand tu t'en apercevras, je serai là.

- N'importe quoi, en attendant tu n'as qu'à demander à Jessica, elle est raide dingue de toi.

- Tu crois ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui lui fendit la poire.

- Oui, allez, invites la à aller au ciné demain.

- Ok.

Sur ce je retournai à ma place et discutai avec Angela et les autres Quileutes. Quand je regardai ma montre elle indiquait déjà 1h45, waouh je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je me levai, en voyant mon geste Jake comprit que j'allai rentrer et se leva, je dis au revoir à tout le monde, je les reverrai lundi en cours pour la plupart. Jacob me raccompagna à ma voiture, on se donnait rendez-vous le lendemain, afin de récupérer les motos et les réparer. Ça sera donc à 14h chez moi.

Je serrai Jacob dans mes bras, je montai dans mon véhicule, le redémarrant et pris le chemin du retour. Je suis très fatiguée j'ai hâte de retrouver mon lit et de passer une bonne nuit pour faire la grasse matinée. Le retour me parut être une éternité, une fois arrivée je montai directement dans ma chambre, me mis en pyjama pour la nuit. Je jetai un œil au réveil 2h08. Je ne fis pas long feu pour m'endormir. Je me réveillai le lendemain vers 11h30.

Je me rendis dans la salle de bain, et me fis couler un bon bain bien chaud, j'entrai dedans et fut surprise par la température de l'eau. Je me prélassai, avant de me sécher et de mettre de vieux habits que j'utilisai quand je m'essayai à la mécanique, au fil du temps j'avais appris pas mal de chose. J'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval mal faite. Il est midi et demi, je descendis afin de préparer le repas.

**Pensez au reviews ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça motive pour poster la suite XD! Si vous avez des remarques ou questions n'hésitez pas!**


	4. Samedi Mécanique!

**Voilà je poste le 4eme chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews, même ceux qui lise sans en laisser.**

**Les personnage sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella PDV :

Je décidai de faire des frites maison, qui iront très bien avec la bavette que je ferai avec une sauce à l'échalote. Je m'attelai à l'épluchage des pommes de terre et le découpage, ensuite je fis la sauce, la goutais entre temps afin de savoir s'il ne manquait rien. Une fois la préparation du plat terminée et la table mise, je m'installai dans le canapé et allumai la télévision, je zappai plusieurs chaînes avant de tomber sur une série que je n'avais encore jamais vu, elle relatait l'histoire d'amies toutes lesbiennes pour lesquelles, apparemment il était difficile d'avoir une relation sérieuse. Je laissai le feuilleton défiler sous mes yeux, il ne fallait pas être prude pour la regarder, personnellement les relations entre personnes ne me gênai en aucun cas. J'éteignis la TV en entendant la fourgonnette arriver.

Je mangeai avec Charlie qui me demandait comment s'était passée ma soirée, je lui résumai dans les grandes largeurs et l'informa que j'allai voir Jake cette après-midi, il ne dit rien, je présumai alors qu'il était d'accord. Je terminai mon assiette et fis rapidement ma vaisselle, Jacob n'allait plus tarder à arriver. Il était 13h55, je montai rapidement me brosser les dents et faire une dernière vidange. Charlie accueilli Jacob alors que j'étais encore en haut. Je me précipitai pour descendre et m'empêtrai dans les escaliers, manquant de tomber, heureusement Jake me rattrapa de justesse. Ouf, il s'en est fallu de peu pour finir la journée aux urgences.

- Hey Bella ! Quel accueil, je ne savais pas que je te faisais cet effet-là !

- Haha ! Très drôle Jake, dis-je avec ironie, je n'arrive pas très bien à coordonner mes pieds, ils ne m'obéissent pas.

Il rit de bon cœur à ma réplique et je le suivais, il avait un rire très masculin pour son âge.

- Toi aussi tu es une marrante Isabella !

- Jacob ! Rétorquai-je d'un ton que je voulais sévère, mais qui ne devait pas l'être réellement.

- Tu es si jolie quand tu essaie de te mettre en colère !

- Bon et si on y allait, répliquai-je en prenant les clés de mon pick-up.

Je montai à bord de l'engin et nous partîmes récupérer les motos que j'avais vues dans un bas-côté en allant à la Push. Quand je les avais vues, elles m'avaient tout de suite attiré l'œil. Une fois arrivée je pus constater qu'il y en avait une rouge, qui je pense serai pour moi, car j'adorai cette couleur, et l'autre était noir. Jacob essaya de les démarrer, mais aucune des deux ne réagit. On les monta sur le plateau et direction la réserve. Jake y avait un garage où il entreposait tous ses outils.

Une fois arrivés on déchargea les véhicules et commençait l'inspection. Sur la rouge il y avait pas mal de frais à prévoir, mais l'argent n'était pas un problème, car Jacob avait pas mal de connaissance et m'avait assuré qu'il pourrait obtenir ces pièces contre des services mécaniques, ce qui le ravissait. Il fallait un alternateur, deux batteries, des bougies de préchauffage et bien d'autres choses, cela mettrait sûrement du temps à réparer, mais au moins pendant ce temps-là on pourra se raconter d'autres anecdotes sur nos passés respectifs. Je pense que Jacob est quelqu'un de confiance et peut être qu'un jour je lui confierai mon passé, un peu houleux si je puis dire.

Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi ainsi et vers 18h je décidai qu'il était tant pour moi de rentrer, j'avais encore des choses à faire à la maison. Le long de la route je me demandai ce que j'allai préparer pour dîner. Ne sachant pas quoi cuisiner, je décidai d'aller dans un snack et pris deux hamburgers-frites. Je rentrai rapidement, déposai le sac de nourriture dans le micro-onde.

Je montai faire mes devoirs, sorti mon sac de cours et regardai mon agenda, alors il y a des maths, de la bio et une dissert' d'anglais. Je décidai de commencer par le plus dur c'est-à-dire les maths. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé cette matière bien que je n'avais pas tellement de difficultés, mais je trouvai ça si inutile. Néanmoins, l'exercice que l'on devait faire était assez complexe, par conséquent je décidai de demander de l'aide auprès d'Angela, je composai son numéro et elle décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie :

- Allo ?

- Angela ? c'est Bella. Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Ah ! C'est toi, non tu me déranges pas absolument pas, que me vaut ton appel ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu as fait les devoirs, je suis en train de faire les maths et je bloque pour l'exo 18 p233, tu sais celui sur les probabilités, j'ai vraiment horreur de ça, c'est pas des maths.

- Oui je vois et bien j'avoue qu'il n'est pas très simple, mais j'ai réussi.

Elle m'expliqua comment résoudre mon exercice, je lui demandai comment ça se passai avec Ben, j'appris qu'il sortait ensemble, je trouve ça vraiment fabuleux ils forment un si beau couple. On continua de parler de chose et d'autre quand l'idée du lendemain m'était parvenue :

- Oh Angela écoute j'ai une super idée, demain es-tu libre, dans l'après-midi ?

- Oui je n'ai rien de prévu et mes devoirs sont terminés.

- Génial ! Ça te dit un cinéma ? Tu pourras inviter Ben.

- Oh ! Ouais ce sera sympa, pour moi c'est ok, pour Ben je lui demanderai.

- Cool ! Bon je te laisse, je vais finir mes devoirs pour être tranquille pour demain. Bisous.

- Bisous.

Je raccrochai et terminai les devoirs de maths et bio, pour l'anglais je le ferai juste après manger. Je descendais pour faire réchauffer les hamburgers. Charlie n'allait pas tarder, je mis la table et dans chacune des assiettes je disposai les plats à réchauffer. Je mis le premier à la micro-onde, pendant ce temps, j'entendis Charlie rentrer. Il déposa sa ceinture avec son arme de service sur le porte manteau. Il m'embrassa et me demanda comment s'était passée ma journée. Je lui répondis que j'avais passé une excellente journée, j'en profitai pour lui dire que demain j'allai au cinéma avec Angela.

Le repas se déroula comme à son habitude en silence. Une fois terminé, mon père fit la vaisselle et j'en profitai pour remonter finir mes devoirs. Pendant ma réflexion je pensai que je pourrai inviter Jacob pour le cinéma. Je décidai donc de l'appeler rapidement pour l'inviter. Il accepta volontiers. Je terminai mon écrit, puis me laissa guider vers la salle de bain, et pris un bain qui me relaxa.

Une fois sorti du bain, je mis mes vêtements de nuit et allai consulter mes mails. J'avais reçu deux mails de ma mère, je lus le premier :

Coucou ma chérie,

J'espère que tu vas bien, je suis actuellement à Dallas la ville est magnifique, mais la mentalité des gens n'est pas très élevée. Mais bon tout se passe pour le mieux, c'est vraiment un voyage extraordinaire. Gros bisous, embrasse Charlie pour moi.

Le second mail fus un peu plus long quoi que bref quand même :

Bella ?

J'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé de grave étant donné que tu ne réponds pas au mail que je t'ai envoyé, je présume que s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave Charlie m'aurait contactée. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un garçon là-dessous ? Enfin j'espère !

Personnellement tout se passe bien, je suis à Miami et devine quoi, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il est vraiment génial, c'est un joueur de baseball, il s'appelle Phil et je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui, en tout cas j'en suis raide dingue.

J'ai décidé de stopper mon tour du monde et de suivre Phil dans ses déplacements. Je te fais de gros bisous et quand on sera à Seattle on fera un petit détour pour te voir.

Pour toute réponse je lui dis que j'avais rencontré Jacob, mais que c'était juste un ami avec qui j'avais beaucoup de points communs, mais que j'avais décidé de me calmer et de prendre le temps de vivre. Je l'informai que j'étais très heureuse pour elle et son nouveau copain, mais que j'espère qu'elle ne va pas s'attacher trop rapidement et souffrir par la suite.

Je me connectai sur Facebook, ça faisait un moment que je n'y étais pas allée. Et pour cause Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica et Tyler m'avaient invitée en amis. Je les acceptai tous sauf l'autre pimbêche, si c'est pour reluquer ce que je dis ou si je suis macquée. Je regardai les actualités et vis qu'Angela avait mis un commentaire à propos du cinéma. J'entrepris de mettre un commentaire, « ça va vraiment être super », et peu de temps je vis Jessica répondre « cool les filles je peux venir ? », cette demande me stoppa net, non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Alors je mis un dernier post « non mais ça va pas la tête, si on avait voulu de toi on t'aurait invitée, attends tu m'emmerde vendredi et la tu veux venir, faut te faire soigner ma fille. », suite à cela je fermai mon ordinateur et allai me coucher, il était l'heure de dormir, mais avant je lus un chapitre de mon livre préféré « Les hauts de Hurlevent ». J'en lus deux chapitres puis fermai le bouquin, il est 23h45, je m'assoupis assez rapidement.

**alors? je pense qu'une review pour m'exprimer votre point de vue serait cool!**

**PS: Alice arrive au chapitre 7 donc patience!**


	5. Sortie du Dimanche!

**un nouveau petit chapitre, merci pour les reviews. Je n'aime pas trop le titre de ce chapitre mais je savais pas quoi mettre. Je remercie encore ma correctrice personelle ;)!**

Bella PDV :

Je me réveillai en sursaut suite à un cauchemar concernant des vampires. C'est vraiment étrange cette histoire. Je me levai, l'air un peu perplexe et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me faire un brin de toilette. Je pris des sous-vêtements rouge et enfilai un pantacourt blanc et un tee-shirt rouge avec un dessin de Miss Sunshine dessus.

Je descendis pour prendre mon petit déjeuner qui se passa assez rapidement, car je ne prenais jamais grand-chose, je me contentai de prendre des céréales avec du lait et un verre de jus d'orange. Mon père m'avait laissé un mot disant qu'il ne reviendrait pas manger ce midi et qu'il rentrerait tard dans la soirée, car il était parti à la pêche avec Billy Black et Harry Clearwater. J'en étais ravie, je pourrai profiter de mon après-midi avec Angela, Ben et Jacob. Je me mis dans le fauteuil afin de regarder la télé, je suis tombé sur Jerry Springer, j'aime beaucoup cette émission, avec ces scènes de ménage, bon je sais bien que ce sont des acteurs, mais c'est tellement bien joué. Il était bientôt midi et je pris mon courage à deux mains et me levai pour manger un morceau assez rapidement, car Jake arriverait vers 13h pour aller à Port-Angeles. On irait voir la séance de 15h15 et après on irait faire la tournée des bars sachant que Jake ne voudrait pas boire un coup, il conduirait la voiture, bien qu'il n'ait pas son permis voiture, mais bon j'ai la chance d'avoir mon père comme shérif du comté, je suis pas du genre à faire des bêtises, mais pour une fois j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu.

À 12h50 on sonna à la porte ça devait être Jake, il était en avance, on devait passer prendre Angela et Ben avant de partir.

- Salut Jake entre deux minutes je finis de me préparer et j'arrive.

- Prends ton temps je suis en avance.

- Tu n'as qu'à monter ma salle d'eau est à l'étage.

- Ok, tu sais ce qu'on va voir ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Non je sais juste qu'on va à la séance 15h15. On verra bien sur place, je pense pas qu'Angela ait une idée bien précise.

- Il y a Fast and Furious 5, il a l'air bien.

- Oui, mais faut avoir vu les quatre précédents ? demandai-je

- Je sais pas je l'ai pas vu.

- C'est vrai que ça m'intéresserait, j'ai vu les autres, ils sont vraiment extra ces films.

Une fois prête je saisis les clés de mon tacot et pris soin de fermer la maison à clés. Il est 12h58 quand je suis devant la maison de Ben. Je klaxonnai furtivement pour leur faire comprendre que j'étais là. On prit la voiture d'Angela, la mienne ne pouvant contenir plus de trois personnes. C'était une mini Cooper S, autant dire que les garçons y étaient un peu à l'étroit, mais bon c'est toujours mieux que de devoir aller à Port-Angeles en bus. Angela ne voulait pas conduire, c'est donc Ben qui prit le volant, on laissa les gars devant tandis que nous, nous nous installions à l'arrière. On pourra donc papoter de choses et d'autres.

- Alors avec Ben ça se passe bien ? Demandai-je tout en chuchotant pour pas que les garçons entendent.

- Oh écoute Bella il est vraiment impressionnant, il est gentil, attentionné, affectueux, protecteur, intelligent, généreux, amusant, tendre et le plus important romantique.

- Je vois que tu ne tarie pas d'éloge sur lui, tu m'as l'air accro.

- Non, je l'aime bien et en plus on a plein de points communs.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?

- Oh ça va! Me dit-elle sur un ton assez ironique. Et toi avec Jacob y'a quoi ?

- Oh rien c'est juste un super copain, on s'entend bien, mais je ne pense pas qu'il se passera quoique ce soit.

- Tu m'a l'air drôlement sur la défensive Isabella.

Je lâchai quelques ronchonnements, suite à l'entente de mon prénom, elle savait très bien que je n'aimais pas ce nom.

- Non je te promets, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un ami comme lui pour ne pas sombrer dans l'ennui et je ne voudrai pas tout gâcher à cause d'une amourette de passage.

- Qui te dit que ça ne serait pas sérieux, regarde Ben et moi.

- Non je le sens, c'est pas lui, je sens que la personne que j'aimerai plus que tout arrivera dans ma vie un jour ou l'autre, et ce jour-là je pense que je le saurai.

- Si tu le dis, mais je voudrai pas que tu passes à côté d'une belle histoire.

- Je la vis déjà en amitié, tu sais c'est vraiment ce que je vis avec lui, c'est vraiment un bon ami et je pense que plus tard on sera inséparable pour faire les quatre-cents coups.

On continua de discuter en chuchotant pour pas se faire remarquer tout le long du voyage. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, je ne me suis même pas rendue compte qu'on avait fait 1h45 de route, ils ont du bien rouler. On se gara pas très loin du cinéma, une fois descendu de voiture, les garçons étaient bien comptant de se dégourdir les jambes. On arriva devant les affiches de cinéma et on hésitait pour savoir qui allait prendre la parole en premier.

- Alors on va voir quoi ? Tentai-je.

- Je sais pas vous avez vu les premiers Fast and Furious? Demanda Ben.

- Bella et moi on les a tous vus. Répondis Jake.

- Ma chérie ?

- Oui ? Je les ai vu bien sûr, c'est excellent comme film.

- Bon bah je crois qu'à l'unanimité on va voir Fast ans Furious 5. Dit Ben.

- Ok, allez c'est parti. Signalai-je en me dirigeant vers le guichet.

On acheta chacun sa place et on se prit des friandises pour manger pendant le film. Il durait un peu plus de deux heures. Pendant le film je sentais Jacob se rapprocher petit à petit, je me trouvai mal à l'aise face à cette situation, c'était mon ami et je ne voulais pas briser cette amitié. Je décidai de mettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t, après la soirée quand on sera seuls tous les deux.

Le film se termina vers 17h30, on sorti du cinéma et alors que l'on critiquait le film sur tout et n'importe quoi, Angela demanda :

- Alors on va dans quel bar ?

- Et bien y'a le Gateway Tavern, qui a ouvert y'a pas très longtemps. Répondis-je.

- Ouais j'en ai entendu le plus grand bien. Rajouta Ben.

- Bon bah on y va alors. Dis-je.

- Mais vous allez faire comment vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de boire, s'il vous demande votre carte d'identité ? Demanda Jacob.

- Et bien on a prévu, regarde, carte d'identité falsifiée. Lui justifiai-je.

- Vous auriez pu en faire une pour moi.

- On t'a fait un faux permis faut bien quelqu'un de sobre pour conduire en repartant non ?

- T'as de la chance que ce soit pas trop mon tripe.

- Oui mon petit Jacobounais, tu vas pas faire la tête quand même ?

- Non ça va et m'appelle pas comme ça, j'ai pas cinq ans. Me dit-il sur un ton assez sévère.

- Ok, du calme quand même.

On se rendit au bar en question et on commanda chacun sa boisson, Ben prit une vodka violette, Angela commanda un whisky, Jacob demanda un Red-Bull et moi je décidai de tourner au martini blanc. Une fois tous servis on alla s'installer dans la table du fond, il y avait un peu de musique et une piste de danse pour ceux qui le voulait. La musique était bonne, après quelques verres je pris Angela par la main et l'entraina vers la piste. Je profitai de cet éloignement des garçons pour parler avec elle.

- Jacob a tenté quelque chose tout à l'heure au ciné. Lui dis-je.

- Dans quel genre ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Faut que je te fasse un dessin ou quoi ?

- Oh, calme-toi, je plaisante.

- Et bien pas moi, je veux pas d'une relation amoureuse avec lui.

- Oui je sais et bien explique lui gentiment sans le blesser.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Sur ce on continua de danser pendant le reste de la soirée, je commençai à être complètement saoule, mais je savais encore ce que je disais, enfin je crois. Il était déjà 3h00 du matin, j'avais prévenu Charlie que je ne rentrerai pas dormir et que je restai chez Angela, on avait convenue de cela sur la route ainsi on pourrait profiter à fond de la soirée et mieux se connaître. Jacob reprit le volant pour ramener tout le monde à bon port. Une fois arrivée chez Angela, Jacob était reparti à pied, sa moto étant restée chez moi. Ayant un peu dessaoulé, on discuta avec Angela tout le reste de la nuit, autant dire nuit blanche, les cours du lundi risquent d'être assez difficiles à passer.

**Pensez au review, si vous avez le temps de lire prennez le temps de mettre un petit commentaire ;)!**


	6. Dur dur ce lundi!

**voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère que je ne suis pas trop longue!**

**merci à toutes pour les reviews!**

Bella PDV :

Quand on regarda l'heure il était déjà 6h30, alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et allai me laver. Je n'étais pas très fatiguée mais je savais que la fatigue se fera ressentir plus tard. Je pris une douche rapide puis me glissai dans des vêtements que m'avait prêtés Angela, une chance qu'on fasse la même taille, je portai un jean et un tee-shirt rouge avec un logo du club espagnol Barcelone. C'est une des choses que j'avais découverte sur Angie, elle aimait le football (soccer) tout comme moi, on trouvait ça bien plus intéressant que le baseball et moins brutal que le football américain. C'est beaucoup plus technique. On avait remarqué que l'on avait pas mal de points communs, il y avait le cinéma, la musique classique, le théâtre, la littérature aussi et bien d'autres choses que l'on découvrirait très certainement par la suite.

Je pris mon véhicule pour aller au lycée, je savais que j'allai m'ennuyer et en plus j'étais fatiguée de mon week-end. Ce matin les maths sont passés assez rapidement, forcément on a terminé notre discussions avec Angela, par contre l'anglais, je pensais que ça ne finirait jamais, pourtant habituellement j'aimais beaucoup cette matière, mais là, je suis sûr que j'aurais préféré mon lit. Je pensai au fait que cette après-midi je n'irai pas en cours, car j'avais sport que je n'aimais pas du tout et une heure de français, mais j'étais vraiment trop crevée pour y aller. Je dirai à mon père que j'avais des professeurs d'absent aujourd'hui. En justifiant mon absence à temps je ne recevrai pas de papier pour informer mon père. Je mangerai quand même à la cafétéria pour tenir compagnie à Angela et lui dire que je rentrai chez moi cette après-midi pour me reposer.

À la fin du cours de la matinée je me dirigeai donc vers la cafétéria, quand je vis au loin la peste de Jessica venir vers moi, j'étais d'une humeur de chien, autant dire que si elle me cherchait des noises elle allait les trouver.

- Tiens Bella c'est toi que je voulais voir, ça tombe bien. M'agressa-t-elle.

- Oui Bonjour Jessica, faut pas que je t'apprenne la politesse non plus ?

- Bon écoute j'en ai marre que tu m'agresses tout le temps qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non mais c'est la meilleure celle-là, c'est toi qui m'agresse, tout ça parce que Mike Newton a le béguin pour moi, attends, si tu veux sortir avec, va lui demander c'est si simple. Et puis tu n'as qu'à arrêter tes conneries, tout le monde te prendrait un peu plus au sérieux si tu te retenais de sauter sur tous les mecs qui passent, ce n'est pas une vie.

- …

- J'ai pas raison ?

- …

- Réponds. Hurlai-je tandis que tout le monde nous regardait.

- Si, mais attends sur Facebook t'avais pas le droit de m'envoyer bouler.

- Stop, arrête-toi là, chemin glissant pour toi. Écoutes, changes et reviens me voir après.

Sur ce, je partis à la cafétéria et Angela courra vers moi, elle avait un grand sourire, je me demandai bien pourquoi.

- J'y crois. M'avoua-t-elle.

- De quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Comment tu l'as rembarrée.

- Nan mais, attends, c'est elle qui m'agresse depuis le jour où je suis arrivée.

- T'as bien raison je trouve, y'a personne qui lui avait dit ses quatre vérités comme tu l'as fait.

- Faut bien une première à tout.

- T'as réponse à tout, t'as un sacré caractère de con, mais je t'aime bien, au moins tu es franche tu fais pas tes coups en dessous.

- Pourquoi les faire en dessous, alors que quand tu les fais direct ça frappe plus fort ?

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- Oui j'ai raison, allez viens on va manger, faut je te dise quelque chose.

On se servit à la cafétéria, je pris une part de lasagne et une pomme, tandis qu'Angela tenta le gratin dauphinois qui était proposé. C'est une spécialité française, je n'avais jamais goûté, pourtant j'aime beaucoup l'art culinaire et faire la cuisine.

- Je pourrai gouter ? Demandai-je avec politesse.

- Oui bien sûr, t'as jamais dégusté ça, en plus il est excellent, bien que meilleur en France, m'enfin on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a.

- Huum ! C'est excellent, je vais essayer de trouver la recette sur internet et le cuisiner à mon père pour lui faire gouter, je suis sûre qu'il va adorer.

- C'est pas compliqué à faire d'après mes souvenirs, alors tu voulais me dire quoi ? Me questionna-t-elle avec un air suspicieux.

- Je vais pas en cours cette après-midi, je suis claquée, je vais aller faire un somme dans mon lit qui n'attend que moi.

- Tu as eu la même idée que moi, on est sur la même longueur d'onde dis donc. Tu pourrais venir dormir à la maison, comme ça Charlie ne se doutera de rien.

- Nan merci. Répondis-je en souriant, je sais très bien qu'on dormira pas et on aura séché pour rien. On a qu'à se faire une journée ensemble dimanche juste toi et moi.

- Oui, pourquoi dimanche, samedi tu es prise ?

- Oui, je répare deux motos avec Jake.

- Ha, hooo !

- Ça veut dire quoi ce hooo ?

Elle me répondit avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

- Ha non, c'est pas ce que tu penses, c'est juste un très bon ami, je te l'ai dit hier soir, d'ailleurs je vais en profiter pour mettre les choses au clair.

- Oui tu as plutôt intérêt, car sinon il va y avoir de l'ambigüité et ça risque de briser votre amitié.

- Certes, tu avais quoi comme cours après le sport ?

- Deux heures d'espagnol, alors tu vois, comme je le parle couramment je peux me permettre de louper quelques cours. Et toi ?

- Moi une heure de français, je me débrouille pas trop mal, d'ailleurs je vais peut-être aller en France, cet été pour le travailler, afin de réussir mon baccalauréat l'année prochaine.

- Tu as encore le temps de voir on est seulement en mars.

- Oui c'est sûr.

La cloche retentit le début des cours de l'après-midi, on se dépêcha d'aller à nos voitures respectives, pour pas que les profs puissent nous surprendre et nous faire suivre les cours. Je dis au revoir à Angela et me dirigeai vers la maison. Sur la route il y avait un contrôle de la police, je priai pour que ce ne soit pas mon père.

Manque de chance c'était lui, il arrêta mon véhicule en le reconnaissant, il n'avait pas l'air commode.

- Bonjour Papa.

- Bella, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas censée être en cours ?

- Mes professeurs sont absents, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

- Oui génial, répondis-je en pensant qu'on n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

- On a eu un peu plus d'indices sur l'affaire des agressions animales.

- Ah bon ! Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

- Oui sûrement, mais pas maintenant. Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Ok. Je lui fis une bise pour lui dire au revoir.

Une fois arrivée chez moi, je pris la direction de ma chambre et me démaquilla le peu de maquillage que j'avais. Je regardai le réveil qui indiquait 14h19. Je sombrai immédiatement dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans mon lit, j'étais tout en sueur, il était 17h43, je venais de faire un rêve qui paraissait très réel. Je voyais une fille, je ne peux la définir très exactement, car mes souvenirs s'estompaient. Mais je sais que nous étions très proches et elle sortait avec Jacob. Je ne sais pas comment je devrai l'interpréter, jalousie ou rêve prémonitoire ? Une chose est sûre c'est que Jake, aurait une copine, mais est ce que je m'entendrai bien avec elle, là est la question ?

J'allai donc me rafraichir, en prenant une douche qui dura un certain temps. Et me dirigeai vers mon PC pour voir si j'avais des mails de ma mère. En effet il y avait un message :

Coucou ma chérie,

J'espère que tu vas bien, moi je file le parfait amour avec Phil, il est adorable, je l'aime vraiment et je suis sûr qu'il te plairait. Je t'ai joins des photos que tu voies à quoi il ressemble.

On est en Arizona, l'équipe de Phil joue ici, j'en ai profité pour aller à la maison.

Le mois prochain on sera à Seattle, on passera te faire un coucou, on pourra manger au restaurant.

Phil m'a offert une belle Cadillac rouge, elle est magnifique, elle est en photo dans les pièces jointes.

Bisous à tout le monde.

Je regardai les photos, elle avait l'air vraiment épanoui avec Phil, je ne le connaissais pas, mais le fait que maman ait le sourire grâce à lui, faisait que je l'appréciais déjà beaucoup. Je décidai de l'appeler brièvement. Je lui dis qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance et qu'elle devait profiter un maximum. Elle me demanda comment se passaient mes cours, et la conversation qui devait durer que deux minutes en dura 15.

Une fois raccroché j'allai sur internet pour voir la recette du gratin de ce midi. Il y avait plusieurs manières de le faire, je choisis celle qui ressemblait le plus à la française, qui était sur un site français.

Charlie rentra et s'installa à table. Il me félicita pour mon repas, il trouvait ça délicieux. J'appris que les agressions n'étaient pas provoquées par un animal, mais par un homme qui utilisait un appareil spécial pour vider le sang des personnes qu'il tuait. Ils avaient un portrait-robot, car une fille s'en était sorti et qui leur avait expliqué tout cela. Je n'avais donc plus le droit de sortir seule la nuit. C'était un de ces fanatiques de vampires qui buvaient du sang et sortaient la nuit pour se nommer ainsi. Je débarrassais et fis la vaisselle, puis allai me coucher, c'était 20h32, je n'avais pas vraiment récupéré et me couchai en pensant au lendemain et du cours de science que j'avais ! Youhou.

**merci de penser à mon moral en me laissant une review! et si quelques choses ne vas pas dites le moi!**


	7. Arrivée en Vue!

**Je sais pas si vous méritez que je publie ce chapitre tant atendue, où Alice arrive dans ma fiction, les reviews se sont faites rare pour le chapitre précédent. Ca ne motive pas beaucoup pour écrire, la chaleur n'aide pas pour la concentration.**

Alice PDV :

Cela faisait presque un an que nous étions partis d'Alaska, la France est vraiment jolie, mais nous avons un problème depuis presque six mois aujourd'hui. Il fait très beau dans l'ensemble de la France, nous devons donc retourner dans un endroit où il ne fait pas un soleil radieux. On ne peut pas retourner en Alaska les humains de là-bas risque de se rendre compte que nous ne vieillissons pas. Alors, nous allons retourner dans notre vieille villa de Forks, c'est une ville que j'apprécie beaucoup, il y a l'Olympic National Park qui réunit la forêt, la montagne et la mer. Il y a vraiment de beaux paysages, surtout en forêt et il y a une grande variété d'animaux.

De plus, nous reviendrons plus nombreux que d'habitude, puisque Edward a trouvé son âme sœur, qui n'est autre que Jane Volturi, qui l'aurait cru. Lors de notre dernière visite là-bas, Aro voulait qu'Edward et moi faisions partis de leur clan, mais on refusait toujours, alors pour convaincre Edward, il avait envoyé Jane le séduire, mais il s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les vampires naissent avec une âme sœur qui peut être comme eux ou humaine, la seule manière de la reconnaitre et la marque de naissance que l'on peut avoir, Edward avait cédé aux avances de Jane et avait remarqué la marque de naissance de celle-ci qui était à l'intérieur de son bras gauche. Au début elle n'acceptait pas cette condition, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'a pas eu le choix que de suivre Edward, étant donné que celui-ci avait plus de volonté de rester avec nous. Aro était vraiment furieux, mais il considérait Jane comme sa propre fille et l'avait laissé partir.

Ma marque de naissance se situait à un endroit assez difficile à voir, il s'agit d'une forme de cœur au niveau intérieur de la cuisse gauche, il faut que mon âme sœur soit en sous-vêtement pour pouvoir voir la trace. Autant dire que c'est assez difficile, car tout le monde ne se balade pas en dessous. Jasper nous avait rejoint il y a maintenant vingt ans avec Maria sa femme, mais il avait toujours autant de mal à suivre notre régime alimentaire, tout comme sa compagne. J'étais donc la seule qui n'avait pas trouvé son âme sœur, mais je ne m'empêchais pas d'avoir une vie sentimentale. En ce moment c'était plutôt le calme plat.

On allait prendre l'avion ce samedi, pour rentrer à Forks, on était inscrit pour rentrer au lycée, Jane et Maria étaient inscrite dans un lycée spécial pour élèves étrangers, Maria parlait espagnol et Jane italien, elles ne parlaient pas anglais ou très peu, elles allaient donc dans ce lycée pour le perfectionner.

Edward et moi serions les plus jeunes en première scientifique, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper seraient en terminales. On espérait tous que le lycée nous intégrerait bien, étant donné qu'on ne voulait pas se lier d'amitié avec eux vu qu'on est amené à déménager régulièrement, il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse remarquer.

Bella PDV :

La semaine s'était passée assez rapidement, malgré le fait que ma fatigue du lundi qui ne se rattrapait pas, j'attendais ce week-end avec impatience, ce vendredi fut assez cours puisque le professeur de math était absent, j'avais dons terminé mes cours à 15h. Je rentrai chez moi à la fin des cours, une fois arrivée à la maison je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs, sachant que samedi je serai avec Jacob et le dimanche se passerait avec Angela. J'avais une dissertation à terminer pour l'anglais et un exposé à faire pour le français. J'avais décidé de faire mon exposé sur le compositeur Debussy. Une fois mes devoirs terminés, j'allai regarder la télévision sachant que le tueur en série rodait toujours, je n'avais toujours pas le droit de sortir.

Alors que j'étais en plein dans mon feuilleton, mon père rentrait assez brusquement dans le salon. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passe pour qu'il ait un air aussi paniqué.

- Bonjour papa, qu'est ce qui se passe tu as l'air bizarre ?

- Oh Bella tu es là, j'ai eu très peur tu sais.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je suis allé au lycée et je n'ai pas vu ta camionnette !

- Et alors ? Demandai-je sceptique

- On a arrêté le tueur en série, on a trouvé son matériel de ponction, mais il nous a dit qu'il avait une victime qu'il avait kidnappée dans la journée, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu vois je suis là, rassures toi.

- On cherche partout, pour la trouver, tu n'aurais pas des informations sur une personne qui ne serait pas venu en cours aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Non, désolée, mais vous êtes sûr qu'il a dit vrai ?

- Oui, il a donné des indications qui ne trompent pas, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

- Ok, je peux sortir maintenant, parce que la télé c'est bien gentil, mais c'est ennuyeux.

- Oui, mais fait attention à toi.

- Oui papa. Dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sonore sur la joue.

J'éteignis la télévision, montai dans ma chambre prendre mon reflex, j'adore la photographie, je décidai d'aller dans la forêt d'Olympique. Il y avait vraiment des endroits magnifiques.

Je pris ma Chevrolet pour sortir un peu de la ville et allai plus dans la forêt, je trouvai rapidement un endroit ou me garer. Je descendis avec mon appareil photo. Je pris quelques clichés pendant que j'avançais sur un sentier, c'était vraiment magnifique les arbres commençaient à bourgeonner. Le printemps était vraiment une belle saison, quoi que quand on y pense, chaque saison à son propre charme, l'été c'est la beauté des arbres en fleurs, l'automne et ses couleurs chatoyantes, l'hiver et son manteau blanc, y a vraiment de belles saisons par ici, je regrette pas d'être venue ici, il y a vraiment de quoi travailler son art de la photo.

Une fois que j'avais terminé de prendre mes photos, je retournai vers mon véhicule pour rentrer chez moi, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Il était déjà 19h11 lorsque j'étais chez moi, Charlie avait commandé une pizza, ça m'arrangeai, je ne voulais pas faire la cuisine ce soir, la balade m'avait épuisé. Je demandais à mon père ce qu'il en était de la personne qu'ils recherchaient, j'appris qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée dans un local de Port-Angeles, elle était de là-bas, saine et sauve. Charlie avait tellement bien mené l'enquête qu'il allait recevoir une promotion avec une belle prime à la clé.

Une fois le repas terminé, je montai dans ma chambre pour me connecter sur Facebook et Twitter, rien de nouveau, c'est assez ennuyeux par ici, à Phoenix les choses bougeaient plus. Mais je souhaite changer de vie, donc il faut que je m'y fasse. J'allai faire mon brin de toilette et allai rattraper mon sommeil en espérant que le week-end se passe bien, pensant à ce que je devais dire à Jacob le lendemain. Je me couchais vers 21h15.

Mon père était venu me réveiller, car voyant midi arriver, il pensait que j'avais oublié mon rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec Jacob, heureusement qu'il l'a fait sinon je crois que j'aurai pu dormir toute la journée, la semaine avait été vraiment épuisante, c'est fini les sorties du dimanche soir. Quoi que je dise toujours ça avant de recommencer.

On déjeuna rapidement, vers 13h15 je me rendais chez Jake, il m'avait dit qu'il avait réussi à se procurer les pièces dont on avait besoin pour les motos. Il avait dû, en contrepartie, rendre service en changeant l'alternateur d'une voiture et les bougies d'une autre.

En arrivant chez lui, je l'embrassais pour lui dire bonjour et le remerciai pour les pièces. On commença notre travail en démontant les bécanes afin de remplacer les pièces et de les améliorer en les débridant, pour avoir plus d'adrénaline. Au bout d'une heure et demie je décidai de rentrer dans le vif du sujet :

- Écoute Jacob, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Lui dis-je avec tout mon courage rassemblé.

- Non dis rien je sais ce que tu vas dire, tu n'es pas intéressée par moi je l'ai bien compris quand on était au cinéma. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je tiens trop à notre amitié pour tout gâcher.

- Merci Jake, tu sais je t'aime bien mais, juste en ami.

- De toute façon, je crois que ça n'aurait pas marché entre nous. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

En deux phrases il avait réussi à me comprendre et à me rassurer sur la nature de notre relation. Je continuais donc mon travail, tout en rigolant avec Jacob sur des blagues quelques peu trivial. Ça faisait du bien de se changer les idées ainsi. Je n'avais pas vu les heures passées, mais en voyant le soleil entamer sa descente je me doutai qu'il était déjà tard pour dîner avec Charlie. Jake me proposa de rester manger et il m'informa par la même que mon père était lui aussi invité. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant, bonne question. Je mis ça sur le dos de l'histoire du mec qui se prend pour Dracula, pas très original comme idée.

Le repas se passa bien, Billy avait cuisiné des lasagnes, elles étaient vraiment délicieuses. J'vais lancer la conversation du soccer en pensant à ce formidable joueur français qui était venu jouer ici, dans notre championnat, quel prestige. Le reste de la soirée je le passai avec Jake à contempler les étoiles, je ne m'y étais jamais vraiment intéressé, mais c'était un spectacle que je ne me lassai pas de voir.

Je rentrai tout doucement à la maison avec mon père qui avait passé une excellente soirée, ça lui faisait du bien de sortir un peu après son affaire, dans laquelle il avait mis beaucoup d'effort afin de la résoudre.

Je me réveillai ce dimanche en pleine forme, la journée que j'allais passer en compagnie d'Angela allait être vraiment géniale, j'avais prévu de faire un billard dans un bar que j'aimais bien à Forks le In Place, il y avait billard anglais, français ou encore américain. Et ensuite nous irions au Sunset Lanes faire un bowling. Aujourd'hui on se coucherait tôt, pas comme la semaine dernière où on était vraiment éreintées.

Quand 13h30 arriva, Angela vint sonner à la porte pour me prévenir de son arrivée, je l'invitai à entrer et à boire quelque chose. Elle prit un café Cappuccino et moi un décaféiné. Je lui proposai mon planning de la journée, elle en était heureuse, apparemment cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait de bowling.

L'après-midi se passa bien, j'expliquai à Angie que j'avais parlé avec Jake et qu'il avait été très compréhensif. Elle était contente pour moi, car elle savait que je tenais beaucoup à mon amitié avec Jacob. Après trois parties de Billard où j'avais gagné avec beaucoup de chance et deux parties de bowling, avec une partie gagnée chacune nous décidâmes de regagner nos domiciles. Je raccompagnai Angela chez moi pour qu'elle récupère sa voiture et lui dis au revoir. Nous avions mangé vite fait au Subway qu'il y avait en ville, donc je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain pour me faire un brin de toilette, en décidant de prendre une douche le lendemain matin. Je me couchai vers 21h15 après avoir regardé les informations de la semaine.

Alice PDV :

Aujourd'hui c'était samedi et on devait ranger toutes nos affaires pour pouvoir rentrer en Amérique, du moins ce qui nous tient à cœur, car étant donné que nous ne manquions pas d'argent on pourrait se racheter des affaires. Je pris donc ma garde-robe au complet, car étant donné que je suivais la mode mes affaires étaient quasiment uniques, du fait sur mesure par de grands couturiers français. J'avais également insisté auprès de Carlisle pour qu'on ramène ma belle Porsche jaune, c'était une Boxster spyder, je l'avais achetée directement en Allemagne. Après pour le reste de la famille, ils ne prendront pas grand-chose si on compare à moi.

Je passais le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder la côte. J'avais couru jusque Quend, c'était vraiment une belle ville. Regardant dans le lointain, je fus interrompu par la vibration de mon téléphone, c'était Jasper :

- Oui Jasper ?

- On va pas tarder à prendre la route pour Paris.

- Déjà, j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Alice, je te trouve très calme et pensive.

- Oui je sais, je me sens seule en ce moment et je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie.

- Tu penses encore à ton âme sœur que tu n'as pas encore trouvée.

- Oui, écoutes, ça fait 91 ans que j'ai 19 ans et si je l'avais rencontrée et pas reconnu, ma marque est tellement mal placée que c'est pas évident à remarquer.

- Je sais, mais pense à la nouvelle vie que tu vas avoir à Forks, de nouvelles personnes, il sera peut-être parmi ces jeunes gens.

- Tu as raison, je devrai pas m'en faire, j'ai encore une longue vie devant moi.

Je raccrochai et me levai pour me rendre à la résidence afin de nous rendre à l'aéroport, une fois arrivée à la maison. Je m'habillai de façon à ce qu'on ne voit pas notre peau, sachant que le soleil est présent dans le nord contrairement aux autres années. Donc je mis un jean bleu dur, un tee-shirt manches longues blanc, un foulard jaune à fleur et des lunettes de soleil assez grosses. Tout le monde était habillé plus ou moins de la même manière.

Une fois tout le monde prêt on prit le Bus, neuf places qu'on avait louées et qu'on pourrait laisser à Charles De Gaulle. Ça me faisait plaisir de retrouver Forks, il y avait un petit moment qu'on avait quitté cette ville. J'allais retrouver le Parc National d'Olympique, avec ces merveilleux paysages, que ce soit la montagne, la forêt ou encore la côte, c'était vraiment exceptionnel.

Une fois arrivée à destination on mit nos bagages à l'enregistrement, il fallait payer un supplément pour la mienne, je me demande bien pourquoi, je n'ai que le strict nécessaire.

On s'installa à bord de l'appareil, nous nous apprêtions à décoller et partir pour 10h de vol jusque New-York. On prendra notre correspondance pour Seattle et ensuite on achètera des voitures pour les différents couples, sauf pour moi, une Jeep pour Emmett, une BMW pour Rosalie, une Volvo pour Edward et Jane, une Cadillac pour Jasper et Maria et les parents ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils prendraient, par conséquent ils achèteront plus tard, en attendant Carlisle ira travailler avec la Jeep.

Je faisais passer le temps en écoutant la musique. On arriverait lundi matin vers 3h, Carlisle avait fait le nécessaire pour nous inscrire et on irait donc à l'école, dès notre arrivée. Carlisle avait déjà son poste de chirurgien à l'hôpital de Forks.

**j'espère que c'est à la hauteur de vos espérances, dites moi tout! je prenderai note de toutes vos critiques!**


	8. Les Nouveaux!

**Merci à toutes pour les reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup! Je vous poste la suite, avec un peu de recul en appréhendant vos réactions diverses soient elles.**

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser car je risque de mettre plus de temps à publier car je travaille pendant mes vacances et par conséquent je ne peux pas trop écrire.**

**Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

Bella PDV :

Je me levai et me préparai pour aller en cours, je m'habillai de façon assez chaude, car il pleuvait, donc je mis un jean et un pull fin rouge brique. Je pris les clés de ma camionnette et allai en cours de math avec Mr Varner, je ne l'aimai pas trop, il n'arrête pas de nous reprocher de trop discuter avec Angela pendant son cours. En arrivant au lycée je vis deux nouvelles voitures une volvo grise et une BMW rouge, pas très discret soi dit en passant. Je ne fis pas plus attention à ce détail.

Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de classe, pendant que Angela s'installai à notre table, le professeur m'interrompit.

- Miss Swan vous allez changer de paillasse, et vous installer au fond de la salle il y a une nouvelle élève d'arriver et je voudrai que tu lui fasses visiter le lycée et qu'elle ne se sente pas seule.

- Bien sur Mr Varner.

Je savais très bien qu'il voulait nous séparer Angela et moi, mais alors prendre une nouvelle élève comme excuse c'était minable. Je m'assois à la table du fond et la je vis une fille à la beauté surhumaine, elle était brune avec un regard au couleur miel il était profond. Ses cheveux étaient mi-court et ils partaient dans tout les sens, elle avait un teint d'albâtre, et n'était pas très grande. Elle donnait l'impression de danser quand elle marchait. Mr Varner la présenta, elle s'appelait Alice Cullen. Elle vint s'installer à côté de moi, je commençai la conversation.

- Bonjour, je me présente je suis Bella Swan.

- Enchantée.

J'étais hypnotisée par son regard et sa beauté, et sont parfum sentait la vanille avec une pointe de cannelle ça lui allait bien, elle avait l'air vraiment sympathique. Je ne discutai pas trop avec elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait une réputation de pipelette comme Angela et moi. Mais le cours passa a une vitesse extrêmement lente, je n'aimais pas beaucoup les maths et le fait de ne pas discuter pendant le cours n'aidait pas beaucoup.

Alice PDV :

Il était l'heure d'aller en cours, j'étais inscrit en première et j'étais censé avoir 17 ans, logique car plus on arrivé jeune et plus on pouvait rester longtemps. Je montai dans la volvo de mon frère, tandis que Rosalie prenait sa voiture. Jane et Maria était inscrite dans un autre lycée pour améliorer leur langue anglaise, c'était un lycée spécialisé pour les élèves étrangers. Nous arrivâmes au lycée et me dirigeai vers le secrétariat pour terminer l'inscription et récupérer mon emploi du temps. Je commençai par les maths, j'arrivai à la salle de classe et Mr Varner me présenta à l'ensemble des élèves et m'invita à m'installai à côté d'une jeune fille avec des cheveux auburn qui tombaient en cascade dans le creux de ses reins, elle était très jolie, mais ce qui me frappa le plus fut l'odeur de son sang, c'était comme sentir un grand bordeaux, genre un château Margot de 1929, comme un vin qu'on hume mais que l'on ne peut goûter tellement il est rare, pour moi c'était un arôme si fruité et si épicé en même temps, c'est la tentation à l'état pur. Elle se présenta à moi, elle se prénommait Bella Swan, durant le cours elle ne sortit aucun mot, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je devais la mettre mal à l'aise.

Le cours se termina et se fut l'heure de la pause inter-cour, je rejoignis mes frères et sœur, et pendant qu'on parlait de notre début de matinée, j'eus une vision, elle était au sujet de Bella. Dans ma vision elle était moins tendu qu'aujourd'hui et on était ensemble on faisait une séance de shopping. Lorsque je revins à moi, je réalisais que Bella et moi seront très liées. On serait de bonnes amies, en plus si elle aime faire du shopping, quoiqu'au vu de ses habits d'aujourd'hui il faudrait surement refaire sa garde robe. Je savais que le cours prochain se déroulerait avec elle, j'avais Anglais et je me débrouillerai pour être à côté d'elle, même si elle est déjà attablée avec quelqu'un. J'entrai dans le cours de Mr Mason me présentai à lui et allai m'installai au fond de la salle, les autres élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés. La première à entrer fut Bella suivi de près par une fille a l'air un peu pétasse, se devait être Jessica. Je fis un grand sourire à Bella et lui indiquai la place libre qui se situer à côté de moi. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, elle était à côté de Jessica qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup. Elle avait l'air surprise par cette invitation, mais saisit sa chance de ne pas être avec l'autre fille. Je lui expliquais que nous étions revenus de France avec ma famille, j'évitais le côté vampire de la question. Nous continuons à discuter durant le cours, je l'invitais à notre table ce midi, j'étais consciente que se serait difficile de l'avoir à notre table, car étant donné que l'on ne mange pas il faudra faire attention qu'elle ne nous observe pas trop.

Je découvris qu'elle aimait la photo, nous avions des points communs que je ne pensais pas possible, car très peu de personne me comprenait et éprouvait ce besoin de solitude, ou encore prendre la beauté de la nature en photo où la peindre. J'aime beaucoup la peinture mais très peu de personne ont vu mes tableaux, juste Jasper car je suis très proche de lui. Le don de clairvoyance que je possédais, me rapprochais de Jasper et d'Edward car nous étions peu nombreux à avoir des facultés. Jane en avait un aussi, mais c'était différent ça ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'elle faisait parti du groupe.

La sonnerie retentit est nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafeteria, je sentais Bella un peu nerveuse, je lui pris la main pour la rassurer et un frisson me parcourra tout le corps. Une fois arrivée nous nous installions à une table au fond du réfectoire. Edward m'envoya un sourire assez étrange et Jazz n'avait pas l'air à l'aise mais je me doutais que c'était du à l'odeur de son sang qui était très attirant.

- Je vous présente Bella, on a eu cours ce matin ensemble. Annonçai-je.

- Bonjour à tous. Lança-t-elle.

- Salut toute seule. Répondit Emmett.

Pour salutation les autres lui firent un signe de la tête.

- Assied toi Bella je t'en prie, on ne mord. Dis-je en pensant à ce que je vanais de lui dire, ironique non et en lui montrant la chaise à mes côtés .

- Oui bien sûr, je suis vraiment surprise vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Me dit-elle.

- Pourtant nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté nous avons été adopté par Carlisle et Esmée.

Le reste du repas se passa sans trop de difficulté, elle ne faisait pas trop attention à nos assiettes et ce que nous ingurgitions. Je sentais Rosalie sur la défensive, elle n'avait pas dit un mot du repas. Tandis que Emmett et Edward semblait très bien s'entendre avec Bella. L'après midi j'étais dispensée de sport, notre père nous avait tous dispensé, et pour cause notre force et tout le blabla qu'on peut pas se contrôler, je n'étais pas d'accord je pense qu'on peut réussir à ne pas se faire remarquer, mais le vote avait eu raison de moi.

Bella PDV :

Le cours suivant était avec Alice, elle avait voulu que je m'installe à côté d'elle j'avais saisit ma chance de ne pas être avec cette garce de Jessica. Nous avions passé le cours à discuter, le professeur nous a repérer mais n'a rien dit, tant que les notes ne baisse pas, il n'est pas contre les chuchotages. Une fois le cours terminé, on alla manger, Alice du voir mon anxiété car elle me prit la main ce qui eut pour effet de m'envoyer un choc électrique dans la colonne vertébrale, en plus Alice avait la main très froide, mais je me dis que ça devait être normal. Je vis qu'Alice n'avait pas grand appétit, une salade et une pomme constituait son repas. Une fois arrivée elle me présenta à sa famille apparemment adoptive, mais c'est incroyable comme il se ressemble, une peau si pâle, des yeux dorés, et une beauté à couper le souffle. Ils me saluaient mais je sentis une pointe d'amertume de la part de Rosalie, et Jasper le blondinet aux cheveux bouclait, je ne sais pas il était étrange. Bref le repas se passa correctement, Emmett et Edward étaient très gentils, je ne peux pas dire sur les autres ils n'ont pas trop parlé.

Je me dirigeai vers mon cours favori le sport, arrêtons les sarcasmes, je fus encore plus déprimé quand je su qu'Alice était dispensé, heureusement Angela ne m'avait pas lâchée. Pendant le cours, le professeur vit mon manque d'enthousiasme et me libéra du cours.

Quand je sorti du gymnase je vis Alice qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Elle se dirigea vers moi :

- Salut, justement c'est toi que j'attendais.

- Oui, et que me vaut cette honneur ?

- Je t'invite chez moi vendredi soir, tu veux je te présenterai la famille au complet, tu n'as pas vus Jane la copine d'Edward et Maria celle de Jazz. Il y aura mes parents aussi si tu veux ?

- Oui pourquoi pas je n'ai rien de prévu ce vendredi.

- Géniale tu verras ce sera sympa. Par contre je sais pas encore l'heure ni ce qu'on fera je vais organiser un truc, t'inquiète pas.

- Oui je te fais confiance pour ça.

Sur ce elle partit en montant dans la volvo de son frère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais accepté je la connais à peine. Mais j'ai une bonne intuition et peut être que mon subconscient m'a aidée. La journée se termina tranquillement et je rentrai chez moi, je faisais mes devoirs quand mon père rentra, c'était rare qu'il rentre aussi tôt, mais je l'informais que ce soir ce serait manchon de canard sauce au miel et des frites maison. A cette annonce il semblait content, je sais qu'il aimait le canard. Une fois la soirée passée je me couchai vers 23h, il y avait eu un beau film à la télévision ce soir.

Alice PDV :

Apparemment personne avait cours juste après manger et je m'attendais à des représailles de la part de Rose. On s'installa sur une table qu'il y a à l'extérieur et commençai à parler :

- Alors comment s'est passée votre matinée tentai-je.

- QUOI ! tu invites une inconnue à notre table on est obligé de faire semblant de manger pour protéger notre secret et toi tu fais comme si de rien n'était. M'agressa Rose.

- Bon écoute Rose on est toujours resté à l'écart de tout le monde, j'ai besoin d'une vie sociale moi aussi, et c'est pas comme si tout le lycée avait été convié à notre table. Me défendis-je.

- Oui tu as raison, et je l'aime bien cette fille. Dit Edward en prenant ma défense.

- Tu aurais tout de même pu nous prévenir avant. Dit Rosalie en se calmant.

- Tu sais tu devrais, apprendre à la connaître, d'ailleurs pour que tout le monde puisse faire connaissance je vais l'inviter ce vendredi, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Pour toute réponse je reçus un silence unanime. J'eus une vision où je vis que Bella sortirai plus tôt de son cours de sport. Je décidai donc de l'inviter à ce moment. Elle accepta sans hésitation, c'était vraiment une fille sympa et je suis sûre que tout le monde l'aimerait. Il me restait plus qu'à organiser la soirée, mais j'avais déjà ma petite idée, un jeu idéale pour faire plus ample connaissance.

**qu'en pensez-vous? vite votre avis je stresse un peu là!**


	9. Nouveaux Projets?

**Voilà une suite qui j'espère vous plaira! je souhaite bonne chance aux française de l'équipe de France pour le mondial!**

**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

Bella PDV :

J'étais vraiment contente qu'Alice m'invite chez elle, Jacob m'avait prévenu qu'il y allait avoir de nouveaux arrivants, car il y avait des déménageurs qui avaient commencé à remettre en ordre la villa qui se situait à l'orée de la forêt. Ça devait être celle que j'avais observée, je savais donc déjà où j'irai. Je savais qu'on allait devenir des amies proches. En pensant à des amis proches je décidai de téléphoner à Jake :

- Allo ?

- Jake, c'est Bella, comment tu vas ?

- Bien, j'ai eu des pièces pour l'esthétique des motos, bon c'est pas très utile, mais ça permet de travailler un peu plus dessus.

- C'est génial, et on en est où pour la remise en marche de ces engins ?

- Presque terminé, il nous reste un samedi à travailler dessus et après on pourra les essayer.

- Cool on ira du côté de la montagne pour plus de sensation.

- Ok on se voit toujours demain ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ouais pas de souci. Tu connais les nouveaux arrivants ?

- Non, mais je crois que mon père a connu les parents y'a pas mal de temps déjà.

- Ok, bon allez je te laisse, bisous.

- Bisous à tout le monde.

Je raccrochai et montai faire mes devoirs. J'avais beaucoup de difficultés à me concentrer, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à l'invitation d'Alice, je me demandais ce qu'on allait faire, en plus sa famille était assez étrange, je ne sais pas si je serai acceptée par cette Rosalie, mais elle a l'air d'être ainsi avec tout le monde.

Je descendis pour repasser le linge que mon père avait mis à sécher avant de partir, je n'aimais pas trop les tâches ménagères, mais étant donné que je suis la seule fille de la maison je dois faire avec si je veux des habits corrects à porter. Je pensais à faire un peu de shopping, car mes vêtements étaient plus tellement frais.

Charlie rentra du boulot et m'affirma que suite à l'arrestation du mec qui se prend pour un vampire et la fille retrouvée, il avait eu le droit à une promotion. Je le félicitai en le prenant dans mes bras, j'étais fière de lui, il ferait un excellent inspecteur. Il me demanda si je voulais un endroit à moi pour exposer des affaires, comme pour mes photos ou encore un atelier mécanique. En plus de sa promotion il avait eu une très bonne prime. Je ne voulais pas qu'il dépense son argent qu'il avait mérité, mais il m'obligea presque à accepter, c'était pour soi-disant me remercier d'être en vie et de ne pas être tombé dans les bras de ce psychopathe. Donc d'ici un mois j'aurais un atelier mécanique dans une pièce, un atelier photo dans l'autre et à l'étage une chambre pour si je m'endormais en cours de route. Cette petite cabane se situera derrière la maison un plus loin dans les bois il avait déjà acheté la parcelle.

Le dîner passa rapidement on faisait des projets pour organiser les travaux et la décoration de mon petit chez moi. Bon y aura pas de salle de bain et tout le reste, mais ça me suffisait amplement. J'étais super contente que mon père fasse cela pour moi, pour le remercier je décidai que je lui achèterai quelque chose en retour, bien sûr ça ne sera pas aussi grandiose, mais symbolique, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi. J'allai donc me coucher alors que j'étais sur un petit nuage.

Je me réveillai en pleine nuit suite à un cauchemar, j'étais dans la forêt et on me poursuivait, mais ils allaient plus vite que moi et au moment où ils m'attrapaient je m'aperçus que c'était des vampires et c'est au moment où ils allaient me mordre que je me suis réveillée en transe et en sueur dans mon lit.

Je me levai et allai me rafraichir un peu le visage, ensuite je descendis boire un grand verre de lait, ce qui m'aide souvent à me rendormir après un mauvais rêve. Mon père c'était levé et m'avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, je lui expliquais que c'était juste un cauchemar. Je me recouchai, il était 4h13 du matin, il me restait trois heures à dormir.

La matinée se passa sans encombre, je décidai d'inviter Alice à notre table pour la présenter de façon officielle. Angela avait bien sympathisé avec Alice et je remarquai que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient regardées assez étrangement quand je les avais présentées, mais je ne fis pas plus attention à cela. J'étais contente qu'elles s'entendent bien, on ferait de bonne partie ensemble, enfin j'espère. Je découvris un peu plus de choses sur Alice notamment qu'elle aimait le soccer, tout comme Angela et moi.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le coach me prit à part, je ne sais pas comment il avait su que j'aimais le soccer, car sachant que je suis douée pour aucun autre sport, comment le coach aurait pu savoir que je jouais bien au foot. Quoi qu'il en soit il me demanda si je voulais intégrer une équipe de football, pour être capitaine et si je connaissais d'autres filles qui partageaient la même passion que moi. Je pensais tout de suite à Angela et Alice, mais je me souvins que Alice était dispensé, je me fis une note à moi-même pour lui demander pour quelle raison elle était dispensée.

Je me dépêchai de rattraper Angela et lui proposait de rentrer dans l'équipe avec moi, elle sauta de joie à l'idée de jouer ensemble dans une équipe de soccer. Ça faisait un point commun que l'on pourrait partager vraiment. J'avais pris les horaires des entraînements c'était le mercredi et le vendredi soir. Les matchs étaient prévus le dimanche matin, ce qui m'arrangeait, car mon samedi avec Jake était préservé. Manquait plus qu'à trouver d'autres filles.

Alice PDV :

J'étais contente de m'être fait une amie comme Bella, elle était sincère, gentille, généreuse, je pouvais avoir sa présence et son parfum avec moi le plus souvent possible. Alors que j'étais dans ma chambre seule et songeuse, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, suite à son odeur je reconnus aussitôt de qui il s'agissait :

- Tu peux entrer Ed'.

- Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles, petite sœur. Tu as l'air mieux depuis qu'on rentrait de France. Tu avais le mal du pays ?

- Oui on peut dire ça et puis je me suis fait une amie, sur qui je peux compter.

- Comment tu peux le savoir tu ne la connais que depuis aujourd'hui ?

- Je l'ai vu Edward.

- Tiens à ce propos j'ai un petit souci avec Bella, elle est gentille et tout, mais quelque chose m'intrigue, je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées.

- Oh moins une qui pourra te surprendre. À ce propos pour vendredi, j'ai prévu un petit jeu pour découvrir plus de choses sur elle.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un Action Vérité.

- Intéressant et si elle ment ?

- On le saura avec notre ouïe fine, les battements de son cœur la trahiront.

- Et comment comptes-tu-lui dire que tu sais qu'elle ment ?

- Je lui dirai qu'elle ment mal et que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage. Changeons un peu de sujet comment ça va avec Jane ?

- Bah écoute ça va, j'essaie de la faire adhérer à notre mode de régime alimentaire, c'est pas évident, je subis ses sautes d'humeurs. Mais je veux qu'elle soit comme nous et qu'elle ne se sente pas obligée de faire du mal aux autres en utilisant son pouvoir.

- Je te fais confiance et puis tu sais l'amour est le plus fort, elle t'a suivi c'est déjà énorme, c'est ton âme sœur et tu as de la chance de l'avoir trouvée, profites-en.

- Ça doit être difficile pour toi de nous voir tous en couple.

- Non je vais mieux depuis qu'on est rentré de France, car je sais qu'elle n'est pas loin de moi et c'est juste une question de temps.

La journée de cours c'était super bien passé les profs avaient été sympa et ne nous avaient pas trop donnés de devoirs. Il y a une chose qui m'avait frappée de plein fouet, Bella m'avait invitée à manger avec elle chose qui m'avait agréablement surprise, mais quand elle m'a présenté Angela et que l'on s'est fait la bise pour se dire bonjour, j'avais reçu comme une sorte de sensation étrange, Angela n'était pas une simple humaine. Elle doit pratiquer la magie, le plus étrange et que ce n'était pas négatif, elle doit utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le bien de tous. Je ne savais pas si Bella était au courant de son don, mais je sais qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose que moi, d'ailleurs la fraîcheur de ma peau ne peut pas vraiment me cacher. J'espère juste qu'elle ne dira rien à Bella, je ne voudrais pas perdre son amitié.

En fin de soirée j'eus une vision de Bella qui avait eu une discussion avec le coach pour faire une équipe de football féminin, elle serait la capitaine, je vis qu'elle avait proposée Angela et moi pour faire partie de l'équipe. Une deuxième vision m'a assénée, je voyais Bella me demander pourquoi j'étais dispensée de sport. Suite à cela je décidai d'aller voir Carlisle pour m'expliquer un peu à ce propos. J'allais dons dans son bureau.

- Carlisle je peux te parler ?

- Oui bien sur, entre Alice. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé, mais je veux pouvoir pratiquer du sport, j'en ai marre de ne pas être comme les autres, je saurai contrôler ma force et si les autres veulent pas en faire je les oblige pas c'est juste moi que ça concerne. En plus tu sais que j'adore le soccer et je pense que ça serait bénéfique pour moi et mon moral, je te promets de faire attention et...

- D'accord. Me coupa-t-il alors que j'étais lancée dans ma tirade.

- QUOI ! Dis-je surprise.

- Je suis d'accord, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi que tu t'épanouisses et si tu dis que tu feras attention, alors je te crois et je te retire ta dispense de sport.

- Merci beaucoup père, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Sur ce j'attendais avec impatience la venue de Bella, pour me demander la raison pour laquelle nous étions dispensés dans la famille. Je lui expliquerai que l'on n'a pas vraiment de raison, mais comme notre père et médecin, on en profite.

**Alors Alors? Reviews!**


	10. Une Equipe de Soccer!

**Je ne sais pas si c'est les vacances, mais je me sens délaissé au niveau des reviews? pour ma part je suis peu disponible pour écrire la suite de l'histoire donc je pense espacé un peu plus les publications, ne m'en voulais pas.**

**De plus je suis un peu déçu de la défaite des française ne demi-finale, au vue du match on était meilleure mais on a pas su concrétiser.**

**Merci à vous de suivre mon histoire quand même, et merci pour les reviews et je prends les critiques bonnes ou mauvaise dans le bon sens du terme.**

Bella PDV :

Je m'imaginai déjà être à l'entrainement de foot de ce mercredi, ce serait super qu'Angela puisse faire partie de l'équipe. Par ailleurs c'est dommage que Alice soit dispensée, mais je vais voir si ce n'est pas négociable, peut-être que c'est juste pour 15 jours. Je me demandai également qui était les autres filles, enfin je saurai bien assez tôt. Je contactai Angela à ce propos :

- Allo ?

- Angie accroche-toi bien j'ai une super nouvelle pour toi.

Qui est ?

- Je te propose de jouer avec moi dans l'équipe féminine de soccer.

- Super c'est génial, y a des sélections ou un truc dans le genre ?

- Non, il manque quelques filles, donc ils ont su que j'aimais le foot et m'ont proposé, ils m'ont dit de recruter si je connaissais d'autres filles.

- Tu as pensé à demander à Alice ? Je sais qu'elle adore ça, elle aussi.

- Oui j'y ai pensé, mais elle est dispensée, je sais pas si c'est juste pour une durée déterminée ou non. Je vais la voir demain à ce propos.

- Bella t'es vraiment la meilleure amie que je pouvais trouver. On va s'éclater, d'ailleurs c'est quand l'entrainement ?

- Le mercredi et vendredi soir de 18h à 21h.

- Oh ça rigole pas dis donc, je vais avoir du mal au début. M'avoua-t-elle.

- Oui moi aussi. Lui répondis-je

- Bon je te laisse, j'ai mon exposé d'espagnol à terminer.

- Ok bisous à tout le monde.

- Toi de même.

- Demain c'est mercredi justement, on va pouvoir avoir un aperçu de ce que sera les entraînements, les matchs et les autres filles de l'équipe.

Je me levai en forme et énervé de savoir que l'entrainement était ce soir. Je commençais la matinée par deux heures de sport, c'est vrai ça faisait beaucoup dans la journée mais j'avais bon espoir de supporter cela, même si ça serait dur au début. Je me préparai énergiquement et pris un croissant que mon père avait l'habitude de ramener le mercredi matin, il y avait une boulangerie française dans cette petite bourgade, tout de même.

Une fois arrivée au lycée, je me garai à mon emplacement habituelle, j'étais en avance, car j'étais la première arrivée je n'avais pas regardé l'heure avant de partir. La deuxième voiture qui arriva fut celle des Cullen, avec Rosalie au volant d'une BMW rouge. Alice était dedans, je lui fis signe bonjour quand elle regarda dans ma direction. Elle se dirigea vers moi et vînt me saluer, elle avait posé une main sur mon bras et à ce moment précis la marque de naissance que j'avais à la cuisse me brûla fortement. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps, je ne fis pas plus attention que ça, car je devais poser une question à Alice.

- Alice, j'ai une petite question à te poser, si tu veux bien ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous tous dispensés ?

- J'ai un peu honte de le dire, mais on est un peu fainéant et on profite que notre père soit médecin pour nous faire une dispense à l'année.

- Ah d'accord.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Nan comme ça, dis-je en sachant qu'elle voudrait savoir elle était d'un naturel curieux et ça me plaisait bien.

- Bella, dis-moi.

- Et bien, le coach monte une équipe féminine de football type soccer, j'avais pensé que… affirmai-je en laissant ma phrase en suspend sachant qu'elle accepterait en mettant sa fainéantise de côté.

- Oui, tu as raison ça m'intéresse, je devrai être obligé de pratiquer les autres sports qui sont dans le cursus, mais bon tant pis.

- Oh ça va c'est pas si terrible et en plus tu seras avec moi, c'est pas un supplice non plus.

- Nan t'as raison, en plus on s'amusera. Ça ne peut être que mieux.

- L'entraînement c'est ce soir tu viens, on verra les autres membres.

- Ok, pas de souci, au fait t'as demandé à Angela je sais qu'elle adore ça ?

- Oui c'est ok pour elle aussi, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Sur ce je partis à mon cours de sport, ce trimestre c'était sport collectif, j'avais choisi le handball. Malheureusement aujourd'hui je me retrouvais dans l'équipe de Jessica. Elle avait mis un short très court, trop court, mais quelle sal*pe celle-là. Apparemment elle s'était élu capitaine et essayai de diriger toute l'équipe.

- Oh Jessica, c'est un sport co que je sache et qui t'as dit que t'étais capitaine ?

- Toi la maladroite de service on t'a pas sonné.

- QUOI ! Mais j'hallucine, t'as vu comment t'es arrangée avec ton short trop court, tu crois que tu fais sexy et ben nan, tu fais plutôt pitié. Et puis si tu veux que la maladroite de service elle te montre ce qu'elle sait faire, je vais te coller mon poing dans la gueule et il ira sans problème et sans maladresse.

- Ouh ! Mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle Isabella. Écoutes, je veux juste gagner, alors évite de jouer.

Sur ce elle se retourna pour aller sur le terrain, mais je l'attrapai pour qu'elle se retourne et lui collai une droite comme jamais j'avais fait, je sentis un de mes doigts craquer. Le coach Clapp vînt voir ce qu'il se passait et envoya Mike amener Jessica à l'infirmerie, elle avait le nez qui saignait. Il me prit à part afin de savoir ce qui m'avait pris.

- Bella je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Elle m'a manqué de respect et je supporte pas ça, je l'aime pas c'est vrai, mais je la respecte, je suis franche avec tout le monde. La preuve je lui ai dit que son short faisait pitié.

- Tu sais Bella toute vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre. Et je te pensai plus responsable que ça, mais là, frapper quelqu'un tu as fait fort. Moi qui pensai que tu étais assez mature pour être capitaine de l'équipe de Soccer.

- Je le suis, je vous le jure. Comment puis-je vous le montrer et garder ce poste ?

- Je vois bien quelques petites choses, mais je suis pas sûr que tu acceptes vu ton comportement d'aujourd'hui.

- Dites-moi je suis prête à tout, je suis pas d'un naturel méchant, vous savez d'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que je frappe quelqu'un, je crois que je me suis cassée le pouce.

- Fait moi voir ça. Oui effectivement tu y es allé fort, mais il est pas cassé juste une entorse du pouce. Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie. Angela emmène Bella à l'infirmerie.

- Et que dois-je faire pour vous convaincre d'être capitaine ?

- Tu devras laver les vestiaires pendant un mois et accepter Jessica dans ton équipe.

Je ruminai en moi-même, je savais qu'elle allait me causer des ennuis, je la déteste. Angela pris de mes nouvelles, je lui montrai mon pouce et elle fit une grimace en voyant la couleur violette qu'il avait pris. L'infirmière me posa une attelle pour mon pouce et me congédia pour la journée. Je croisai Jessica dans la chambre à côté, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant avec un tampax dans le nez et une lèvre coupée en deux et violette. Je l'avais pas loupée, mais elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Quand je pense que j'allai devoir me la coltiner, aux entraînements et match, bon voyons le bon côté des choses je serai au-dessus d'elle, car je serai capitaine.

J'allais au parking pour récupérer ma voiture et rentrer chez moi, je vis les Cullen tous en bande autour de la voiture de Rosalie. Je vis Alice au loin et lui fit un sourire assez victorieux en repensant à Jessica.

Alice PDV :

Nous arrivions les deuxième au lycée Bella était déjà là, avec son antiquité. Je descendis de voiture et la regardait, elle me fit signe bonjour, mais si je voulais entretenir notre amitié, il fallait que j'aille la voir. En plus je savais qu'elle voulait me voir. Je m'approchai pour l'embrasser tout en posant ma main sur son bras, en signe d'amitié. Et là d'un seul coup ma marque de naissance me brûla, c'était un signe, mais lequel, je n'en avais aucune idée. Bella enchaîna sur le sujet pour le Soccer je lui donnais une explication à peu près plausible, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire, « et bien j'ai une force surhumaine et je ne m'épuise jamais ». Elle partit à son cours de sport et moi je retournais auprès de ma famille. Nous n'avions pas cours les deux premières heures, étant donné que ça devait être le sport, mais nous venions toujours au début de la journée, car on n'a rien d'autre à faire chez soi. On ne peut pas faire comme les autres et faire la grasse matinée, on ne dort pas.

- Nous étions en train de parler de choses et d'autres quand Rosalie, me demanda :

- Tu comptes faire quoi vendredi ?

- Avec Bella ?

- Oui, je veux bien apprendre à la connaitre, sa Chevrolet mérite que je m'intéresse à elle.

- Oh ! Mon Ange a un cœur. S'écria Emmett.

- Toi ça va, j'ai juste dit "apprendre" à la connaitre, pas l'apprécier. Répondit-elle en mettant une tape sur la nuque d'Emmett.

- Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas que t'es un Ange tombé du ciel ?

- Alors ? Me demanda Rosalie en ignorant royalement Emmett.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire ne sorte qu'on la connaisse un peu mieux. Je fis un clin d'œil à Edward.

- Tu ne nous mettras pas dans la confidence ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas confiance en Emmett, même s'il le fait pas exprès, il risquerait de faire une gaffe et gâcher l'effet de surprise.

Je fis remarquer à Edward que Jessica avait des vues sur lui, il me fit comprendre que je devais l'aider à la repousser sans en ébruiter un mot auprès de Jane, car elle risquerait de pas bien le prendre et rendre des comptes à Jessica. Chose qui ne me dérangerait pas, ça la remettrait en place, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. Et j'avais cru comprendre que Bella non plus. D'ailleurs en parlant de Bella je la vis sortir du lycée son sac à la main gauche, car elle avait un bandage à la main droite. Je décidai d'aller la voir pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- Bella qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qui t'as blessée ? Et qu'est-ce que ce sourire béat fait sur tes lèvres ?

- Je me suis fait ça toute seule en sport.

- Bella, à d'autre, je sais que tu es maladroite, mais à ce point. Dis-moi la vérité.

- Jessica m'a presque insultée, alors avant qu'elle ne le fasse vraiment je lui mis mon poing dans la figure. Mais comme c'était la première fois que je frappais quelqu'un, j'ai pas pris de précaution et mon pouce s'est retourné. Et je suis fière de moi inutile de me faire la morale.

- Oh je ne te dirai rien, sauf qu'elle avait besoin de se faire remettre en place.

- Le pire c'est qu'à cause de ça j'ai failli ne plus être capitaine.

- Et comment t'a fait ?

- Je dois laver les vestiaires pendant un mois et le pire de tout je dois accepter Jessica dans l'équipe.

- Oh non.

- Parait qu'elle joue bien, on verra ça ce soir.

- Ouais on verra, bon bah à ce soir alors.

- A ce soir.

Sur ce je retournais voir mon clan et leur expliquer ce que Bella avait fait, bien que je savais qu'ils avaient tout entendu. Edward et Rosalie semblaient contents que Bella ai réagi ainsi, ils n'aimaient pas Jessica. Emmett voulait apprendre à Bella à se battre sans se tordre un doigt et Jasper n'aimait pas la violence, pour avoir été violent lui-même, il savait que ça ne résoudrait rien au problème.

J'attendais l'heure de l'entrainement avec impatience...

**Alors je mérite des commentaires?**


	11. Dur Dur L'Entrainement!

**Un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard je m'en excuse infiniment! Mais faut dire que je suis pas trop motivée par les reviews! Bon je suis un peu de mauvaise fois j'en ai déjà pas mal XD! j'espère que ce chapitre sera de votre goût! c'est un peu sportif! le prochain chapitre vous plaira certainement, mais je me tiens au fil de mon histoire et ça risque d'être une assez longue histoire.**

Je pris les clés de voiture et pris la direction du stade, tout en roulant je pensais aux joueuses qu'il pouvait y avoir d'inscrite, j'avais presque oublié cette Jessica, elle m'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs tout de même. Je savais déjà quelle poste j'occuperai, pour avoir déjà joué à Phoenix. Par contre, pour Alice et Angela je n'en avais aucune idée, on n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'en discuter.

Une fois arrivée au stade je me rendis aux vestiaires pour me changer, Angela était déjà arrivée et se changeait en même temps que moi, nous étions les premières. Elle avait revêtu l'ensemble du FC Barcelona dont elle était fan. Pour ma part je portai l'ensemble du club de Chelsea. Alice arriva peu de temps après que nous fûmes changées. Elle était heureuse, elle transpirait la joie de vivre et donnait l'impression de danser, comme à son habitude, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai encore jamais vu triste. Elle avait dû faire du shopping juste avant de venir, car je remarquai que l'ensemble du LOSC était neuf, il y avait encore les étiquettes sur les vêtements.

Ensuite arriva trois filles, elles étaient métissées, un peu comme Jacob, donc je pensais aussitôt que se devait être des filles de la réserve. Deux d'entre elles se ressemblaient énormément. Elles devaient être sœurs. Elles se présentèrent à tour de rôle, il y avait Rebecca, Rachel et Leah. Les deux premières étaient des sœurs de Jacob, il m'en avait parlé, mais je ne les avais jamais vus, elles étaient plus âgées que nous, elles devaient avoir 23 ans. Et l'autre fille faisait partie de la réserve, c'était la fille de Harry qui allait à la pêche avec mon père, elle allait au lycée de la réserve avec Jake.

Jessica et Lauren firent leur entrée dans les vestiaires, j'eus le droit à un regard méchant. Et Alice me dit :

- Tu l'as pas raté. Tout en rigolant.

- T'as un problème Cullen. Agressa-t-elle Jessica.

- Oui et mon problème c'est toi, tu vas arrêter de tourner autour d'Edward il est pas intéressé. Oh et tant que j'y suis, laisse Bella tranquille, ou sinon tu risques d'avoir un beau bleu au niveau de l'œil, qui viendra s'ajouta à ta lèvre enflée et bleuit.

- Elle drague Edward ? demandai-je.

- Oui, mais il est incapable de lui dire qu'il n'est pas intéressé.

Jessica n'avait pas répondu à la remarque d'Alice, sûrement vexée par le fait qu'Edward lui résiste. Une fois tout le monde changés, nous nous dirigions vers le Coach Clapp.

- Bonjour, à toutes. Huit filles pour un premier entrainement, on va dire que c'est jouable, les premiers matchs ne sont que dans trois semaines, donc si vous connaissez du monde capable de venir jouer, y a aucun souci. Je vous préviens d'avance, je veux gagner le championnat, mais je ne veux pas que vous perdez de vue de vous amuser et de créer une bonne entente au sein du groupe. Je tiens à vous informer que Bella est une joueuse expérimentée dans ce domaine et par conséquent, je la nomme capitaine de l'équipe. Sachez que la première qui ne lui obéira pas, dans le cas ou ce qu'elle vous demande soit raisonnable. Je sais que certaines d'entre vous ne l'apprécient pas, ou ne la connaissent pas et bien je veux que ça change. Sachez également qu'un poste n'est jamais acquis et que pour certaines d'entre vous, vous ne savez pas encore à quel poste vous allez jouer, mais je suis là pour ça, on a 3 semaines pour mettre en place une équipe gagnante c'est compris ?

- Oui. Répondîmes tous en chœur.

- Je crois que j'ai pas bien compris oui qui ?

- Oui Coach.

- Je préfère allez un petit échauffement pour commencer, vous me ferez 5 tours de terrains.

Alors que nous partions pour faire notre échauffement, deux filles arrivaient pour l'entrainement. Elles étaient légèrement en retard. Je vis que le Coach donnait les consignes et me montrait du doigt, ensuite elles commençaient l'échauffement. J'étais en tête du groupe, je me devais d'être un exemple en tant que capitaine de l'équipe. Alice était à mes côtés tandis qu'Angela était un peu à la traîne avec Lauren. Jessica et les autres étaient au centre et tenaient bon à l'allure que je donnais.

- Dis Bella je savais pas que tu avais déjà pratiqué ce sport.

- Oui, je jouais à un bon niveau, mais je savais pas que cette petite ville paumée aurait une équipe de soccer. Et toi ça va, tu as une bonne foulée, t'es assez endurante ?

- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de sport, mais j'espère que je tiendrai le coup.

- Pour l'instant ça a l'air d'aller, les autres filles aussi je trouve, Angela et Lauren sont à la traine, mais avec de l'entrainement ça peut bien se passer, je pense.

- Oui c'est sûr, tu joues à quel poste ?

- Milieu de terrain offensif et toi tu as une idée.

- Ouais en 10 quoi, moi j'en sais strictement rien.

L'échauffement se termina sans encombre, tout le monde avait plus ou moins suivi, j'étais un peu essoufflée, mais ça fait un an que je n'ai pas fait du sport intensif. Tandis que les deux nouvelles terminaient leurs tours de chauffe, le Coach nous les présenta, c'était Shane et Carmen, elles arrivaient tout droit de Los Angeles et cherchaient à faire du sport. Elles avaient l'air très proche, pourtant elles ne se ressemblaient pas.

Une fois l'entrainement terminé, je pris mes affaires pour aller me doucher, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas, je devrai attendre de rentrer chez moi pour me rafraichir. Tout le monde était épuisé.

- Alors, Alice, ça s'est passé comme tu le souhaitais ? Tentais-je à bout de souffle.

- Oui, un point de côté, mais ça va. Avec le temps la fatigue physique passera.

- Angela, ça va ? Demandai-je en la voyant au bout du rouleau.

- Faut vraiment être maso et aimer ça.

Nous éclatâmes toutes de rire suite à cette réflexion d'Angela. Je pris des nouvelles des autres filles, je prenais mon rôle de capitaine très au sérieux et je tenais à le garder. Jessica semblait être en forme, peut être ferait-elle une bonne joueuse, d'ailleurs je l'ai vu faire quelques passements de jambes intéressants. Je devrais mettre ma rancoeur de côté.

Les filles s'en allèrent tandis que je nettoyai le vestiaire, le Coach vint à ma rencontre et m'informa qu'il avait vu le proviseur et que je n'aurai aucune sanction pour mon geste envers Jessica, car elle avait refusé de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Il me demanda de trouver trois nouvelles joueuses pour l'équipe. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'allai faire, car il faudrait qu'elles sachent jouer.

Alice était encore ici, elle avait réussi à réparer les douches, mais l'eau chaude n'était pas actionnée. On discuta un petit moment pendant que je travaillai, elle me donna un petit coup de main. Une fois mon travail terminé, je remerciai Alice et rentrai chez moi, Charlie n'était pas encore rentré, sa promotion lui donnait encore plus de travail qu'avant et je le voyais encore moins. Je montai prendre une douche, car j'en avais grand besoin.

Alice PDV :

L'heure de l'entrainement arriva, mais je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas de tenue pour y aller. J'allai rapidement dans un magasin de sport et pris la tenue de l'équipe qui jouait, pas très loin de chez nous quand j'étais en France, le LOSC. J'étais un peu en retard pour l'entrainement, je me dépêchai et quand j'arrivai, seules Angela et Bella étaient arrivés. Pendant que je me changeai Jessica arriva et je fis une remarque à Bella et elle dut voir que je parlais d'elle, car on eut une petite prise de bec, rien de bien méchant. Ce sport promettait d'être captivant.

L'entraîneur nous fit un petit spitch et nous envoya nous échauffer. J'essayai de garder la même allure que Bella afin de ne rien transparaitre. Je la regardai bien durant tout l'entrainement, elle avait une certaine grâce, dans certains gestes technique qu'elle pouvait faire. Sa maladresse avait disparu s'en était incroyable. J'essayai de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas être trop parfaite dans ce que je faisais, mais pas trop maladroite non plus, pour ne pas faire le banc. À la fin de l'entrainement, j'avais une fine pellicule de sueur que je ne me connaissais pas, sans doute le stress de se faire démasquer. Bref je simulai un léger point de côté, étant donné que l'entrainement avait épuisé tout le monde. Les douches étaient en panne, donc tout le monde s'en alla sauf Bella qui devait laver les vestiaires. Je me proposai au Coach pour jeter un oeil aux douches et les réparer. Il accepta et me demanda au passage si je connaissais du monde pour jouer dans notre équipe. Et j'avais bien ma petite idée sur la question, mais j'allai avoir besoin de l'aide de Bella. Et ça tombait bien car elle venait à la maison ce vendredi.

Une fois les douches réparées, je me dirigeai vers Bella qui n'avait pas terminé, je la regardai alors que j'étais posée contre le chambranle de la porte des douches. C'était vraiment une belle fille et en plus avec cette sueur qui lui collait les cheveux au front, elle dégageait quelques choses de frais, de naturel. Elle n'était pas superficielle et c'est ce que j'aimais chez elle. Je me rapprochai d'elle avec un balai à la main et lui proposai un coup de main. Je lui décollai une mèche qui s'était collé sur le front et mon corps réagi aussitôt en m'envoyant un coup électrique dans le bras et une douce chaleur dans le bas de mes reins. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon corps réagissait ainsi dès que je touchai Bella, c'était vraiment étrange. Je ne me préoccupais pas de cela plus longtemps, car Bella me dit au revoir et rentra chez elle. Je m'en allai également, j'avais bien besoin de prendre une douche et remettre mes idées en place.

**pensais au reviews please ;)!**


	12. Au Delà des Apparences!

**Vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais je suis pas très motivé à écrire, je travaille et ça m'épuise, mais dés la rentrée je pense que ça ira mieux, l'école c'est moins épuisant! je vous promet de remettre un chapitre tout de suite mais le 13ème est en cours d'écriture et peut être le 14ème dans ma lancé, en attendant voici le 12ème avec une Alice qui peut se tromper sur les apparences!**

**Ag pour répondre à ta review, oui chelsea car il y a des joueurs que j'aime qui y joue, comme florent maloude, drogba...  
><strong>

Bella PDV :

La fin de semaine s'était bien passée, j'étais plus ou moins courbaturée suite à l'entrainement et toutes les filles que j'avais pu voir l'étaient également. Alice en avait un peu le lendemain, mais allait beaucoup mieux en ce vendredi. J'espère que le fait de refaire un peu d'entrainement, nous fera aller mieux et prendre un certain rythme.

Avant d'aller à l'entrainement j'avais proposé à Alice et Angela de venir à la maison et on irait à l'entrainement, après avoir discuté de choses et d'autres. Alice fut la première à arriver. Je lui proposai de boire quelque chose, elle déclina gentiment.

- Bella assied toi j'ai une super idée pour l'équipe.

- Oui à quel sujet ?

- Pour des nouvelles joueuses, je peux demander à mes sœurs.

- Oui si tu veux, mais tu as combien de sœurs ? Je ne connais que Rosalie.

Plus ou moins trois, Rosalie est celle avec qui mon frère sort, Carlisle et Esmée l'ont adoptée y a déjà un moment, ça doit faire 4 ans qu'ils sont ensemble, ça date du collège. Ensuite il y a Maria Hernandez, qui sort avec le frère de Rosalie, que nous avons adopté aussi et Jane Pattori qui sort avec Edward, mais elle c'est plus récent, elle vient d'Italie, il l'a rencontrée y a tout juste un an et ça été le coup de foudre. Ils voulaient plus se quitter. M'avoua-t-elle.

- Et toi tu as quelqu'un ? Demandai-je en appréhendant la réponse. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer à l'attente d'une réponse.

- Non je suis seule depuis un moment, maintenant. Bon donc pour ce soir on fera une petite soirée et je pense qu'en tant que capitaine de l'équipe tu devrais leur proposer de venir jouer. Mais t'inquiète pas je serais là pour t'aider.

- Ok, y a pas de souci, si tu dis que tu seras là.

Angela arriva et on se mit à parler football, c'était incroyable ce qu'Alice put nous apprendre, elle qui avait été sur le continent où ce sport est roi. Je suivais régulièrement les matchs que l'on pouvait diffuser sur nos chaînes, bien que ce soit rare.

Nous arrivâmes toutes les trois en même temps à l'entrainement, nous étions les premières. Une fois sur le terrain, je rejoignis le Coach Clapp, il m'informa qu'il avait déjà repéré à peu près à quel poste jouerait chaque fille. Donc il m'annonça que je gardais le poste de 10, Lauren serait arrière droite, s'il n'y avait pas plus de filles que ça. Leah serait dans les buts, j'avais remarqué qu'elle avait une bonne détente et avait arrêté quasiment tous mes tirs comme ceux des autres. Angela en stoppeuse (en 4) car elle prenait beaucoup de ballon de la tête. Carmen, la mexicaine, arrière gauche, évidemment elle était gauchère. Alice serait en 6, juste derrière moi, en milieu défensif. Jessica et Rebecca à l'attaque, respectivement à droite et à gauche. Rachel en 5 libéraux. Shane, elle serait milieu gauche. Enfin pour l'instant tant que pas d'autres filles ne menaçaient pas nos postes distinct.

Une fois l'entrainement terminé, nous rentrâmes dans les vestiaires nous changer, la commune n'avait toujours pas remis l'eau chaude. Je nettoyai très rapidement les vestiaires, car Alice et Angela m'avaient donnés un coup de main. Je remerciais Angela. Alice me proposa de prendre une douche chez elle, comme ça je serai déjà là pour la soirée, avait-elle précisé. J'arrivai chez les Cullen, un peu transpirante à cause du sport. La décoration était vraiment magnifique, c'était un peu style moderne, baroque moderne pour le salon avec un canapé en cuir. Une cuisine ouverte avec un réfrigérateur américain, une cuisine très design, tout semblait être à sa place. Et à côté du salon il y avait un piano à queue. Je saluai tout le monde rapidement et suivi Alice qui m'emmenait dans sa chambre. Elle était au deuxième étage et sa chambre prenait l'étage à elle toute seule. Dans sa chambre, il y avait un dressing gigantesque. Je confirme, elle aimait le shopping, elle me l'avait dit, mais alors j'imaginai cela impossible. Un atelier peinture et une salle de bain.

- Tiens Bella je pense qu'ils sont à ta taille. Tandis qu'elle me tendait des vêtements propres, il s'agissait d'un jean slim taille basse et d'un débardeur rouge très décolleté dirais-je.

- Merci, je te les rendrai demain.

- Non c'est pas la peine tu peux les garder, j'en ai plein. Et puis ça me donnera une raison de plus pour aller faire du shopping.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain, c'était vraiment magnifique. Tout comme sa chambre, la salle d'eau était d'une clarté incroyable, il y avait une vivacité de couleurs. C'était très vif, très gai. Je pris une bonne douche bien chaude. Je descendis rejoindre le reste de la famille, Alice avait pris sa douche dans la salle de bain qu'il y avait au rez-de-chaussée. Les parents d'Alice avaient une sortie de prévue, ils allaient au restaurant puis iraient faire un tour sur la plage. Je me doutais qu'Alice leur avait demandés de partir, être avec ces parents pour une soirée entre amis ce n'est pas super cool. Je les détaillais un peu plus, c'est incroyable ce qu'ils pouvaient se ressembler dans cette famille. Tous très blanc de peau, les yeux ocre et je suis sûr qu'ils avaient tous la peau froide. Mais je ne vérifiai pas cette dernière hypothèse. Rosalie me préparait à manger avec Emmett dans la cuisine. Ils me faisaient des spaghettis bolognaise. Apparemment ils avaient tous déjà mangé et Alice qui suivait son régime spéciale ne mangeait pas ce soir.

- Bon appétit Bella. Me dis Alice alors que tout le monde regardait les informations dans le salon.

- Merci, c'est vraiment délicieux, tu le diras à Rosalie.

- Quand tu auras fini on fera un jeu, tu verras ce sera génial.

- C'est quoi ?

- Bon je peux te le dire on y est presque, c'est Action ou Vérité.

- Oh ! J'aime pas trop ce jeu, il y a des vérités qui ne sont pas toujours bonnes à entendre.

- Aurais-tu des choses à cacher Isabella Swan ?

- Peut-être. Avouai-je d'un ton qui se fit rauque. Je ne comprenais ce pas ce qui me prenait.

Une fois terminée de manger, je lavai rapidement mon assiette et mes couverts et me dirigeais vers le salon. Tout le monde était installé, Edward avait Jane dans ses bras, Jazz et Maria l'un à côté de l'autre et Emmett et Rosalie s'embrassaient comme des collégiens. Alice m'indiqua de m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Alice PDV :

J'arrivai chez Bella et nous discutions de l'équipe et de mon idée pour avoir plus de filles dans l'équipe. Elle accepta de m'aider, Angela arriva et on passa le temps qui nous restait avant d'aller à l'entrainement à parler du foot que j'avais pu côtoyer en étant sur le vieux continent. Une fois arrivée à l'entrainement le Coach m'annonça que je jouerais en 6, milieu défensif. Un poste qui me plaisait bien. Après avoir nettoyé les vestiaires avec Bella, je lui proposai de venir se doucher chez moi. Elle accepta, je lui prêterai des vêtements.

Une fois arrivée chez moi je vis qu'elle détaillait la maison, elle salua rapidement ma famille et je l'emmenais dans ma chambre, lui donner des vêtements propres et la laissais prendre sa douche. Je descendis avec mes propres vêtements et pris la salle de bain du bas. Une fois sous la douche je me mis à imaginer Bella nue sous sa douche, elle était vraiment magnifique. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de fantasmer comme ça sur mon amie ? Je me ressaisis et sortis de la douche et m'habilla rapidement. Rosalie me proposa de faire le dîner, j'acceptais, pour une fois qu'elle se faisait gentille.

Bella descendis, elle était vraiment très belle dans ces vêtements, elle devrait mettre son corps plus en valeur. Je me surpris à utiliser mentalement le mot sexy, je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui clochait chez moi.

J'arrivai chez Bella et nous discutions de l'équipe et de mon idée pour avoir plus de filles dans l'équipe. Elle accepta de m'aider, Angela arriva et on passa le temps qui nous restait avant d'aller à l'entrainement à parler du foot que j'avais pu côtoyer en étant sur le vieux continent. Une fois arrivée à l'entrainement le Coach m'annonça que je jouerais en 6, milieu défensif. Un poste qui me plaisait bien. Après avoir nettoyé les vestiaires avec Bella, je lui proposai de venir se doucher chez moi. Elle accepta, je lui prêterai des vêtements.

Une fois arrivée chez moi je vis qu'elle détaillait la maison, elle salua rapidement ma famille et je l'emmenais dans ma chambre, lui donner des vêtements propres et la laissais prendre sa douche. Je descendis avec mes propres vêtements et pris la salle de bain du bas. Une fois sous la douche je me mis à imaginer Bella nue sous sa douche, elle était vraiment magnifique. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de fantasmer comme ça sur mon amie ? Je me ressaisis et sortis de la douche et m'habilla rapidement. Rosalie me proposa de faire le dîner, j'acceptais, pour une fois qu'elle se faisait gentille.

Bella descendis, elle était vraiment très belle dans ces vêtements, elle devrait mettre son corps plus en valeur. Je me surpris à utiliser mentalement le mot sexy, je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui clochait chez moi.

Quand elle eut terminé son repas, on démarra le jeu d'Action ou vérité. Tout commençait tout doucement au début tout le monde prenait vérité. Et pour l'instant j'en apprenais un peu plus sur Bella et elle sur chacun d'entre nous. Quand Emmett tenta :

- Bella action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Combien d'ex as-tu ? Demanda-t-il. Et là un silence de mort avait lieu.

- Euh et bien c'est un peu compliqué. Avoua-t-elle. Les battements de son cœur avaient accéléré. Et le mien eut un léger pincement en attendant sa réponse.

- J'en ai eu beaucoup je ne les ai plus comptés après 15. Continua-t-elle quelque peu honteuse.

- Ouah Bella, dis donc quel palmarès. Tu es une vraie tombeuse, tentai-je pour la rassurer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ici personne ne te juge, tu es notre amie. Et là les battements ralentir et reprit un rythme normale, elle esquissa un sourire qui me rassura sur son état. Ce fut mon tour ensuite, et c'était Bella qui devait me questionnait.

- Action ou Vérité ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Vérité. dis-je avec sureté.

- Que puis-je demandais ? dit elle avec un air sadique. Ha oui ! as-tu déjà embrassé une fille ?

- Quel question surprenante Bella, et bien rien de plus qu'un smack. Dis-je avec des petits papillons dans l'estomac, je ne savais pas pourquoi mon corps réagissais ainsi suite à la question de Bella, et pendant que je lui répondais je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombre et Bella rentra chez elle assez tard, il devait être 2h30 du matin, je lui avais proposé de sortir en boite demain soir et elle avait accepté, apparemment ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas sortie.

Bella PDV :

Je me réveillai le lendemain vers midi, en voyant l'heure je me dépêchai de me préparer, car Jake allai m'attendre pour les motos, aujourd'hui on les essayait. J'étais montée sur du 220 volts, à croire que l'hyperactivité d'Alice était contagieuse. Je ne pris pas la peine de manger et me rendis directement à la réserve où je croisai les filles de l'équipe, je les saluai rapidement et filai voir Jacob, il était déjà dans son atelier à m'attendre.

- Salut Jake, comment tu vas ?

- Bien merci et toi tu as l'air fatigué ?

- Oui je me suis couchée tard, mais j'étais tellement pressée d'essayer nos bolides que je suis toute énervée.

- Oui je vois ça. On va pas s'aventurer trop loin, je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses par ma faute. Alors, on va apprendre en douceur.

- Ok, dis-je un peu déçu, je pensai avoir de l'adrénaline dès aujourd'hui.

On se rendit dans la forêt pour essayer nos engins, j'avais pris la rouge et Jacob la noire, il me montra comment faire et je voyais au loin ses longs cheveux dans le vent, c'était un beau garçon. Une fois arrivée près de moi, je démarrai la bécane et roulai doucement au début, puis pris de l'allure, un petit dérapage contrôlé et je revins sur mes pas.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula ainsi, à essayer toujours plus ce qu'elles avaient dans le ventre. On fit même une petite course jusqu'à la réserve. Je demandai à Jacob s'il voulait bien conduire la moto jusque chez moi, comme ça je l'aurai à porter de main si je voulais en faire sans lui. Il accepta et on se rendit à la maison, je l'invitai à rentrer et boire un coup.

Alice PDV :

Je passais mon samedi à peindre la vue que j'avais depuis ma fenêtre, c'était vraiment magnifique, cette étendue d'arbres de forêt qui commençaient à fleurir, car c'était le printemps. J'étais vraiment passionnée par ce que je faisais, j'adorai peindre, surtout à l'air frais. J'étais tranquillement installée, quand tout à coup un bruit de moteur interrompit le silence et l'harmonie dans lequel je me trouvais. Un peu agacée je décidai de ranger mes affaires et de voir qui pouvait déranger ce lieu si paisible.

Je courrai à vitesse vampirique, à travers les arbres, une fois arrivée à l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit je fus surprise d'y voir Bella. Elle était accompagnée d'un Quileute de la réserve. En la voyant ainsi, rire alors qu'elle était sur une moto, me fit un petit pincement au cœur. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me prend, pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Je n'ai pas à être jalouse, je n'ai aucun droit sur elle.

Je décidai donc de m'intéresser un peu plus de l'indien, il était mate de peau, très grand, il devait faire 1m80, il doit avoir 16 ans. Il a de longs cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux bruns. Il est vraiment mignon.

Ce que je sais des Quileutes du temps où on était à Forks, on avait rencontré Ephraïm Black, le chef de la meute de loup qui chassait les vampires de leurs terres. On leur avait expliqué que nous ne buvions pas de sang humain, on avait eu beau leur dire que nous ne voulions pas faire de mal aux humains, ils avaient eu du mal à nous croire. En même temps je les comprends, ce n'est pas facile de croire des vampires, quand ceux-ci sont vos ennemis.

Je rentrai chez moi avec ma peinture qui n'est pas encore terminée. Je montai le ranger dans mon atelier dans ma chambre. En descendant je croisai Edward et Jane qui montaient dans leur chambre, je ne me demandai pas ce qu'ils allaient y faire, heureusement que nos chambres étaient insonorisées. Je m'installai devant la télévision, c'est alors que Maria me rejoint. Je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé avec elle. Je ne me suis pas approchée d'elle, comme je m'étais approché de Jazz.

- Salut ! M'interpella-t-elle.

- Salut, tu n'es pas avec Jazz ?

- Non, je t'ai vu au loin, alors je suis venue, il m'a dit que tu n'allais pas très bien en ce moment. Je sais qu'on est pas très proche, mais j'aimerais que ça change, je voudrais qu'on soit amies.

- Oui c'est vrai, il t'a dit quoi exactement ?

- Que tu te sentais seule. Tu sais avant de rencontrer Jasper, j'étais tellement mal que je voulais conquérir le monde. Et quand je l'ai vu, j'ai voulu changer. Je comprends ce que tu vis tu sais.

- Tout le monde ici à quelqu'un avec qui partager ses moments de solitudes, mais moi je reste la seule. Mon âme sœur ne daigne pas montrer le bout de son nez.

- Peut-être que tu ne cherches pas au bon endroit. C'est peut-être une personne que tu t'attendais pas du tout.

- Sur ces paroles je tiltais immédiatement, elle a raison, il faut que je voie plus loin que les apparences.

- Merci beaucoup Maria je t'adore.

- De rien, contente de t'avoir conseillée.

Je montai rapidement dans ma chambre, je devais me préparer, car j'allai en discothèque avec Bella ce soir. Ce sera l'occasion de vérifier ce que m'a dit Maria. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y avais jamais pensé. Je m'étais toujours tourné vers les garçons qui me plaisaient, mais peut-être fallait-il que j'aille au-delà des apparences.

Je me douchai rapidement, je choisis des sous-vêtements noirs, une jupe volante rouge et un chemisier blanc avec des coutures rouges et des chaussures à talon. Devant le miroir je m'admirai, j'étais plutôt belle, mais il manquait un peu de maquillage. Un peu d'eye liner et de mascara et me voilà prête pour une soirée de déjantés.

Je descendis et pris les clés de la voiture de Rosalie quand celle-ci m'interpella :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais en boite avec Bella.

- Et tu prends ma voiture ?

- Bah oui, la mienne est pas encore arrivée.

- Tu devrais aller voir Carlisle, il a quelque chose à te dire.

- Nan, tu veux dire qu'elle est arrivée ?

- Oui pendant que tu étais partis dans l'après-midi.

- C'est génial !

Sur ce, j'allais voir Carlisle, le remerciait et prit les clés de ma Porsche Boxter et allai chercher Bella chez elle. Je regardai l'heure, il était encore de bonne heure pour aller danser, mais j'avais prévu de l'emmener faire un tour dans la clairière où j'étais pour peindre, c'est vraiment un bel endroit que je souhaitai partager avec mon amie. Ensuite je l'emmènerai au restaurant puis on ira boire un verre ou deux dans un bar, car la discothèque n'ouvrait pas ses portes avant 23h.

- Une fois arrivée, la moto sur laquelle Bella était installée dans l'après-midi était là. Je frappai à sa porte, elle vînt m'ouvrir, elle fût surprise de me voir.

- Hey Alice t'es déjà là ?

- Et bien j'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu aller faire un tour avant d'aller danser, histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance.

- Oui ce serait super, entre je suis avec un ami, Jacob je te présente Alice, Alice voici Jacob un ami d'enfance.

- Enchanté ! Me fit Jacob avec un sourire à faire concurrence au soleil.

- Moi de même, répondis-je en lui serrant la main, qui était bien plus chaude que celle que je serrai habituellement.

- Bella je te laisse en charmante compagnie, on se voit samedi ?

- Tu veux pas que je te ramène ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non merci, je vais courir ça me fera mon sport du jour. Lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil amical. Je ressentis une légère brulure au niveau de l'estomac.

- À samedi alors Jake.

- Embrasse ton père pour moi. Sur ce il s'en alla nous laissant seules dans la maison.

- Tu vas t'habiller comment pour ce soir ? Demandai-je.

- Je sais pas, jean, tee-shirt.

- Allons Bella on sort, y aura des mecs ce soir, sois plus sexy.

- Et bien j'ai pas grand-chose. Me dit-elle tout en rougissant, ce qu'elle était jolie comme ça, mais qu'est ce qui me prend de regarder mon amie ainsi.

- Fais-moi voir.

Elle m'emmena dans sa chambre, où elle me montra son armoire et effectivement elle n'avait pas grand-chose. Je farfouillai un peu partout avant de dénicher quelque chose d'à peu près bien. Il faudra absolument que je l'emmène faire du shopping, je comprends mieux ma vision. Je sortis une robe noire, elle l'avait bien cachée au fond de l'armoire. Elle était légère en dos nu, ce qui mettrait en valeur ses jolies formes et avec les cheveux relevés et du maquillage se sera parfait. Je lui tendis la robe, elle semblait faire la tête, je crois qu'elle n'aime pas ce genre de vêtement, mais faudra qu'elle s'y fasse.

Elle alla dans sa salle de bain et quinze minutes après, ressortis, je lui coiffai ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche et un peu de maquillage, pendant que je faisais tout cela je la questionnai sur ce Jacob. Après tout il fallait que j'aille au-delà des apparences, Jake faisait partie de la réserve qui était la meute de loup censé être nos ennemis, mais pourquoi ne serait-ce pas mon âme-sœur il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout.

- Bella je peux te demander ?

- Oui bien sûr, tu me poses déjà pas mal de questions à propos de Jake alors continuons.

- Est-ce que tu sais s'il est célibataire, car je le trouve plutôt mignon et …

- Et tu voudrais que je t'arrange le coup ?

- Oui c'est ça. Dis-je et si j'avais pu rougir je serai l'égal d'une tomate. Ça te dérange pas ?

- Et bien non ça coûte rien d'essayer.

Sur cette conversation on s'en alla à notre soirée.

Bella PDV :

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Alice s'intéressait autant à Jake, mais lorsqu'elle me demanda de jouer les entremetteuses, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'eus l'impression qu'on venait de m'enfoncer un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Pourquoi ça faisait si mal de caser ses amis ensemble, je n'éprouve rien pour Jacob et Alice est une de mes meilleures amies. Je me ressaisie et sortis de la maison pour aller à notre soirée. Alice m'avait coiffée et maquillée pour ne pas dire habillée. En sortant je vis une Porsche jaune flambant neuve.

**Alors verdict, attendez la suite avant de lancé les tomates, faire des erreurs nous apprend la vie non?**


	13. Drôle de nuit!

**Coucou tout le monde, je met la suite en espérant que tout le monde est revenue de vacance et me mettent un peu plus de reviews :'(!**

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre, mais j'essaie d'écrire entre deux nuits pendant mon boulot! Je rentre en cours le 12 septembre à partir de ce moment là je devrai pouvoir remettre des chapitres régulièrement!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

Alice PDV :

En sortant de chez Bella, je vis que celle-ci semblait étonnée de la voiture qu'il y avait devant la maison.

- Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je.

- Tu veux rire ? Elle est splendide, c'est la tienne ?

- Oui je l'ai achetée quand nous étions en France je suis allée en Allemagne exprès pour elle, c'est un pur bijou, j'ai mis toutes les options que je pouvais.

- …

- Bella réagis, ferme ta bouche les mouches vont finir par y rentrer. Dis-je tout en riant. Rosalie n'est pas du même avis que toi, elle préfère les vieilles voitures soit disant que c'est plus facile de les bricoler.

- Rosalie fait de la mécanique ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Oui, pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

- J'ai un peu de mal à la voir avec plein de cambouis partout, je pense que je sais comment la convaincre de jouer avec nous au foot.

- Ah oui et comment ?

- J'adore la mécanique aussi, je vais l'emmener sur ce terrain avant que ce soit un terrain de foot.

Sur ce je lui ouvris sa portière et la laissait s'installer côté passager, puis je me rendis au volant de mon bébé. Je pris la direction de Seattle, il était convenu d'aller dans une boite branchée qui venait d'ouvrir, je sens qu'on allait bien se marrer. J'accélérais pour arriver le plus rapidement possible. Je connaissais un bar où on pourra boire sans que nos cartes d'identité soient demandées. Le barman était un ami de la famille, une sorte de mafieux qui pouvait nous avoir toutes sortes de papiers falsifiés. Après avoir roulé en un temps record, je garai la voiture non loin du bar, pour que je l'aie toujours à l'œil, on ne sait jamais dans un quartier pareil.

- Où va-t-on ? Me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- As-tu déjà été dans un état que tu ne contrôlais pas ?

- Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

- As-tu déjà eu l'impression de faire des choses et de ne pas pouvoir intervenir sur ton corps, de te voir agir comme si tu étais à l'extérieur de ton corps ?

- Non même saoul je me contrôle toujours, pourquoi ?

- Viens avec moi. Tu vas voir y a rien à craindre, fais-moi confiance.

Bella PDV :

Avec ce qu'Alice m'avait demandé je n'étais pas très rassuré, mais j'avais confiance en elle, depuis que je la connaissais on s'était rapproché, et elle était devenu rapidement ma meilleur amie. On entra dans le bar qu'elle avait choisi, elle semblait connaitre le barman car elle commanda ce qu'elle prenait d'habitude. Lorsque le barman arriva je vis qu'il s'agissait de deux Bloody Mary. Le serveur ressemblait étrangement à Alic Ce qu'Alice m'avait demandé, je n'étais pas très rassurée, mais j'avais confiance en elle, depuis que je la connaissais, on s'était rapproché et elle était devenue rapidement ma meilleure amie. On entra dans le bar qu'elle avait choisi, elle semblait connaitre le barman, car elle commanda ce qu'elle prenait d'habitude. Lorsque le barman arriva je vis qu'il s'agissait de deux Bloody Mary. Le serveur ressemblait étrangement à Alice, la peau pâle et des yeux ocre.

Alice PDV :

Bertin le serveur nous apporta le cocktail qu'il avait créé dans les années 20 pour Hemingway, car il craignait, lorsqu'il prenait de l'alcool, les colères de sa femme. Il a donc demandé à Bertin de lui faire un alcool « sans-odeur ». Je racontai l'anecdote à Bella, en redemandant la même chose, évitant de préciser que c'est Bertin le serveur d'aujourd'hui qui a créé ce cocktail. Au bout du troisième verre Bella semblait un peu pompette, pour ma part le bloody mary ne me faisait rien mais c'est un des seuls mélanges que j'arrivais à avaler sans difficulté, mis à part le Mojito. Je me levais voir Bertin lui demandais une nouvelle commande et le mélange spécial qu'il avait concocté spécialement pour les vampires qui voulaient délirer un peu, c'était un peu de poudre à snifer. Il me donna deux doses dans des sachets différents, il savait que Bella en tant qu'humaine ne supporterait pas la même chose que moi et donc me donna quelque chose de beaucoup moins fort.

- Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant son verre et le sachet d'héroïne légère avec un petit sourire sadique.

- C'est quoi ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Rien de très grave c'est de l'héroïne, mais ne t'inquiète pas elle est spéciale, très légère et on en devient pas dépendant. La rassurais-je.

- Tu en prends aussi toi ?

- Bien sûr.

Je pris le petit plateau en argent qu'il y avait sur le comptoir et retournait m'installer à la table avec Bella. J'étalais mon sachet et avec ma carte de crédit fit deux lignes, je pris un billet de 20$ et le roulé afin d'en faire un tube et sniffer les deux lignes de mélange spéciale pour nous autre, je bus mon verre cul sec derrière. Je vis que Bella n'était pas très rassuré, je lui préparais son sachet et lui tendis le tube improvisé.

- Je sais pas si je dois, tu sais mon père est dans la police, s'il le voit quand on rentrera je vais me faire tuer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, elle est légère celle-ci tu n'auras plus rien d'ici qu'on rentre, c'est juste pour qu'on s'amuse bien. Fait moi confiance.

- D'accord, mais c'est quoi les effets ?

- Tu seras plus gai, tu auras moins consciente du danger et tu seras plus sûre de toi.

- Rien que pour le dernier je vais le faire, il faut que je me lâche un peu, j'en ai marre de cette vie sans sensation, je crois que je vais en avoir ce soir. Je te fais confiance Alice. Me dit-elle en prenant le tube que je lui tendais.

Elle sniffa le produit et bus une gorgée de son verre, j'entendis son cœur réagir tout de suite à la drogue, il ralentissait pour mieux gérer ses efforts. Les effets de mon mélange commençaient à se faire sentir. Nous primes un autre verre et nous étions fin prête pour aller danser Bella était très excitée. Elle était tellement énervée que pendant le trajet qui nous menait à la discothèque, elle était grimpée sur moi, en temps normal elle aurait rougi, rien qu'à voir ce comportement. Cette position ne me gênait en aucun cas, j'aimais cette proximité, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'embrasser. Je mis cette envie sur le compte de la drogue, des fois ça a vraiment de drôles d'effets.

Une fois arrivé à destination je donnais les clés au voiturier et entrer dans le lieu branché du moment, il y avait pas mal de monde, j'entraînais Bella sur la piste, je savais très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds sur la piste sans ce qu'elle avait pris. Elle se sentait trop maladroite pour ça. Ce qui est vrai, mais tellement contradictoire avec le fait qu'elle joue au foot avec une facilité déconcertante. On dansait sur la piste, vraiment déchainée. Les effets commençaient à se dissiper. J'informai Bella que j'allai aux toilettes et repris une dose du savant mélange. Et revenait auprès de Bella avec deux Mojitos, lui expliquant qu'il ne faisait pas de Bloody Mary. Heureusement, car la façon dont elle avait de croquer le céleri était très sexy. Mais je crois qu'avec l'olive ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Elle est vraiment d'une élégance rare et elle ne le sait même pas.

Nous continuons de danser pendant un certain moment, quand tout à coup le DJ passa du zouk, Bella se décida de le danser avec moi. Elle colla son corps contre le mien et nous partîmes dans une danse très sensuelle et mon corps réagis aussitôt à ces assauts, je recevais des frissons dans tout le corps.

Bella PDV :

Lorsque le zouk commença je pris Alice contre moi et on dansait très sensuellement, enfin je crois que les effets de l'alcool et de la drogue ne me donnaient pas l'impression de contrôler quoi que ce soit. Je crois que c'est ce dont voulait parler Alice tout à l'heure. Je ne cherchais plus à contrôler mon corps et le laissait faire. Mais les chocs électriques que celui-ci recevait, me donnait une étrange sensation de bien-être et j'aurais voulu rester ainsi plus longtemps, mais la musique enchaîna sur un autre style. Je vis que tous les mecs nous regardaient avec une lueur d'envie. En voyant ça je fus légèrement dégoutée, je regardais Alice qui avait également vu qu'on nous observait, c'est alors qu'elle me fit un clin d'œil, je compris ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle se rapprocha encore plus de moi et je sentais son souffle froid contre mes lèvres, il avait un goût de paradis. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha je reculai légèrement la tête, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Je sentais les regards qui étaient restés braqués sur nous. Quand je m'approchais pour l'embrasser, elle recula imperceptiblement. Elle jouait au même jeu que moi et d'un seul coup ses lèvres fut sur les miennes, elles étaient douces avec un goût de miel, je ne réagis pas aussitôt, mais quand je senti qu'Alice allait se dégager, je l'embrassais, nos lèvres dansaient ensemble, j'aimais ce baiser, mais je voulais plus. Je sortis ma langue pour entrer en contact avec celle d'Alice. Elle réagit aussitôt et nos langues entamaient un balai, sa langue était dure, musclé et froide, mais elle se réchauffait à mon contact.

Alice PDV :

Embrasser Bella était vraiment étrange, car j'aimais ça, ses lèvres posées sur les miennes me donnaient l'impression d'être complète et sa langue, humm ! Il faut que j'arrête, ça fait trop longtemps que je suis célibataire ma parole, je suis trop frustrée. J'avais cessé notre baiser quand j'avais senti que tous ceux qui nous regardaient étaient retournés à leurs occupations respectives. Bella semblait légèrement perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer, je pris les choses en main, je l'attirais avec moi vers le bar et commander deux mojitos de plus. Je la senti se détendre et le reste de la nuit se passa sans encombre, Bella était complètement saoul. Je la ramenais à la maison, je ne voulais pas que son père la voie ainsi, on était rentré à Forks vers 8h30. J'avais donc appelé son père le prévenant qu'elle dormait à la maison pour pas qu'il s'inquiète, il m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et qu'il allait pécher avec Billy Black.

Je me souvins de ce que j'avais demandé à Bella avant d'aller à notre soirée, à propos de Jacob. C'était vraiment un beau garçon, un peu plus bronzé que mes exs, mais il fallait que j'aille au-delà de sa vraie nature, il est peut être mon âme sœur. Il faut que j'essaye, dans ma réflexion sur Jacob, ma tache de naissance se fit sentir et je vis Bella se lever. Elle avait l'air encore endormis.

- Bonjour, alors comment ça va ?

- Hey, bof j'ai mal à la tête. Je ris sur cette réponse. Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Je m'en doutais, je t'ai préparé une aspirine.

- Un double j'espère.

- Oui un double, dis tu as une bonne descente.

- Il semblerait, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Demandais-je.

- Oui excellente, je me suis jamais autant amusé, mais le lendemain est plus difficile.

- Nous rimes ensemble, son rire était frais et donnait l'impression d'écouter du classique.

- Il est quelle heure ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Il est 16h.

- Quoi ? Mon père va s'inquiéter, il faut que je l'appelle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai appelé ce matin, il allait à la pêche avec Billy.

- Ce matin ? Tu n'as pas dormis ?

- Si, mais je dors très peu. Mentis-je.

- Si Billy est avec mon père au lac, Jake est seul chez lui, on pourra aller le voir, pour que vous puissiez faire plus ample connaissance.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée.

- Où est passé ta famille.

- Ils sont sortis chacun de leur coté. Dis-je en sachant qu'ils étaient partis chasser, d'ailleurs je devrais faire de même dès que possible.

Bella PDV :

Je me souvenais très bien de la soirée que j'avais passée en compagnie d'Alice, tout c'était bien passé, mis à part un petit dérapage, j'étais contente qu'Alice n'en parle pas.

Il était 17h quand nous primes la route en direction de la réserve, j'allais parler à Jake pour Alice, elle semblait contente que je joue les entremetteuses. Une fois arrivée, Jacob nous accueilli avec un grand sourire il nous prit toutes les deux dans ses grands bras musclé. Plus je le voyais, plus j'avais l'impression qu'il grandissait à vue d'œil. Il nous offrit le café, qu'Alice ne prit pas, soit disant qu'elle n'avait pas soif. Elle s'absenta quelques minutes, elle avait oublié son téléphone en voiture. J'en profitais pour parler à mon meilleur ami.

- Tu la trouves comment ? Demandai-je.

- Qui ça ? Alice ?

- Oui de qui veux-tu que je parle ?

- Je la trouve drôle, gentille et branchée sur 200 000 volts.

- C'est tout ? Et physiquement ?

- Toi, tu veux nous caser ensemble, non ?

- Oui, elle te trouve très mignon.

- Pour tout dire, elle est très belle, je dirais même que j'ai rarement vu une fille avec autant de charme et de sensualité.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en vouloir de faire ce que je faisais, c'est vrai qu'elle était très belle, Jacob fera surement un bon petit ami. Il est vrai que je suis un peu jalouse, mais de qui de Jake, d'Alice, non c'est ridicule. Alice revint de la voiture me tirant de mes pensées. On continua à parler pendant un moment, quand Billy et Charlie rentrèrent de la pêche. Billy venait juste prévenir Jake qu'il mangeait chez nous et lui demanda par la même occasion s'il voulait venir, il répondit par la négation. J'en profitais de rentrer chez moi, prétextant des devoirs à faire c'était juste pour les laisser seul. En partant j'embrassai Jacob et Alice, celle-ci me fit un clin d'œil en partant.

Je préparai le poisson que Charlie avait pêché et j'entendis Billy dire que les Cullen n'étaient pas des gens fréquentables, Charlie n'était pas de cet avis et dis qu'il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec eux ou leurs enfants. Je ne sais pas de quel droit il jugeait les Cullen, mais mon père l'avait remis à sa place et il discutait du prochain match de baseball.

Une fois le repas terminé, je montais et allais vérifier mes mails, Angela m'en avait envoyé ainsi que ma mère. Je lus celui d'Angela qui m'informa qu'elle avait trouvé une équipe pour faire un match amical ce weekend mais qu'on n'était pas assez nombreuses. Je lui indiquai que je m'occupai de recruter et qu'on serait complète pour samedi et qu'elle pouvait confirmer auprès de l'équipe qu'elle avait trouvé et lui demandais de qu'elle équipe il s'agissait.

Le mail de ma mère m'informa qu'elle sera sur Forks dans deux semaines, demanda de mes nouvelles et m'envoya des photos de son voyage. Elle semblait heureuse je ne connaissais pas ce Phil, mais il fallait que je le rencontre pour le remercier de rendre ma mère heureuse. Je lui donnais brièvement de mes nouvelles et lui dit qu'elle avait pris de belle photo et que j'attendais son arrivée avec impatience.

J'allai me rafraichir dans la salle de bain et me mis en tenue de nuit. Une fois installée dans mon lit, j'allumai la télévision et tombai sur Buffy, contre les vampires. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas regardé cette série. Elle se termina vers 23h et m'endormis peu après. Je me réveillai en sursaut suite à un cauchemar, Alice était dans mon rêve, elle avait des canines pointues et courrait après un grizzli, mais étrangement elle ne me faisait pas peur. C'est vraiment stupide d'imaginer Alice en vampire, il faut que j'arrête de regarder Buffy, une série pour Ados pourtant.

Je pris une douche rapide Charlie était déjà parti et m'avait laissé une note m'informant de ne pas m'étonner qu'en rentrant ce soir qu'il y ait du monde, c'est pour la construction de mon Atelier. J'étais contente que tout se mette en place aussi rapidement, j'aurai mon intimité pour moi.

Je pris une pomme pour petit déjeuner, car je m'étais levée en retard et n'avais pas le temps de manger. Je partis en direction du lycée, une fois arrivée je vis que je n'étais pas si en retard que ça, il y avait juste les Cullen d'arrivés. J'allai leur dire bonjour, et je vis une Alice bondissante, je crois qu'elle était encore plus excitée que d'habitude. (Est-ce possible ?).

- Hey Bella, tu sais quoi ?

- Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

- Quel sarcasme, bon je sors avec Jacob. Il est vraiment super tu sais. Bon y a un petit souci, son père n'approuve pas notre relation et Jake ne veut pas me dire pourquoi.

- Oui je l'ai entendu dire à Charlie que vous n'étiez pas fréquentables.

- Ouh, Bella, que fais-tu encore avec nous, on va te manger. Dis Emmett en plaisantant.

- Ça va, vous me faites pas peur.

- Tu devrais pourtant. Dis Rosalie avec son plus grand sérieux.

- ROSE ! C'est pas drôle. Me défendit Alice.

- C'était pas censé l'être.

- Viens Bella on va en cours, oublie ces imbéciles. Tandis que je suivi Alice.

En attendant les cours on croisa Angela, qui me demanda comment j'allais faire pour recruter trois filles en une semaine, je lui répondis que j'étais dessus depuis déjà une semaine. Je lui demandais par la même occasion qui était l'équipe contre qui on devait jouer, elle avait sa cousine qui jouait dans l'équipe de Vancouver, le seul problème c'est qu'elles jouent deux divisions au-dessus de nous. Mais il ne faut pas se laisser abattre, on a toutes du potentiel.

La semaine se déroula bien, si je mets à part le fait que mes cauchemars se font plus fréquents. Ce soir j'avais prévu d'aller au cinéma avec toute la famille Cullen, Jake n'y allait pas, car Edward, Jazz et Em' avait un peu de mal à l'accepter. Il y a trop de conflit autour de cette histoire. Entre la famille d'Alice et le père de Jake ça fait beaucoup.

J'étais en train de me préparai pour la soirée, Alice venait me chercher dans une heure, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Charlie ne pouvait pas ouvrir, car il était dans la cour pour voir comment se passer les travaux. J'allai ouvrir, je tombai sur une Alice plutôt triste.

**Alors? j'ai encore des petites surprises pour vous!**


	14. Révélations!

**Bonjour comme prévu la rentrée a repris et j'ai donc plus de temps pour écrire! Je vous publie la suite en toute honnêteté il ne me plait pas trop mais à vous de me le dire, c'est vous les lectrices(eurs ?)! je remercie tous le monde pour les reviews et il semblerait que vous ayez deviné la suite, la prochaine fois je laisse un suspens moins évident XD!**

**Bonne Lecture!  
><strong>

Bella PDV :

J'allai ouvrir, je tombai sur une Alice plutôt triste.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis plus avec Jake.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Trop de conflits entre nos familles respectives, mais je suis restée en très bon terme avec lui. D'ailleurs ça devrait s'arranger par la suite.

- Donc vous pourrez ressortir ensemble si tout va bien.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il est avec une autre et il en est amoureux.

- Si rapidement ?

- Oui, ça prévient pas, d'ailleurs je voulais te demandais si ça te dérangeait pas qu'on remette ça à demain ?

- Non pas de souci, tu préfères qu'on reste ici ?

- Et bien y a une réunion de famille et ça risque de s'éterniser.

- Ok, je vais voir si Angela est disponible pour passer une soirée.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, à demain alors.

- Ouais, je peux inviter Angela ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Alice s'en alla et je me dirigeai vers le téléphone pour savoir ce qu'avait prévu Angela.

- Allo ?

- Oui Angie, c'est Bells, c'est pour savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- Non, j'étais en train de regarder un film un peu naze, tu veux venir ?

- Ça te dérange pas ?

- Penses-tu, pas du tout, je t'attends.

- Je pars de la maison, à tout de suite.

Je décidai de prendre la moto pour aller chez Angela, qui n'habitait pas très loin de chez moi. Une fois arrivée je frappai et Angela vint m'ouvrir. On allait dans sa chambre qui était au bout du couloir. Elle me proposa quelque chose à boire, je pris un verre d'eau. Et on commença à discuter de tout et de rien, des cours, du foot, des Cullen…

- Alors avec Ben tout se passe bien ?

- C'est génial, je crois que je suis vraiment accro tu sais.

- Oui je connais ça.

- Ah bon ! c'est qui.

- C'est pas exactement la même chose, mais tu vois Alice a pris tellement une grande place dans ma vie, si demain elle vient à partir je me sentirai seule au monde.

- Hum hum.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Demandai-je.

- Je suis pas sûr qu'il y ait que de l'amitié là-dessous.

- N'importe quoi, c'est une sorte de symbiose qu'il y a entre nous.

- Bien sûr, bref il faut que je te dise quelque chose à mon sujet et celui d'Alice.

- Tu m'inquiètes là.

- Surtout ce que je vais te dire ne dois pas t'effrayer et tu dois me prendre au sérieux d'accord ?

- Oui, mais tu commences à me faire peur là.

- T'en fais pas, écoute bien. Je fis oui de la tête. Je suis pas une fille ordinaire, j'ai des pouvoirs surnaturels, je suis ce qu'on appelait au moyen-âge une sorcière, je ressens des choses quand je touche les gens.

- Quelles sortes de choses ? Demandai-je curieuse.

- S'ils sont bons ou non, par exemple toi la première fois que je t'ai touchée, j'ai tout de suite sus que tu étais sympathique. J'ai d'autres pouvoirs comme celui de télékinésie et de téléportation, mais pas encore au point, j'apprends à les contrôler et à les développer auprès de ma grand-mère. En fait ça saute d'une génération, ma mère y a échappé mais moi c'est mon credo.

- Et Alice dans tout ça ?

- J'y viens, je suis ce qu'on peut appeler un être surnaturel, mais je ne suis pas la seule, il y en a d'autre comme moi, qui œuvre pour le bien ou le mal, ça dépend de ce qu'ils choisissent, il y a d'autres espèces d'êtres surnaturels, il y a les loups garous, les démons et...

- Et ?

- Et les vampires et Alice en est un, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la dernière fois quand je l'ai embrassé, j'ai senti que son aura était bonne, je sais pas comment, mais elle ne fait pas de mal aux humains.

- Comment ça tu sais pas comment elle fait ? Pour faire quoi ?

- Pour survivre, ils doivent boire du sang. Mais tu t'es jamais douté ?

- Et bien non, c'est vrai que maintenant que je le sais, elle a la peau très froide, le corps dur, la peau blanche, mais elle sort en plein jour ?

- Oui, faut laisser tomber ces histoires à deux balles, ils évitaient de sortir, car les rayons de soleil les font briller de mille feux. Mais à Forks y a pas de rayons de soleil.

- C'est pas faux et quand il fait beau ils improvisent une sortie camping. J'ai un peu de mal à avaler tout ce que tu me dis. Mais je te crois et je ne suis pas effrayée. Car si elle avait voulu me faire du mal elle l'aurait déjà fait.

- Tant mieux.

On passa le reste de la soirée à discuter des histoires qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère, on parla aussi du match du lendemain. Je lui confirmais que je devais voir trois filles le matin même et que je les convaincrai. Je rentrai chez moi dans les environs de 1h du matin. Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Angela à propos d'Alice, mes rêves n'étaient pas si stupide au final. Il faut absolument que je la voie demain matin. Je m'endormis tard mais j'avais mis mon réveil à 8h pour aller chez les Cullen. Une fois levée, je me préparai le plus rapidement, je pris les clés de mon fourgon et prit la direction de la villa. Durant le voyage je me demandai s'il fallait que j'aborde le sujet foot ou vampire en premier. Je décidai de parler foot avant ça me détendra un peu. À peine j'avais garé mon véhicule, Alice sortit de la bâtisse, pour me dire bonjour.

- Salut, je m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt.

- Il faut que je voie Rose, Jane et Maria à propos du foot.

- Ah oui le match de cet aprèm, j'ai complètement zappé.

On entra dans la maison et elle appela ses sœurs, je commençais à leur expliquais que j'avais besoin d'elle. Je proposai à Rose de venir bricoler mon camion et peut être qui sait elle pourra peut être m'apprendre deux ou trois trucs. Je savais ce qu'ils étaient tous mais je n'avais pas peur, sauf de Jane peut être mais tant que je ne serai pas seule avec elle tout irait pour le mieux.

- Allez les filles s'il vous plait, on s'amusera bien et si vous voulez pas vraiment vous pourrez par la suite être remplaçantes.

- Si je joue dans ton équipe c'est surement pas pour être sur le banc. Me répondit Rosalie.

- Je peux considérer ta réponse comme un oui ?

- Oui mais c'est uniquement parce que je veux apprendre à te connaitre, car Alice parle de toi comme du messie. Et pour toucher à ton camion et qui sais peut être je pourrai t'apprendre des choses. Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci, merci, merci. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- C'est bon tu peux me lâcher maintenant. Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui bien sûr et vous les filles ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers Maria et Jane.

- Je parle pour nous deux, ça fait pas très longtemps que nous sommes dans la famille et pour faire plus ample connaissance rien de tel qu'une activité en commun.

- Merci les filles le match est à 15h je peux compter sur vous.

- Oui ! Répondirent-elles en chœurs.

J'avais une boule à l'estomac rien qu'à savoir la conversation que j'allais avoir avec Alice.

- Alice, ça te dit qu'on aille faire un tour dans la forêt ?

- Oui bien sûr, je connais un beau coin à voir absolument.

Alice PDV :

Je savais déjà que Bella était au courant sur notre nature réel, Angela avait dû lui dire. Mais j'étais rassurée de la voir arriver, ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur de nous, enfin ça me rassurait, mais me faisait peur quand même, qui n'avait pas peur d'être en présence de vampire. La conversation qu'on allait avoir risqué d'être fort intéressante.

Je l'emmenais dans un coin de la forêt qui était magnifique, une clairière où le soleil donnait de temps en temps et à ce moment-là l'endroit était fabuleux à voir. Le trajet jusque là-bas ce fit en silence, juste le bruit des animaux. Une fois arrivée je vis que Bella s'était arrêtée et regardait la clairière.

- Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne pensais même pas qu'un tel lieu pouvait exister. On se croirait au paradis.

- Ce n'est pas le cas c'est bien réel, lorsque le soleil éclaire cet endroit c'est encore plus beau.

- Oui j'imagine, enfin j'essaye. Je voulais te parler seule à seule Alice.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà j'ai découvert quelque chose d'assez difficile à croire, si je me trompe tu m'arrêtes et tu te moques pas, tu promets ?

- Promis, mais je pense pas que tu te trompes. Lui dis-je pour l'inviter à continuer.

- Donc voilà j'ai appris que les êtres surnaturels existaient et il semblerait que tu sois un vampire. Je ne sais pas comment, mais voilà et j'aimerais savoir si c'est vrai.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

- Tu crois que c'est aussi simple, tiens salut Bella au fait je suis un vampire, c'est bizarre pourquoi t'es parti en courant, pourquoi on se voit plus ?

- Oui, je sais, mais y a d'autres façons de l'annoncer en douceur et tu vois je suis toujours là, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- Et bien tu devrais je pourrais te réduire en bouillie rien qu'avec la force de mes mains.

- Tu peux essayer de me faire peur Alice, mais je sais au fond de moi que tu n'es pas un monstre, tu ne me feras pas de mal, j'ai confiance en toi. Et si tu me voulais du mal tu m'en aurais fait depuis longtemps.

- Tu as raison. Dis-je tête baissée.

- Je voudrais savoir…

- Oui tu veux savoir quoi ?

- De quoi es-tu capable ?

- Tu entends quoi par capable ?

- Je sais que tu as une force surhumaine, mais quoi d'autre ?

- On est immortelle, mais ça tu dois le savoir, on brille au soleil, j'ai une très bonne vue, en fait tous mes sens sont décuplés, je ne peux pas manger ou boire, enfin on se force pour paraitre normal.

- Tu veux dire que le Bloody Mary ne t'a rien fait ?

- Rien du tout en revanche la drogue, si c'est le barman qui l'a inventée, c'est uniquement pour vampire, ça pourrait tuer un humain. Ce que je t'ai donné était très différent.

- Ok et toute ta famille est comme toi ?

- Oui répondis-je, j'ai une autre faculté.

- Ah oui laquelle ?

- Je peux voir l'avenir, mais il est changeant, ça dépend de la décision de la personne. Regarde le soleil arrive tu vas voir c'est magnifique ici.

Le soleil inonda la clairière et les fleurs présentes semblaient plus épanouies à la vue de celui-ci. Je voyais Bella qui scrutait l'endroit avec attention, avant que son regard ne vienne dans ma direction, elle semblait en pleine réflexion et stupéfaite. Elle était vraiment belle comme ça.

- Tu es magnifique. Me dit-elle le plus simplement possible.

- Je suis un monstre.

- Non tu ne l'es pas, les monstres tuent des gens, pas toi je le sais.

- Non mais c'est guère mieux, je dois tuer des animaux pour me nourrir.

- Alice cesse de te rabaisser, je te trouve vraiment très belle. Me complimenta-t-elle tout en rougissant.

- Tu ne comprends pas tout est fait pour que vous nous trouviez séduisant, c'est pour mieux attirer nos proie.

- Je suis sincère Alice, j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute à ce sujet.

Le reste de la matinée se passa bien, on était rentré à la maison et toute la famille savait que Bella était au courant de notre condition, mais il l'acceptait, elle avait juré de le dire à personne. Jane voyait mal le fait qu'une humaine soit au courant de notre existence, mais avait finalement accepté, je crois qu'elle nous appréciait de plus en plus. Bella resta manger, Esmée lui fit des spaghettis bolognaise.

Avant d'aller au match toutes ensemble, j'emmenais Bella chercher son sac de sport et revint à la maison prendre Rose, Maria et Jane. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au stade, nous vîmes que nous étions les premières. Heureusement que Bella avait les clés, étant donné qu'elle était condamnée à laver les vestiaires pendant un mois. Les filles entrèrent pour se changer alors que Bella et moi allions voir l'état du terrain.

- Il est gras le terrain !

- À l'entrainement quand tu disais être essoufflée c'était faux et tu peux courir plus vite ?

- Oui, mais il faut bien que je paraisse humaine aux yeux de tous. C'est pour ça que Carlisle ne veut pas qu'on fasse de sport, il dit que ça pourrait mettre en danger notre secret.

- Je pense que Maria sera bien à l'arrière en 5, Rose est droitière et il manque un milieu droit. Je pense que le coach mettra Jane et Rachel remplaçante. Jane est la plus jeune il aura moins confiance en plus des nouvelles. Je vais le voir pour lui parler des recrues.

Sur ce elle se dirigea vers le coach qui venait tout juste d'arriver, pour ma part je pris mon sac et allais me changer, tout le monde était arrivé, même nos adversaires. Une fois tout le monde changé, le coach entra pour donner ses instructions, les postes de chacun, Bella avait l'œil, elle aurait pu faire coach.

Une fois l'échauffement terminé, le match pouvait commencer, ma place était juste derrière Bella, c'est incroyable comme le rouge lui allait bien et ce short lui moulait bien ces petites fesses.

- Bon sang Alice le match a commencé, réveille-toi ! Hurla Rosalie.

- Oui c'est bon, j'avais pas entendu, ça arrive.

Elle me regarda avec un regard sévère on avait failli prendre un but par ma faute heureusement Maria m'avait couverte. Le match se passa bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une des joueuses tacla Bella sévèrement et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je fonçais sur la fille pour savoir si elle avait un problème. L'arbitre calma le jeu et donna un beau coup franc, que Bella tira et marqua. J'eus une soudaine envie de l'embrasser pour la féliciter, mais au lieu de ça je me contentai de la serrer dans mes bras. La mi-temps arriva sur le score de 1 à 0. Le coach nous informa que le match n'était pas terminé et qu'il fallait continuer. On faisait un super match, Jessica était pas mauvaise, mais malheureusement pour elle la gardienne était très forte. Le match reprit et on prit un but d'entrer de jeu, Clapp n'était pas content, mais il fallait bien qu'on fasse des erreurs pour pas éveiller de soupçons. On effectua le coup d'envoi et Jessica eut la possibilité de frapper, mais la gardienne dégagea en corner, n'étant pas très grande le coach m'avait désigné pour les tirer, Shane décroisa sa tête et inscrit le but. On était contente d'en avoir remis un, Carmen se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Je me doutais qu'elles étaient ensemble, mais je n'étais pas sûr, en tout cas, Carmen avait fait ce que je voulais faire à Bella quelques minutes auparavant. Y a vraiment quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez moi.

Le match se termina sur notre victoire de 2 à 1, on était vraiment contente. J'allais me doucher, Bella y était déjà, alors que j'étais en train de la regarder, Shane m'interrompu.

- Arrêtes de la mater comme ça on dirait que tu vas la bouffer.

- Je vais pas la manger.

- Vous sortez ensemble ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non quelle question, c'est ma meilleure amie.

- Je dis rien, c'est juste qu'on dirait pas, vous avez plutôt l'air d'un couple.

Dès que tout le monde avait terminé, on donna un coup de main à Bella pour nettoyer pour pouvoir rentrer le plus rapidement possible et se préparai pour la soirée. J'avais appelé Charlie pour le prévenir que Bella restait coucher chez nous. Une soirée avec toute la famille sauf les parents risquaient d'être prometteuse.

**Alors donnez moi votre avis je suis en pleines panique là!**


	15. Sacrée Soirée!

**Je sais je suis trèèèès en retard! ne m'en voulais pas j'avais pas trop de temps ni d'inspiration, ce chapitre me plait pas trop, mais j'éspère qu'il vous conviendra! je remercie AURORE30 de m'avoir remotivée! et je remercie vingar de m'avoir relue et corrigée pour la première fois dans ce chapitre, c'était je pense très judicieux!**

Bella PDV :

Les filles m'avait donné un bon coup de main pour nettoyer le vestiaire, Jessica avait dégueulasser les douches en lavant ses crampons, alors que c'est formellement interdit, mais ce n'est pas grave ma vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. On rentra tous chez les Cullen, y compris Angela, elle avait pris ses affaires de rechanges. Chacun utilisa sa salle de bain, Angela pris celle du rez-de-chaussée, et moi celle d'Alice. J'avais prévu de mettre un jean slim et un tee-shirt décolleté rouge de Ed. Hardy. Je me maquillai et remonté mes cheveux en un chignon lâche. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, je croisais Alice qui me regardait de haut en bas.

Tu es magnifique ! me dit-elle, alors que je rougissais !

C'est juste une tenue, tu es plus belle que moi ! répondis-je sur la défensive.

Tu dis de moi de pas me rabaisser quand je dis que je suis un monstre, et bien tu devrais en faire autant quand je te dis que tu es belle.

Je l'avais pas volée celle là. Alice passa près de moi pour aller se doucher et croisai son regard qui était devenu plus noir que l'ébène, pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais la façon dont elle m'avait regardait me donnais des frissons. Et c'étais pas dans le mauvais sens, elle avait réveillait en moi un désir certain envers elle.

Une fois tout le monde prêt pour la soirée, chacun monta dans une voiture, ils avaient décidé de prendre que deux voitures, étant donné qu'on était tout juste dix, Ben nous ayant rejoins. Nous primes la volvo d'Edward et La Jeep d'Emmett, à vrai dire on n'avait pas le choix c'était les seules voitures capable de contenir cinq personnes. On prit la direction du cinéma, pour voir je ne sais quel film, peut m'importer tant que j'étais avec Alice. Les garçons avaient décidés de nous invités aller boire un verre après le cinéma pour fêter notre première victoire.

On s'installa dans le cinéma, on prit toute une rangée de siège rien que notre groupe, je me mis entra Alice et Angela, on avait décidé de mettre les filles d'un côté les garçons de l'autre. Le film commença et étant exténuée du match je posais ma tête sur l'épaule d'Alice.

J'étais confortablement installée quand une soudaine envie de pipi arriva. Je demandais à Angela de m'accompagner, elle accepta. Une fois parvenue aux toilettes je m'y engouffrai le plus rapidement possible. En sortant je voyais qu'Angela me lorgnait bizarrement.

Quoi ?

Tu n'es pas le genre de fille à demander à quelqu'un pour aller au toilette, habituellement tu y serais aller seule, c'est quoi ton souci ? me demanda-t-elle en toute simplicité.

Tu as raison, tu me connais trop bien, il va falloir que je fasse attention à mes fesses. C'est Alice le souci. Dis-je un peu gênée.

Ah ! Je savais que j'aurais rien du te dire, tu paniques à cause de sa vraie nature, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'ai dis qu'elle ne te ferait aucun mal et…

C'est pas ça le problème ! la coupai-je dans son élan.

Ah bon ! et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as l'air paniquée ?

Je crois que…

Et bien accouche, on va pas y passer tout le film !

Je crois que je suis amoureuse d'elle, enfin non je crois pas, j'en suis sure !

Je le savais, c'est génial !

Ah bon tu trouves ? j'aime une fille et toi la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est « génial ».

C'est le fait que se soit une fille qui t'ennuie ? regarde Shane et Carmen elles sont heureuse ensemble et personne ne les juge tu sais.

Oui je sais, mais et si elle ne m'aimait pas ? et c'est pas juste une fille c'est un vampire !

Et alors ça change quoi ça ?

Rien tu as raison !

Tu ne devrais pas paniquer comme ça ! je suis sure que tu pourrais arriver à séduire Alice, tu es très belle, et Alice ne fait pas attention aux apparences.

Tu as raison, merci de m'avoir rassurée !

Sur ce on retourna dans la salle de projection et je repris ma position sur l'épaule d'Alice.

Alice PDV :

Depuis le début du film Bella avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule et je profité de cette instant, je me douté que pour Bella c'était juste anodin, mais ça me convenait je pouvais profiter de sa présence sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Je pouvais jeter un œil sur son décolleté, respirer son parfum, entendre son cœur qui bat et je profitais de sa chaleur humaine.

Le film touchait à sa fin, et les garçons avaient plus que hâte de retrouver leur compagne respective. Ah ce sont de vrai mec, c'est dans ces moments là que ça se voit ! Quelle ironie !

On avait tous pensé à prendre nos fausses cartes d'identités, la discothèque ne nous les demanda même pas. On se dirigea vers le bar pour commander, les garçons prirent une bière, et toutes les filles prirent un bloody mary. Pour commencer la soirée c'était déjà pas mal surtout que je savais quel effet il avait sur Bella.

Après deux verres, Bella m'agrippa le bras pour aller danser, je ne sais pas si elle se rendait compte de la manière dont elle dansait et de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Il fallait que je m'aère deux minutes l'esprit, j'attrapais Angela qui passait dans les parages et lui demandais gentiment de danser avec Bella.

En prenant la direction de la sortie je fis signe à Rosalie de me rejoindre. Je sortis un joint, confectionnait par les bons soins de Bertin et commençait à le fumer. Rosalie ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

Ouh ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, pour que tu aie besoin de fumer, Alice qu'est ce qui ne va pas, tu sais les effets que ça a ce genre de drogue sur toi !

Oui mais je compte pas le fumer en entier, le problème c'est Bella !

En effet, elle a l'air très excitée ce soir, elle a consommé quelque chose ? me demanda-t-elle.

Non, elle ne se drogue pas, ça va pas la tête, son père est flic je te rappelle.

Oui tu as sans doute raison, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle est comme ça avec toi en plus.

C'est justement ça le problème.

Bon écoute Alice tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, parce que je comprends rien, j'ai pas le décodeur ! s'énerva-t-elle tandis que j'éteignais mon joint.

Ça me plait la façon qu'elle a de danser, si je te dis ça c'est parce que je crois que je l'aime !

Tu crois ? me demanda-t-elle avec un air sceptique.

Et bien tu sais comment ça se passe pour nous, la marque et tout quoi, un vampire ne tombe amoureux que de son âme sœur, c'est pour ça que je dis je crois. Je suis pas sure que le destin nous ais liées ainsi.

Tu as regardé si elle avait la même marque que toi ?

Et comment j'aurais fait ? tu sais bien où est ma trace c'est pas évident tu sais.

Et les douches après un match ou l'entrainement ?

J'y avais pas pensé. Et si c'était pas réciproque ?

Tu sais très bien que si c'est ton âme sœur, elle aura les mêmes sentiments que toi. Tu devrais arrêter de flipper comme ça et vérifie ce que je t'ai dit.

Je veux pas la faire souffrir, ni qu'elle me fasse souffrir.

Bon écoute moi, tu vas retourné dans cette boite, remuer ton petit popotin sur cette piste de danse t'éclater quoi tu vérifieras tes données quand on aura entrainement ok ?

Ok, t'as raison !

Amuses toi bien, et au fait file moi ton joint s'il te plait.

Tiens, pauvre Emmett !

Pourquoi tu dis ça ? me demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Quand tu fumes t'es une vrais nympho.

Sur ce je rentrais dans la boite, aller commander trois shot de téquila, et me dirigeais vers Angela et Bella. Je leur donnais leur verre. On le but cul-sec. Je recommençais à danser avec Bella quand le DJ crut bon de mettre les slows. Tout le monde retrouva sa cavalière. Tandis que j'allais me chercher un verre au bar, Bella arriva près de moi.

M'accorderiez-vous cette danse jolie demoiselle ? me demanda-t-elle à ma grande surprise.

Ce serait un honneur.

A ma grande joie, Bella et moi dansions un slow de Lionel Richie, c'était Hello, depuis ce soir j'adorais cette chanson. Puis un autre slow commença et on échangea nos partenaire, je me retrouver avec Jazz et Bella avec Edward elle s'entendait bien avec lui, ce qui surprenant car depuis que Jane était là il était distant.

On dirait que tu te sens moins seule ? me demanda subitement Jasper.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Allons Alice, on me l'a fait pas à moi.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Tu es amoureuse de Bella.

Pas du tout. Essayant de cacher la vérité.

Attends ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage, je crois que y'a que vous deux qui ne le savent pas.

Tu as raison je l'aime, mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur.

Et pourquoi ne t'aimerais-t-elle pas ?

J'en sais rien peut être parce que je suis une fille et que ça pourrai la gêner.

Pourtant ça ne la gêne pas de danser avec toi, que se soit un zouk ou un slow !

C'est ma meilleure amie.

Oui et ben tu peux dire ce que tu veux je suis sure qu'elle est amoureuse de toi.

La soirée se termina tranquillement, on s'éclatait bien, on finit par commander une bouteille de champagne pour fêter notre victoire. Angela était en train de dormir sur les banquettes, elle était complètement ivre. Rose avait lancé des regards assez significatifs à Emmett, ils avaient donnés les clés à Jazz qui dansait avec Maria. Edward et Jane, on aurait dit un jeune couple de collégiens qui n'arrête pas de s'embrasser. Quant à Bella, elle était un peu saoule mais encore consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

Bella PDV :

J'avais passé la soirée à courtiser Alice sans que se soit trop flagrant, ce qui me ravie le plus c'est qu'elle m'avait laissé faire, il n'y avait aucun geste de son côté m'indiquant que je ne devais pas agir comme ça. Bon d'un autre côté elle n'avait pas fait de geste visant à dire que je lui plaisais ou non.

On repartit de la discothèque vers 6h30 du matin, Rose et Emmett avais disparu, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour eux. Alice pris le volant de la Jeep et nous raccompagnâmes Angela et Ben chez eux. Puis on rentra à la villa.

C'est bien calme ici ! fit-je remarquer.

Oui, Carlisle et Esmée sont chez nos cousins en Alaska, Rose et Emmett surement à l'hôtel et les autres partit se nourrir.

Donc on a la maison pour nous ? demandais-je d'une voie qui se fit rauque.

C'est ça, du moins pour quelques heures.

Je vais aller prendre ma douche. Dis-je tout en me dirigeant vers celle-ci, en laissant tomber mon tee-shirt lui lançant un petit regard en coin.

Alice PDV :

Alors là, elle veut ma peau c'est pas possible, elle ne se rend pas compte. Je crois que je vais craquer. Elle sortit de la douche avec juste une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux remontés. Ce qu'elle était sexy comme ça. J'essayais de voir si je pouvais apercevoir, si elle avait une marque de naissance. Mais la serviette était encore trop longue.

J'avais juste oublié de prendre mes vêtements de nuit avec moi.

Tiens ! dis-je en lui envoyant sa nuisette.

Bella PDV :

Je mis ma nuisette et m'apprêtais à me coucher, et au moment de dire bonne nuit à Alice, je vis qu'elle me regardait avec ce même regard que tout à l'heure, un regard noir comme l'ébène puissant, et là d'un coup…

**Alors ça mérite que vous laissez un commentaire dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés!**


	16. Des Explications Bien Agréable!

**Un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira et qui débloquera la situation! Merci à tous pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir!**

Bella PDV :

Et là d'un coup elle disparut par la fenêtre, je ne savais que penser de cette fuite, était-ce de ma faute ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien, il faudrait que j'ai une conversation sérieuse avec elle concernant mes sentiments, ça ne peut plus durer, ils me broient de l'intérieur. J'essayais tout de même de m'endormir, mais seule Alice était dans mes pensées.

Alice PDV :

Je me posais une seule question : pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je fuis ? Bella s'était comportée très étrangement durant cette soirée, voulait-elle me faire comprendre quelque chose ou bien est-ce que je devenais folle ? Une chose est sûre c'est que les biches en firent les frais.

Je craignais le moment où Bella se réveillerait, j'aurais le droit à des questions. J'avais déjà les réponses qui ne sont pas forcément fausses puisque je devais réellement m'abreuver. Bref je rentrais chez moi au bout de trois heures de chasses intensives. Bella dormait profondément, cependant son sommeil était très agité. J'allais prendre ma douche afin de me débarrasser de toute la saleté que peut provoquer la chasse.

Une fois sortit de la douche, j'entendis le téléphone de Bella sonner. Elle y répondit au bout de la quatrième sonnerie. D'après ce que j'avais compris c'était son père qui lui annonçait que les travaux de son atelier étaient terminés. Au vue de son timbre de voix, elle semblait heureuse.

Dès que j'avais finit de me préparer, je sortis de la salle de bain et je vis que Bella n'était pas dans la chambre, elle devait être descendu pour déjeuner. Je me rendis au rez-de-chaussée, saluai tout le monde, mais je n'aperçus pas Bella.

Bella n'est pas là ? demandais-je un peu surprise.

Non elle est partie essayer son nouvel atelier avec Rosalie, elles vont essayer d'améliorer le camion de Bella. Oh et elle a dit qu'elle voulait te voir dans une heure. Me répondit Emmett.

Ça fait longtemps qu'elle t'a dit ça ?

Ça fait une demie heure qu'elles sont parties, si c'est ça ta question.

Oh fait ! Vous êtes déjà rentrés ?

Oui, vois-tu Bella a appelé Rose, pour lui proposer de faire de la mécanique et elle n'a pas hésité. Apparemment elle préfère ça au sexe. Me dit-il sur un air maussade.

Tu dois pas être assez bon alors. Dis-je en plaisantant.

C'est pas drôle !

Oh que si ! tu devrais voir ta tête !

Je crois qu'on t'attend non ?

Oui j'y vais.

Je remontais dans ma chambre pour prendre les clés de ma Porsche. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'en allais chez Bella tranquillement, je savais pourquoi elle voulait me voir et j'avais espéré pouvoir éviter ces questions.

Je me garai le long du trottoir et allai frapper à la porte de chez Bella. C'est son père qui m'ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

Bonjour Mr Swan ! dis-je avec un grand sourire afin que ma nervosité assez palpable ne se voie pas.

Bonjour Alice, elles sont dans l'atelier au fond du jardin.

Je me dirigeais lentement vers l'atelier qui était très grand, d'un coté y'avait l'atelier mécanique, de l'autre l'atelier Photo, chose qui me surpris un peu et il y avait un étage dont j'ignorais à quoi il servait. Je pouvais voir les têtes de Bella et Rosalie elles étaient dans la fosse sous le camion de Bella.

Bella ! appelais-je

Comme réponse j'eus un bruit sourd suivit d'un aie. Bella venait de se cogner le coude contre l'essieu de sa voiture.

Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, tu vas bien ? demandais-je inquiète.

Oui c'est bon, c'est rien tu y es pour rien, c'est moi et ma maladresse légendaire.

J'attendis qu'elles sortent de sous le véhicule pour lui demander :

Emmett m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ?

Oui, viens je voudrais qu'on soit seule, Rose je laisse mon bolide entre tes mains.

Elle m'invita à monter à l'étage de son atelier, c'était une chambre aménager, c'était simple et chaleureux. Bella se tourna vers moi et semblait attendre. Je ne sais pas par où commencer et si je devais commencer. Pendant que se jouait un sacré dilemme en moi-même, Bella commença :

Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es partie si rapidement hier ?

Écoute, je voulais pas te blesser, j'ai eu une soudaine envie de me nourrir, je devais le faire mais ton sang était là et j'ai préféré partir avant de te blesser. Tentai-je sentant que le mensonge n'était pas né pour moi.

Tu sais, mon père a fait cet atelier et à tout insonorisé, pour pas être gêné par les différents bruits, comme le moteur de la voiture, les bruits extérieurs.

Où veux-tu en venir Bella ?

Rosalie ne nous entends pas, alors dis-moi toute la vérité.

Alors là, elle m'avait bluffé, très perspicace la gamine. Quelle vérité lui dire, tous même mes sentiments ? Je ne savais par où commencer. Finalement je me lançais.

Tu as raison, je te dois la vérité, je suis désolé de t'avoir caché certaines choses, j'espère que tu as du temps car c'est assez long.

J'ai tout mon temps, on est dimanche il est 13h22 et mes devoirs pour demain sont fait.

Bon, tu sais que les vampires, les démons, les sorcières, loup-garou et autres créatures existent. Et bien voilà, si je ne suis plus avec Jacob, c'est qu'il y a plusieurs raisons, la première c'est un loup.

Quoi mais c'est pas possible il me l'aurait dit !

Non c'est arrivé quand nous étions ensemble et vous vous êtes pas revus depuis ! Bref les loups sont les ennemis jurés des vampires ils deviennent ainsi, si un vampire les approche ils mutent. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça mais dans les grandes lignes c'est ça. Ils sont là pour nous tuer. Ce sont en quelques sortes les anges gardiens des humains. Jacob sait qui je suis mais grâce à notre lien et le fait qu'il soit le premier muté depuis des générations et que son grand-père fut Alpha, il devient par conséquent Alpha. Il sait que nous ne nous nourrissons pas de sang humain, on a passé un pacte, qui fait qu'on a créé une sorte d'alliance contre les autres vampires qui tuent des humains. Tu me suis toujours ?

Oui mais je vois pas où tu veux en venir ?

J'y viens patience ! la deuxième raison qui fait que je ne suis plus avec Jacob et pas des moindres, les loups ont la faculté de tomber amoureux une seule fois réellement, on nomme ça l'imprégnation et Jacob s'est imprégné de Léah, qui à son tour et devenue une louve et s'est imprégnée de Jake. Ce qui m'amène aux vampires, nous ne pouvons tomber amoureux qu'une seule fois, pour nous ça s'appelle âme-sœur. Voilà je t'ai dis toute la vérité.

Mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre le fait que les vampires ont une âme-sœur et ta fuite d'hier soir. Vas-tu me dire ou dois-je deviner ?

Je t'aime beaucoup Bella et…

Et je vois toujours pas le rapport vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête à la fin ?

Pour toute réponse Alice s'approcha de Bella, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de cette dernière, qui dans un premier temps ne semblait pas réagir, et au grand bonheur d'Alice, Bella lui rendit son baiser, celui-ci se fit de plus en plus fougueux.

Alice cessa le baiser afin de donner de l'oxygène à Bella, qui ne cessait de sourire.

Bella PDV :

Ce baiser était vraiment merveilleux, Alice avait de merveilleuses lèvres, c'était encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs, lorsqu'on s'était embrassée en discothèque et que les gars nous ont regardées. Ça doit surement être dû au fait qu'on soit seule et qu'il y ait des sentiments, enfin j'espère que de son côté il y a des sentiments car moi c'est sûre je l'aime, mais avec ce qu'elle m'a fait comprendre avec les âme-sœurs, elle doit avoir des sentiments pour moi.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes ? demandais-je pour me rassurer.

Elle me sourit, et m'embrassa, d'un baiser doux et plein d'amour, bien que trop court à mon goût.

Bien sûr que je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan !

J'aime la façon dont tu dis mon prénom en entier.

Je décidai d'aller à la recherche de ses lèvres, dont je ne pourrai plus me passer dorénavant. C'était un concours de lutte qui se jouait entre nos deux langues, à savoir qui de nous deux aller gagner. Je me dégageais afin de pouvoir reprendre mon souffle qui se fit erratique. Après quelques secondes, pour me remettre de mes émotions je lui lançais :

Moi aussi je t'aime Mary Alice Brandon Cullen…

**Alors? une petite review.**


	17. Un dimanche qui marque une nouvelle vie!

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs de ce retard dans la publication. Je vous poste un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira! Les chapitres 18 et 19 sont écrit et en cours de correction! Je tiens à remercier Solia qui m'a corrigée le plus rapidement possible malgré ses exams blancs! **

Alice PDV :

- Moi aussi je t'aime Mary Alice Brandon Cullen…

Ce que venait de dire Bella me donnait entière satisfaction, cependant avec l'effet qu'elle provoquait sur mon corps je préférais partir avant de la blesser. Je n'oubliais pas de l'embrasser avant de partir prétextant que je devais aller chasser. Détail qui n'est pas tout à fait faux, alors que j'en revenais mais son parfum était tellement attrayant. Sur mon chemin je retrouvais Rosalie.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Bien. Répondis-je un peu sur la défensive.

- Quoi c'est tout ! Tu me casses les pieds avec Bella depuis qu'on est arrivée et tu me dis rien alors que tu as un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Allez je vais pas te tirer les vers du nez quand même ?

- Tout à l'heure, quand on est rentrée de la boite, elle s'est étrangement rapprocher et j'ai paniqué vois tu ? Je ne savais pas si elle était mon âme-sœur car j'avais pas vu sa marque. Donc je me suis enfuie, j'ai chassé et en rentrant elle n'était plus là et Emmett m'a dit qu'elle voulait me voir et qu'elle était là (Rosalie m'écoutait toujours très attentivement). Une fois là haut je lui ai tout expliqué de A à Z et je l'ai embrassée, elle m'a demandé si je l'aimais, je lui ai dit oui et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi.

- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi tu mérites le bonheur et c'est une fille bien. Et tu as fais comment pour voir sa marque ?

- Je l'ai pas vue. Répondis-je un peu honteuse.

- Quoi ? Mais tu te rends compte Alice et si c'était pas elle, tu risques de la faire souffrir.

- Je sais que c'est elle, j'ai pas besoin de cette stupide tache de naissance pour me le dire.

Sur ce je partis en courant vers la forêt en sentant Bella redescendre de l'étage, maintenant que je sais les sentiments qu'elle a pour moi, il va falloir que je redouble d'effort pour résister à son parfum si envoûtant.

Bella PDV :

Oui j'en suis sure, j'aime Alice et je crois que son départ un peu précipité me le prouve car elle me laisse ici, toute seule et frustrée. Je m'allonge sur le lit de la chambre pour me remettre de mes émotions. Alors que je laisse voguer mon imagination vers Alice et moi, je me souvins qu'une certaine blonde doit être au garage à m'attendre. Je descends les escaliers et découvre une Rosalie avec une tête très mécontente.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Rosalie ? Demandais-je ?

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien.

- Tu as vu Alice ?

- Oui elle est partie chasser dans la forêt, elle reviendra rapidement.

- Elle t'a dit qu'on était plus ou moins ensemble ? Demandais-je tête baissée pour cacher mes joues toutes rouge en repensant à notre baiser.

- Elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez embrassées, ça ne te dérange pas que je sois au courant au moins ?

- Non, enfin tu fais parti de la famille, mais je me vois pas l'annoncer à toute l'école non plus. Je ne suis pas encore prête.

- Oui je comprends ! Bon on remet ce bolide en état de marche ?

- Bien sur !

On se remit à travailler autour de la voiture, il y avait des pièces importantes à changer que je n'avais pas à l'atelier il faudrait donc que je les achète au garage le plus proche. Il se faisait tard la nuit était tombée rapidement et Rosalie allait partir, elle devait aller chasser avant de retourner en cours le lendemain.

Une fois seule j'allais prendre une douche afin de retirer toute cette crasse. Je séchais rapidement mes cheveux et descendais pour préparer le dîner.

- Papa ?

- Dans le salon Bella !

- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? Demandais-je n'ayant aucune idée de ce que j'allais préparer.

- Je mangerais bien des hamburgers comme tu sais si bien les faire.

- Ok y a ce qu'il faut ? Demandais-je.

- Oui je suis allé faire les courses hier après-midi.

Je commençais à préparer le repas, après avoir terminé, la sonnette retentit.

- J'y vais. Dis-je à l'attention de mon père.

En ouvrant, je découvris une Alice avec un petit sourire très charmeur. Ce qui me fit tourner au rouge tomate. Elle entra et m'embrassa furtivement à l'orée de mes lèvres. Je ne pus réagir tellement ce fut rapide. Je retournais à la cuisine pour enfourner les hamburgers au micro-onde. Alice était en face de moi et observait le moindre de mes faits et gestes. En attendant que le repas soit chaud, je plongeais mon regard dans celui qui m'observait depuis un petit moment. Je pourrais rester à la regarder ainsi pendant des heures, je pouvais voir dans son regard, toutes ces choses qui font qu'elle est unique en son genre. Un regard enfantin mais charger de sagesse, un regard triste d'une vie sans âme mais une âme qui ne demande qu'à aimer, un regard sérieux mais chargé d'un désir certain qui me fit rougir. Le micro-onde retentit, je me retournais afin de cacher mes joues cramoisi.

- Le repas est prêt. Dis-je à voix basse.

- Tu devrais peut être en informer ton père. Me dit-elle en me faisant redescendre sur terre.

- Oui tu as raison. Papa c'est prêt.

- J'arrive. Tiens Alice, tu vas rester dîner avec nous. Ca me ferait plaisir de voir avec qui a sympathisé ma fille.

- Merci, Mr Swan mais j'ai déjà dîner et j'allais partir.

- Comme tu veux Alice et appelle-moi Charlie. Je suis pas si vieux pour qu'on m'appelle Mr Swan. Plaisanta-t-il.

Alice se dirigea vers moi avec grâce et me dit à mon oreille assez bas pour pas que mon père entende.

- Laisse la fenêtre de ta chambre ouverte. Je ne partirai pas sans mon baiser.

Je rougis instantanément et hochais la tête en signe d'approbation. Je mangeais assez rapidement voulant retrouver Alice. Un tas de questions me trottait dans la tête, et il fallait qu'on discute plus sérieusement. Je fis rapidement la vaisselle et prétextais à mon père être fatiguée. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire qu'une belle brune allait entrer dans ma chambre en passant par la fenêtre.

A peine avais-je ouvert la fenêtre que mon vampire préféré m'enlaçait dans ses bras de velours qui pourrait me briser si elle le souhaitait. Mais j'avais une confiance aveugle en elle. Elle m'embrassait dans le cou, je ne pus retenir un gémissement qui franchissait mes lèvres qui fut prises d'assaut quasiment aussitôt.

- Hum, Alice ? Réussis-je à articuler entre deux baisers.

- Oui hum Bella ?

Je la repoussais gentiment, tandis que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Il faut qu'on parle… de tout ça il faut éclairer mes lanternes. Rajoutais-je en voyant l'air paniqué d'Alice qui toute fois était très mignon.

- Tu m'as fait peur je croyais que tu avais déjà changé d'avis sur nous.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Je l'embrassais et l'emmenais vers mon lit, m'installe sur celui-ci en prenant Alice dans mes bras. Je mis mes mains dans les siennes et les lui caressaient.

- Tu sais je… je ne suis jamais sortie avec une fille avant. Informais-je la belle brune que je tenais dans mes bras.

- Oui je sais, moi aussi j'ai un aveu à te faire.

- Je t'écoute mon Alice.

- Tu es la première personne avec qui je sors. Et je t'aime tellement.

- Tu sais pour le lycée, je préfère pas l'annoncer à tout le monde pour l'instant.

- Rosalie est au courant. Me dit-elle avec une tête pleine de remords tout en se mordant la lèvre ce qui la rendait ultra sexy.

- Oui je sais, on peut juste informer notre entourage juste pour ne pas avoir à nous cacher, enfin sauf mon père pour le moment.

- J'ai de la chance de vous avoir Mlle Swan. Elle m'embrassa rapidement et ajouta. Rose m'a dit que ta voiture ne pourrait pas rouler cette semaine, donc je passerai te prendre le matin.

- D'accord, dis tu restes cette nuit ? demandais-je peu rassurée de la réponse que je pourrais avoir.

- Je sais pas, ça te dérange pas ?

- Non j'aimerais rester ainsi pendant des heures, je suis très apaisée quand tu es avec moi.

- Je reste pour la nuit alors. Me répondit-elle.

Elle vint capturer mes lèvres, le baiser se fit plus intense, très intense et pour ne pas répondre aux décharges électriques que mon corps m'envoyer, j'allais me mettre en nuisette pour me coucher.

Une fois changée, je retournais dans la chambre, j'allai près d'Alice qui me regardait avec des yeux d'un noir charbon. Je n'y fis pas attention et l'embrasser rapidement avant de me lover dans ses bras et m'endormir dans un confort incroyablement doux.

**Alors est ce que je mérite une review? Je sais que j'ai pas été à la hauteur en publiant tard! mais c'est pas une raison pour partir sans laisser de trace! please! donnez moi votre avis!**


	18. Début de Relation!

**Je vous met la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira! **

**Je vous laisse lire!**

Bella PDV :

J'entendis mon réveil retentir, et je m'étirais afin d'éviter les courbatures. Je me rendis compte qu'Alice n'était pas là. Je l'appelais à voie haute, avant d'apercevoir un post-it sur l'oreiller.

_Bella,_

_Je suis partie prendre une douche,_

_J'arrive te chercher à 7h30,_

_Ça nous laissera du temps pour nous avant )_

_Bisous je t'aime_

_Ton Alice._

J'étais rassurée et contente qu'Alice soit attentionnée comme ça. Je relisais le post-it pour la cinquième fois son écriture était très belle très curviligne et le papier avait même réussit à imprégner son odeur. Il fallait que je réagisse car ça faisait un quart d'heure que j'étais réveillée dans mon lit avec le post-it d'Alice dans les mains. Il me restait trois quart d'heures pour me laver, me préparer et déjeuner avant qu'Alice n'arrive. J'allais prendre une douche rapide, mais je me posais tout de même la question de comment j'allais m'habiller. Maintenant que je sortais avec la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, qui plus est la plus belle fille du lycée, il fallait que je sois à la hauteur. Je ne voudrais pas décevoir Alice. Bien que je sache qu'elle se fiche de tout ça. Quoi que faudrait pas que ce soit une excuse pour aller faire du shopping. Mais à quoi je pense moi, ça faisait cinq bonne minutes que j'étais plantée là devant mon armoire à pas savoir quoi mettre.

Finalement j'optais pour un jean slim taille basse, et un tee-shirt blanc assez échancré 'le temps des cerises', pour les chaussures un paire de basket noir feront l'affaire. Faudrait peut être que je la fasse quand même cette sortie shopping.

Je descendis, j'avalais un verre de jus d'orange rapidement et pris une barre de céréales, cela fera l'affaire, car j'avais un peu trop traîné et Alice allait sûrement arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Mon père était déjà parti, j'entendis la Porsche d'Alice, alors que je sortais. Elle descendit du véhicule m'embrassa trop rapidement à mon goût et m'ouvrit la portière en parfait gentleman. Je montais en voiture un peu boudeuse. Elle s'installa côté conducteur avec sa bonne humeur, toujours aussi rafraîchissante, cependant je restais tout de même sur ma fin.

- J'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non ça va. Répondis-je un peu sec.

- Woh, qu'est ce qui ne va pas Bella ? Tu t'es levée du pied gauche ?

- Non, c'est juste que j'ai pas eu un vrai baiser ce matin. Articulais-je rougissante.

- Si ce n'est que ça ! Me répondit-elle, avec un sourire narquois avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasser avec fougue et passion.

- J'aime le goût de tes lèvres. Dis-je en les lui caressant du bout des doigts. Je ne pourrais plus m'en passer, maintenant que j'y ai goûté.

- Je suis honorée qu'elles soient à votre convenance ma chère Isabella.

Je me mis à rougir de plus belle, à force de réagir ainsi je vais finir par garder cette couleur de peau pour le reste de mes jours ! Nous nous fixions depuis un moment quand elle m'informa:

- Au fait Bella, j'ai eu une vision.

- Ah bon, et elle disait quoi ? Demandais-je un peu curieuse.

- Ça parlait de toi, moi ensemble rien que toutes les deux dans un lieu improbable… ( alors là je crois que j'allais exploser tellement j'étais rouge) nous faisions du shopping ! finit-elle par lâcher avec une voie toute excitée.

- …

- Bella tu es drôlement rouge, tu pensais à quoi ?

- …

- Oh est ce que ma petite-amie serait une perverse ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Qu… quoi mais, mais non pas du tout, bafouillai-je. Elle m'embrassa à nouveau et me demanda :

- Tu veux faire quelque chose avant d'aller en cours ?

- Oui tu pourrais m'emmener à la clairière dans la forêt ?

- Bien sûr, tout de suite princesse.

Alice accéléra jusqu'à l'orée des bois, la voiture ne pouvant aller plus loin. Elle insista pour que je monte sur son dos pour arriver plus rapidement à la clairière.

Alice PDV :

J'étais sur un nuage, mon propre nuage que personne ne pouvait atteindre, il n'y avait de la place que pour Bella et moi. Qui aurait pu croire que mon âme sœur était une fille, sûrement pas moi. Maria avait raison quand elle disait que je ne cherchais pas au bon endroit. Si elle n'avait pas été là, j'aurais pu passer à côté de mon âme-sœur sans m'en rendre compte, tout ça à cause de mes idées arrêtées et vieux jeu.

Quoiqu'il en soit je suis là, allongée dans l'herbe de ma clairière, au côté de ma belle humaine. On se regarde depuis une bonne demi-heure, son regard et si expressif, un véritable océan chocolat. Celui qui serait capable de lire ce qu'il se passe dans ses yeux, ne doit pas encore être nait (naît) et ne vivra sûrement jamais. Il y a tellement de chose qui passe au travers de ses yeux indéchiffrables, je ne pourrais, moi-même dire ce qu'il s'y passe. Elle me fascine, je peux voir certaines choses, mais d'autres me restent encore inconnu, et je ne pense pas vouloir savoir de quoi il s'agit, car chacun à sa part de mystère.

Tout à coup, sa main devient baladeuse et parcourt les courbes de mon corps, alors que je continue de l'observer, elle suit des yeux sa main qui remonte le long de mon bras pour enfin arriver à mon visage, qu'elle scrute minutieusement. Je sens qu'à ce moment, elle est intriguée par moi. Si j'avais pu rougir je serai sûrement couleur pivoine.

- Tu sais… dit-elle brisant le silence qui était là depuis un bon moment. Je fis un signe de tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Je suis jamais sortie avec une fille, et je ne sais pas comment ça se passe pour ce genre de chose.

- Je sais Bella, et j'attendrai qu'on soit prêtes. Je n'ai jamais eu personne dans ma vie, car j'attendais la bonne personne.

- Comment peux-tu savoir que je suis la bonne personne, et que tu ne te sois pas trompée ? me demanda-t-elle.

- J'étais touchée, comment lui annoncer la nouvelle, et si ce n'était pas elle, si elle n'avait pas la marque. Comment se fait-il alors que je ressente cela, peut être une illusion ? Je me mis une grosse claque mentale et me décidais de me lancer.

- Et bien, on a une marque de naissance et normalement notre âme-sœur a exactement la même au même endroit.

- Et toi la tienne est où ? Me questionna-t-elle avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

Pour toute réponse je me rapprochais d'elle, et ma main s'avança de son entre jambe et indiquait le lieu exact de ma marque de naissance. Au moment même où ma main se posait dessus je reçus une décharge électrique qui provenait de ma propre marque. Subitement Bella m'embrassa, le baiser avait un goût salé, c'était Bella qui pleurait.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Princesse ? demandais-je un peu paniquée.

- Rien, je suis juste heureuse.

- …

- J'ai une marque de naissance à cet endroit précis. Fit-elle en prenant ma main et la reposant à l'endroit exact où elle était il y a quelques minutes.

Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler, et tous mes doutes s'envoler, d'ailleurs comment ai-je pu douter ? Un amour si puissant ne peut être que réel, tellement puissant qu'il ferait presque peur. Comment est-ce possible que se soit une chose si merveilleuse et si effrayante à la fois.

On se levait pour aller en cours, aujourd'hui on avait cours ensemble toute la journée sachant que j'avais repris le sport, c'était la première fois que j'allais en faire en classe.

Bella PDV :

On était retournée à la voiture pour aller au lycée, en descendant de voiture, je vis Jessica qui me regardait de travers. Fallait vraiment qu'elle recommence, elle n'a pas encore compris ou alors elle est masochiste. Alors qu'on s'approchait pour aller en cours avec Alice elle me lança une pique :

- Bah alors ton tas de bout est en panne ? Pauvre Alice elle doit être de corvée pour aller te chercher et te récupérer.

- Bon toi le bonobo, tu vas calmer tes ardeurs, Bella ne mérite pas qu'on lui parle comme ça. C'est pas un tas de bout mais une voiture de collection de 1953, qui est en cours de réparation. Et figures toi que ça ne me gêne en aucun cas d'aller chercher Bella et de la ramener car c'est mon amie. Mais bon tu dois pas savoir ce que c'est vu que tu n'en as pas.

- …

Ma chère et tendre m'avait défendue et j'en étais fière. Bien que j'avais tiqué sur le mot « amie », mais bon c'est moi qui avait décidé de ne rien dire au lycée. Jessica était partie en pleurant vers les toilettes.

- Merci.

- Je sais Bella que tu aurais pu te défendre toute seule, mais elle m'énerve à toujours t'agresser pour rien, déjà que tu as des heures de corvée pour nettoyer les vestiaires à cause d'elle.

Je lui soufflais un je t'aime à l'oreille assez faible pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre, qu'elle me rendit avec un clin d'œil et me prenant la main pour aller en cours.

J'aimais beaucoup les petites attentions qu'Alice pouvait me porter, et là le fait de me défendre devant cette garce m'avait remplie de joie. Maintenant nous étions en cours de math, j'essayais de me concentrer, car j'avais un peu de difficulté dans cette matière et je ne voulais pas redoublé mon année à cause de ça. Mais essayez de vous concentrer quand l'amour de votre vie est à côté de vous, à vous caresser la cuisse. Elle profitait du fait que je ne réagisse pas pour continuer son exploration, alors que je sentais sa main glaciale passer sous mon tee-shirt.

- Alice ! Dis-je à voix basse.

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle en toute innocence.

- Retire ta main, s'il te plait ?

- Ça ne te plaît pas c'est ça ? Fit-elle un peu boudeuse.

- Mais non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'arrive pas à me concentrer, déjà que j'ai des difficultés quand j'écoute.

- Je te ferai des cours particuliers si tu veux. Me dit-elle avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

Je profitais du fait qu'on soit au fond de la classe pour l'embrasser furtivement sur la joue et lui répondre un d'accord pour les cours. Elle profita de mon approbation pour continuer ses caresses, j'avais abandonné toute envie de me concentrer sur le cours.

La pause arriva et me délivra de la douce torture de ma belle, elle n'avait pas arrêté depuis deux heures de cours. Réagissant à chaque réaction de mon corps, à croire qu'elle voulait graver ça en tête.

- Salut les filles !

- Salut Em, salut Rose ! Répondîmes en chœur Alice et moi.

- Félicitation Bella ! Me dit Jasper à l'oreille pour que je sois la 'seule' à entendre, si on oublie les oreilles vampirique.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je un peu surprise.

- Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait Alice mais ça sent les phéromones dans tout le lycée, ça serait difficile de pas le voir ! Enfin pour moi !

- Jazz est extra-sensoriel. m'expliqua Alice. Alors que je piquais un fard. Emmett riait aux éclats. qui lui valut une claque derrière la tête.

- Aïe, ça fait mal Rose.

- Arrêtes de mentir, et tu n'as qu'à être plus discret. Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de le savoir que t'es un idiot !

- Maintenant que vous êtes au courant Bella et moi souhaiterions que ça reste entre nous pour l'instant.

Edward nous avait rejoins en cours de discussion, et m'avait fait un magnifique sourire avec un clin d'œil. On peut rien cacher à un vampire n'est ce pas ? De toute façon, je me sens bien avec eux, je les considère comme ma famille.

Les heures avant la pause déjeuner étaient moins ambigu, car la classe était installée de sorte à former un U, j'étais donc assise entre Alice et Edward, qui suivait le même cours que nous. Jessica quant à elle, était de l'autre côté d'Edward espérant je ne sais quoi. J'ai trouvé quelle serait ma vengeance, je dirais à Jane qu'elle veut lui piquer son mec, la connaissant possessive comme elle est, ça risque de saigner. Surtout à l'entraînement, je m'en délecte à l'avance.

On avait décidé de passer la pause déjeuné à l'extérieur étant donné que j'étais la seule à « manger ». Maria et Jane nous avaient rejoins sur les table de pique-nique, qui n'était pas très loin du lycée mais suffisamment pour pas que l'on nous voit. Maria m'avait achetée un sandwich en passant en ville.

- Merci. Dis-je en prenant le sandwich.

- C'est nous qui devrait te remercier d'avoir rendu son sourire à notre sœur !

- On peut rien vous cacher n'est-ce pas ? Comment se fait-il que tout le monde le sache alors qu'on a rien dit ?

- Après des années de vie, on peut reconnaître l'Amour avec un grand A. Et pour vous deux il se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Me répondit Maria.

Le déjeuné se passa sans encombre, j'avais informé Jane que Jessica tournait autours d'Edward et qu'elle ne comprenait pas lorsqu'Edward lui disait qu'il n'était pas seule. La fin du repas arriva et alors qu'on retournait vers le lycée pour aller en sport Alice vit que je traînais des pieds.

- Bah alors Bella ? Dépêche toit on va être en retard.

- Oui, oui j'arrive mais je déteste le sport !

- Ah bon, comment ça se fait ? Tu es pourtant douée, le peu que j'ai pu voir !

- Oui, au foot c'est tout, pour le reste, ma maladresse revient au galop à croire que c'est fait exprès. J'arrive pas à passer une seule séance sans problème.

- T'inquiète pas je serai là maintenant.

En une seule phrase mon petit lutin avait réussi à me rassurer et à presque me faire aimer le sport, j'ai bien dit presque ! Une fois arrivée au vestiaire, on alla se changer, nous étions légèrement en retard, car tout le monde était déjà changer. Nous étions seule, ce qui me laissa tout le loisir d'observer les courbes si séduisantes d'Alice.

- La vue te plaît ? Me demanda-t-elle, alors que j'étais restée plantée devant en sous vêtement à la regarder. En tout cas, moi elle me plaît, rajouta-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, je finissais d'enfiler ma tenue de sport, le dos tourné pour cacher mes rougeurs. Une fois toutes les deux habillées, elle m'embrassa rapidement et partit dans le gymnase. Le coach avait refait des équipes pour le hand, faisant exprès de pas me mettre dans le même groupe que Jessica, qui nous regardait de travers.

Le Coach avait fait une sorte de petit tournoi, et le vainqueur aurait pour récompense, des places pour aller voir la final du superbowl, Alice savait que j'adorais regarder ce sport (football américain) et étant donné qu'elle était dans mon équipe se donna beaucoup de mal pour nous faire gagné sans que ça se voit. Et là nous étions en final contre l'équipe de Jessica. Je savais qu'on allait gagner, que ma belle ferait tout pour qu'on gagne, mais il ne fallait pas que ça ait l'air trop facile car l'équipe de cette peste était redoutable. Je fais confiance à Alice.

Nous avons gagné le match avec un but d'écart, autant dire que Jessica était quelque peu énervée. Si elle savait ce qui l'attend avec Jane. La journée se termina rapidement et Alice me ramena chez moi. Je lui proposais de venir me donner ses cours particuliers qu'elle m'avait promis, sachant que mon père rentrerait tard.

On montait l'escalier, pour aller dans ma chambre, et quelle fut ma surprise quand je vis qu'Alice était sérieuse, quand elle disait me donner des cours, moi qui pensais passer la soirée dans ses bras. Nous terminions tout juste nos devoirs quand mon père rentra de sa journée. Je descendis pour dire bonjour à mon père et 'au revoir' à Alice, sachant que j'allais passer la nuit avec elle.

- Salut pa' !

- Salut Bella, Alice. Salua-t-il d'un signe de tête.

- Bonjour Charlie, je vous dis au revoir en même temps je m'en allais, à plus tard Bella !

- Ciao ! répondis-je.

- C'est incroyable ce que cette petite peut te redonner le sourire !

- Tu travailles trop papa, faut ralentir la cadence !

Il bougonna suite à mon intervention mais ne dit rien de plus, je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je n'étais pas prête à lui dire. Ce soir ce serait pizza surgelé, je n'avais pas eu le temps de préparer le dîner.

Une fois la vaisselle faite, je montais et allais directement au toilette et me brosser les dents. Dès que je fus en chemise de nuit et dans mon lit, je sentis un corps m'enlacer et m'embrasser le cou.

- Hum ! Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment. Dis-je à la personne derrière moi.

- Je me retournais pour lui faire face, l'embrassais passionnément et enfouis ma tête dans son cou afin de m'endormir avec ses fragrances.

- Bonne nuit mon p'tit lutin !

- Bonne nuit Princesse !

**alors ça mérite une petite review ou pas? mais bon même si c'est pas du positif vous pouvez laisser votre avis!**


	19. Deux Jours!

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier de me laisser des reviews et de rester fidèle au poste! j'apprécie énormément le temps que vous prenez pour poster un commentaire, même si je ne répond pas souvent (voir jamais) je peux vous garantir que ça fait plaisir.**

**Donc pour vous faire plaisir à mon tour, voici la suite pour celles et ceux qui l'attendaient, j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir, je sais que je met pas mal de temps à publier mais j'ai un planning très chargé! Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes qu'il pourra y avoir, mais je ne suis pas très bonne en français et j'ai ma correctrice personnelle qui est malade et ne peut me le corriger, j'espère qu'elle se remettras vite ;-)!**

**pour les curieux je ne sais pas quand l'histoire se terminera et je compte bien mettre un peu de drame, car la vie n'est pas toujours toute rose! **

**Bonne Lecture!**

Alice PDV :

J'étais là à tenir la chose la plus précieuse et la plus fragile à mes yeux. Je l'aime tellement que je me demande, comment j'ai pu vivre aussi longtemps sans elle. Seulement voilà, depuis que je sais que c'est mon âme-sœur, une question se pose dans ma tête, Bella est humaine, et la vie et courte face à l'éternité. Je refuse de la transformer, je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne un monstre comme moi. Mais sans elle, je ne pourrais plus vivre. Mon instinct me dit de la transformer, que c'est juste pour notre bonheur à nous deux, et ma raison me dit de la laisser vivre, car une vie sans âme n'est rien comparé à une vie où on peut rêver, manger normalement, faire tout normalement, mais par conséquent à l'heure de sa mort je devrais vivre sans elle ou me suicider. Idée qui n'est pas si stupide que ça, puisque je ne peux plus vivre sans elle à mes côté.

- Tu ne devrais pas penser à toutes ces mauvaises choses !

Je fus surprise de voir que ma douce était là, à me regarder. Je ne l'avais pas senti se réveiller, et je fus quelques peu paniquée, arrivait-elle à lire dans mes pensées ? voyant mon air surpris elle reprit :

- Non je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, seul Edward en est capable, mais ça se voit ton visage est crispé. Me dit-elle en venant m'embrasser.

- Bonjour. Fis-je un peu abasourdi.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Rien d'important, laisse tomber. Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui, il est que 5h30 !

- C'est juste que je voulais profiter de ma petite-amie. Me fit-elle en venant m'embrasser et en passant ses mains sous mon tee-shirt.

- Bella, … on devrait… pas… ton père… fis-je entre chaque baiser

- Quoi mon père ?

- Il est juste à côté ! fis-je surprise par son ton quelque peu indifférent.

- Si tu ne crie pas il ne viendra pas !

Nous continuons, nos embrassades et caresses, quand tout à coup je remis les couvertures sur Bella et m'enfuyais dehors en passant par la fenêtre. Charlie entra, observa Bella qui faisait semblant de dormir, heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas approché car il aurait vu ses joues toutes rouges et se serait sûrement posé des questions, sur le comportement étrange de sa fille. Je rentrais discrètement dans la chambre, une fois que son père soit partit, pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Heureusement que tu as l'ouïe fine, j'imagine bien la tête de mon père s'il nous avait vu en train de nous tripoter.

- Heureusement que je n'étais pas si déconcentrée que ça, une minute de plus et je vous succombais entièrement mademoiselle. Mais dis moi, en quoi ça dérangerait ton père qu'on se tripote, on sort ensemble tout de même, c'est normal non ?

- Je vous signal Mlle Cullen que cela fait seulement deux jours que nous sortons ensemble, et que mon père est un peu vieux jeu. Je ne pense pas que mon père soit choqué par le fait que tu sois une fille mais plus par le fait que tu me tripote alors qu'on est ensemble que depuis deux jours.

- Oui et deux jours magnifique. Dis-je en revenant capturer ses lèvres si douces ! mais dis moi si tu sais que ça dérange pas ton père que tu sois avec une fille pourquoi tu lui dis pas ?

- Parce que moi je ne suis pas encore prête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas on a tout notre temps. L'informais-je pour la rassurer.

- On ne se voit que cet après-midi, aujourd'hui ! fit-elle un peu boudeuse.

- Oui, mais on se verra à la pause de 10h et la pause déjeuner.

- Ça va être long ces quatre heures sans toi !

- Y'aura Edward avec toi, tu sais il peut être sympa quand il veut et je crois qu'il t'apprécie bien, sauf pour le coup de Jessica, parce qu'il s'est pris un savon par Jane. Mais bon rassure toi, ils se sont réconcilié sous la couette.

Bella s'en alla prendre sa douche, qui en passant m'avait proposé de la rejoindre, chose que j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à refuser. Mais tout de même ça faisait que deux jours qu'on était ensemble, c'était elle-même qui l'avait dit. J'étais donc retourné chez moi pour prendre une douche froide, très froide, il fallait que je me calme. En sortant de la douche, je vis Rose assis sur le meuble de la salle d'eau qui me fixait.

- Quoi ? demandais-je ne sachant pas ce qu'elle me voulait.

- Rien, juste t'es bizarre !

- En quoi bizarre ?

- Je sais pas, déjà tu es rentrée, tu avais l'odeur de Bella partout sur toi et là je vois que tu prends une douche froide. Je me pose juste la question savoir si tu vas bien ?

- Oui je vais bien Rose, merci de t'en inquiéter !

- On dirait que cette chère Swan te met dans tous tes états non ? me demanda-t-elle en descendant du meuble me faisant un clin d'œil et me tapant les fesses, pour repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? Je m'habillais rapidement, jupe collant, tee-shirt noir moulant à souhait avec des bottes. J'allais récupérer Bella chez elle. Je montais sur le perron et frappais à la porte. C'est Charlie qui était venue m'ouvrir.

- Bonjour Charlie, est ce que Bella est prête ?

- Elle est dans sa chambre elle devrait pas tarder. Dis Alice tu es la meilleure Amie de Bella ?

- Oui Monsieur !

- Tu la trouve pas bizarre depuis deux trois jours ? on dirait qu'elle fait plus attention à elle, j'espère qu'elle ne sort pas avec un de ces p'tits cons qui peuvent traîner au lycée.

- Ne vous en faîte pas Charlie Bella va très bien. Lui répondis-je quelque peu choquée par sa demande.

Bella descendis quelques secondes après notre échange verbal. Elle avait mis un pantalon en toile qui la moulait parfaitement bien et un décolleté rouge Guess. C'est officiel elle voulait me tuer, elle tentait le diable, et je ne sais pas si je serai capable de tenir. Heureusement que nous n'avions pas classe ensemble ce matin. Charlie me regarda et me dit :

- Tu vois pourquoi je te demandais ça !

Je déglutis un peu embarrassée, car c'était pour moi, et que ce n'était pas avec un p'tit con qu'elle sortait mais avec moi, je m'en voulais de mentir à Charlie. Je pris rapidement la main de Bella et l'amener jusque la voiture, la faisant s'installer côté passager, tout en lui ouvrant la porte.

Le trajet me semblait durer une éternité, Bella avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse et tracer des cercles imaginaires à l'aide de son pouce. Je la regardais du coin de l'œil, elle semblait concentrée sur la route, c'est pas possible vraiment elle ne se rend même pas compte dans quel état elle me met. Ce soir il faudra que j'aille chasser, car si je voulais pouvoir tenir la cadence, il me fallait plus de force.

Bella PDV :

Les vitres tintées nous permettaient de nous embrasser en toute discrétion dans la voiture, avant de descendre et nous rendre à nos cours respectifs. La biologie était un cour qui me plaisait bien, j'étais plutôt douée, et avec Edward en binôme c'est encore plus simple. Mais aujourd'hui le temps ne voulait pas passer, à croire que quelqu'un avait lancé une malédiction.

La sonnerie retentit et je la pris comme une délivrance, j'allais enfin pouvoir revoir mon Alice. Je ne pourrais pas encore la serrer dans mes bras ou l'embrasser, mais rien que la voir illuminer ma journée. Le groupe avait pour habitude de se réunir autour de mon casier, je me demande bien pourquoi. Une fois arrivée je fis un grand sourire à mon petit lutin, et dis bonjour au reste de la famille. On parlait de tout et de rien, Alice m'informa que le coach ne pourrait pas venir nous accompagner pour le super bowl, alors qu'il fallait un adulte digne de confiance pour se job. Et quoi de mieux qu'un chef de police ? Mon père serait heureux d'aller voir ce match de titan.

Les cours repris tout doucement, la chimie c'étais vraiment pas mon truc, je détestais cette matière. Alors je faisais la conversation avec Edward, en réalité c'était une vraie pipelette sous ses faux airs de mec solitaire. Il me racontait des petites anecdotes sur Alice. Comme par exemple sa frustration de ne pas trouver son âme sœur, et comment elle s'y prenait pour voir si la personne avec qui elle était, était bien la bonne. Comme ce fameux jour où le mec voulait lui faire l'amour et quand elle n'avait pas vu la marque c'était enfui en courant et avait même quitté le pays pour quelques semaines.

On rigolait bien avec Edward, quand la pause déjeunée arriva on n'avait pas vu les deux heures passer. Je rejoins Alice, qui m'attendais devant la cafétéria.

- Edward je vais te tuer !

- Quoi ? fit l'intéressé.

- Je t'ai vu, tu lui as raconté des choses embarrassantes sur moi.

- Je savais pas que c'était un secret de polichinelle. Répondit-il sur la défensive.

- Est-ce que je vais raconter à Jane que quand tu étais seul, tu te masturbais ?

- Wowowoh, tu vas trop loin là Alice !

- STOP ! criais-je. C'est bon j'en ai assez entendu, Edward tu te calme, Alice t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas jalouse, quoi que si ! Mais là n'est pas le problème, oublions tous ça et allons déjeuner. Je meurs de faim.

- D'accord mon ange. Me répondit-elle. Mais tu me le paieras Cullen. Fit-elle à l'attention d'Edward qui avait blêmit si cela était possible.

Alice et moi déjeunions en tête à tête, apprenant à se découvrir l'une l'autre, enfin du moins ce qui était beaucoup plus personnel, car grâce à notre amitié on se connaissait déjà beaucoup. Elle sut que j'avais eu de nombreuses conquêtes en Arizona, mais que j'avais décidé de me ranger en arrivant à Forks et que de toute façon mon père ne l'aurait pas accepté. C'est comme ça que j'appris qu'elle avait 19 ans depuis 1920, et que plus ils arrivaient jeune dans un village plus ils pouvaient rester longtemps. C'est pour ça qu'Alice avait soit disant 17 ans comme moi. De fil en aiguille j'appris qu'Alice était encore vierge et je me sentais terriblement mal à cause de mon passé.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella. Ça va aller ! dit-elle pour me rassurer.

- Non ça ne va pas aller, j'aurais aimé donner ma virginité à la femme que j'aime et je ne peux pas à cause de mes erreurs passées.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Bella, je ne t'en veux pas, ça fait parti de toi, de ton caractère. Maintenant tu es avec moi et c'est ce qui compte le plus au monde, le reste on s'en fiche.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui vraiment.

La pause déjeunée s'était très bien terminée, Alice avait réussi à éloigné mes doutes et incertitudes, c'était vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Mon Dieu que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir. Nous avions cours de français ensemble, alors que la prof expliquait la poésie contemporaine, elle nous surprit en train de discuter.

- Mlle Swan et Mlle Cullen je peux vous aider peut-être ?

- Non. Répondis-je rouge de honte d'avoir était prise sur le fait.

- Vous me rédigerais un poème pour la semaine prochaine. Il va de soit que se sera noté et comptera dans votre moyenne.

Ouf on l'avait échappé belle, un simple poème à rédiger ça va. QUOI ! Mais je raconte des cracks je suis nul en poésie, je ne sais même pas faire de rime. Ou la la, ça s'annonce mal pour moi, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Alice qui parlait français couramment et qui manie les mots mieux que personne à ma connaissance.

On verra bien ce que ça donnera, toujours est il que j'ai ma muse, avec moi pour me rassurer.

**Alors review ou non? si vous êtes sage et que j'ai plein de reviews je vous posterais la suite rapidement, le chapitre 20 est terminé, il n'attend plus que d'être lu! le 21 par contre n'est pas encore écrit mais les vacances arrive bientôt donc peut être que pour vous satisfaire j'écrirais un ou deux chapitres pour vous!**


	20. Jake!

**Bonjour à toutes, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui laissent des reviews et même ceux qui n'en laisse mais me lise, bon certes j'apprécie qu'on m'en laisse, m'enfin je fais avec! je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et comme promis les poèmes sont à l'intérieur j'espère qu'ils seront à votre convenance. Je tiens à préciser qu'ils ne sont pas de moi, je suis nul en poème, je les ai trouvé sur le net.**

** Bonne Lecture!**

Bella PDV :

La journée était terminée, Alice m'avait raccompagnée jusque chez moi, je décidais d'aller voir Jake, ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de mon meilleur ami, et je savais qu'Alice ne serait pas d'accord pour m'accompagner là-bas. Alors je pris la moto que Jacob et moi avions réparée.

Une fois arrivée à la réserve, je me dirigeais vers la maison de Jake. Je frappais à la porte et c'est Billy qui m'ouvrit.

- Bella, quelle bonne surprise ça fait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu ?

- Oui je sais mais j'étais un peu…occupée, est ce que Jacob est là ? demandais-je pour changer de conversation.

- Il est au garage derrière.

- Merci.

J'allais au fond de la cours et trouvais Jacob autour de sa propre moto.

- Salut Jake ! dis-je pour faire remarquer ma présence.

- Bells, tu te souviens de moi ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que depuis que je ne suis plus avec Alice je ne t'ai pas revu, alors je sais pas ce qui se passe mais je n'y peux rien.

Le fait de mentionner que Jacob est sorti avec mon Alice m'avais tiré une grimace. Mais je repensais à ce qu'elle m'a dit et le fait qu'elle n'avait rien fait avec lui.

- Nan mais c'est la meilleur celle là ! tu aurais pu venir me voir aussi. Il me semble que tu as des choses à me dire à propos de ça Non ? demandais-je un peu vexée qu'il me reproche de pas aller le voir.

- Ecoutes Bells, c'est pas facile à dire je pouvais pas, j'ai mis du temps à réaliser ce qu'il m'arrivait !

- Oui je sais Alice m'en a parlé, elle m'a dit ce que tu étais.

- Et ça te fais pas peur ? me demande-t-il avec un peu d'appréhension dans la voix.

- Jacob, Alice est un vampire, Angela une sorcière quoi de plus normal que d'avoir un loup comme meilleur ami ? demandais-je avec un soupçon d'amusement face à la situation.

- Angela est une sorcière ? me demande-t-il sceptique.

- Oui c'est elle qui m'a dit pour Alice car elle peut le ressentir, mais elle m'a dit que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

- Elle a raison Alice est une personne formidable, et tu sais si elle et moi ça n'a pas marcher c'est parce que Léah est la personne pour laquelle je me suis imprégné, et c'est réciproque.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire… ? je laisse ma question en suspend.

- Oui Léah s'est transformée une semaine après moi. Je suis le premier de la meute à avoir muté, aujourd'hui on est cinq mais je pense que d'autre suivront.

- Je sais que vous mutaient à cause des vampires qui sont à proximité et que pour toi Alice a accéléré la mutation, je suis désolé parce que c'est moi qui ai fait les entremetteuses.

- C'est rien Bella c'était pour arriver, tu sais dans le monde actuel les vampires sont souvent de passage rare sont ceux qui ressemble au clan des Cullen, mais on a passé un pacte.

- Oui Alice m'en a vaguement parlé, c'est quoi exactement ?

- Etant donné que je suis l'Alpha j'ai proposé au clan de prendre soin de la population de Forks, car il y a des personnes que nous aimons beaucoup qui y vivent et que la vie est très importante. Je me suis engagé pour que les Cullen ne soit pas ennuyé par la meute et que si quelqu'un venait semer le trouble on ferait une alliance pour le trouver le plus rapidement.

- Donc tout va bien entre vous ? y a pas de problème ?

- Non, pourquoi tu me poses ces questions tu me fais peur là ?

- Et bien, j'ai quelque chose à te dire de très important pour moi, mais il faut que tu me promettes de pas me juger ?

- Bella je ne suis pas en droit de te juger.

- Bon je dois me lancer, voilà Alice et moi, on sort ensemble. Informais-je.

- …

- Jake, dis quelque chose ?

- Je sais pas Bella, tu sais les vampires ont des particularités spéciales comme nous pour leur vie sentimentale.

- Je sais Alice m'en a parlé.

- Et alors ?

- Je suis son âme sœur.

- NON !

- Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

- Pourquoi ! tu me demandes pourquoi ? Bella c'est un vampire, elle ne pourra pas se contenter de toi humaine.

- Jake, c'est pas ton problème et on en a pas encore parler, et si elle me le demande je dirais probablement « oui ». et c'est pas toi qui dois me juger.

Je suis parti vexée que Jacob ai du mal à accepter ma relation avec Alice, tout ça parce que c'est un vampire. De quel droit il se permet de me juger, il pourrait me comprendre, lui aussi est amoureux et il sait qu'on n'a pas le choix dans ces moments là. Je suis en colère contre lui car c'est mon meilleur ami et il doit m'accepter comme je l'ai fait.

Je rentrai chez moi, je pris le dîner à emporter car au vu de l'heure, j'avais ni le temps ni le courage de faire à manger. Je pris des pizzas pour manger rapidement. En arrivant, je posai les courses sur la table de cuisine, mon père n'étant pas encore rentrer, je montai jusque ma chambre. Quel surprise j'ai eu quand je vis Alice sur mon lit avec un regard inquiet.

- Bella enfin tu es là ! Où étais tu passée je pouvais plus te voir, j'étais inquiète je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? me demande-t-elle sur un ton un peu énervée

- Ça va Alice, calme toi je n'ai rien, j'étais parti voir Jake.

- Ah, ça explique beaucoup de chose.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je peux pas voir l'avenir avec les loups, et comme tu étais accompagnée…

- De Jake, tu ne m'as pas vu. Terminais-je pour elle.

- Ecoutes princesse, je suis inquiète pour toi c'est normal non ? me demande-t-elle plus calmement.

- Alice je suis une grande fille je sais me débrouiller toute seule, et ne t'inquiète pas que veux tu qui m'arrive à Forks entourais de loup et de vampire ?

- Les loups ont du mal à se contrôler, tu ne devrais pas y aller trop souvent.

- Alice ça fait presque deux semaines que j'ai pas vu Jake, il fallait que j'éclaircisse quelques petites choses avec lui.

- Tu lui as dit pour nous ? me demande-t-elle.

- Oui ! répondis-je simplement.

- Et alors ?

- De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de sa bénédiction.

- Il a du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu sors avec un vampire ? ça se comprend bé', il tient à toi tu sais.

- Oui mais il n'a aucun droit de te juger, de nous juger alors que lui n'est pas totalement humain non plus !

- N'en parlons plus, tu veux ? Le principale c'est que tu sois là avec moi et que toi tu acceptes notre relation.

- Oh que oui je l'accepte et j'attends un peu plus de vous Mlle Cullen. Dis-je avec la voix rauque en venant capturer ses lèvres.

Le baiser s'intensifia alors que je demandais le total accès à sa bouche qu'elle me refusa dans un premier temps, mais ne put le faire plus longtemps tellement les assauts de ma langue était avide d'elle. J'avais besoin de la sentir proche de moi, de sentir sa langue, sa peau sous mes mains alors que j'enfonçais mes mains sous son tee-shirt, ce qui me fit frissonner au premier contact mais son corps semblait se réchauffer sous mon contact. Elle fit de même en passant ses propres mains sous mon haut, ses mains étaient fraîche mais ne faisait pas descendre la température de mon corps qui montait tout doucement. Je me consumer de l'intérieur, j'avais envie d'Alice et je voyais dans son regard que c'était réciproque. Elle descendit vers mon cou et me lécher et le parsemer de baiser papillon. Elle vînt mordre mon lobe d'oreille et me susurrer à celle-ci :

- Bella je t'aime trop pour faire ça comme ça.

Je gémis de frustration, en sachant ce qu'elle voulait dire, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on fera l'amour.

- Je veux que ça soit parfait pour notre première fois, et puis n'oublie que ça fait que trois jours que nous sommes ensembles, je voudrais pas froisser ton père.

- QUOI ? Mais il est même pas au courant pour nous en quoi ça le dérangerait ?

- Justement princesse, je veux pas te pousser tu as tout ton temps, mais j'aimerais que ton père soit au courant pour nous avant qu'il se passe quoi que se soit.

- …

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non tu as raison, mais j'ai tellement envie de toi.

- Oui j'ai vu ça, moi aussi j'ai envie de toi à un point tu ne peux pas imaginer. Je vais aller chasser avec Rose ce soir.

- Ça veut dire que je ne m'endormirais pas dans tes bras ?

- Je suis désolé mais t'inquiète pas je serai là quand tu te réveilleras et tu seras dans mes bras.

Elle se leva, m'embrassant avant de partir par la fenêtre, me lançant un je t'aime à travers les bois, qui vînt mourir à mes oreilles. J'étais vraiment heureuse comblée de bonheur. Quelques minutes après mon père rentra du boulot, je mis les pizzas à réchauffer au four. Le dîner se faisait en silence, je ne quittais plus mon sourire en repensant aux yeux d'Alice et le désir qu'ils reflétaient, ce désir était pour moi.

- C'est qui ? me demanda mon père.

- Hein ? de quoi tu parles ? demandais-je en sentant mes joues rougir.

- La personne qui te fait sourire comme ça, que je la remercie de te voir de si bonne humeur.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que c'est quelqu'un qui me fait sourire, je suis juste heureuse d'être ici avec toi. Tentais-je.

- Bella j'apprécie beaucoup, mais je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui te fait sourire, c'est ton petit-ami ?

- PAPA !

- Quoi ? je me renseigne c'est tout.

- Un autre jour ok ?

- Ok j'attendrais que tu me le dises, j'espère juste que c'est pas ce p'tit con de Mike.

- Papa !

- C'est bon j'arrête. Tu peux y aller je vais faire la vaisselle.

- Merci pa', bonne nuit à demain.

- Bonne nuit Bells.

Je montais dans ma chambre, pris mon agenda pour voir les devoirs qu'on avait à faire, je faisais le DM de math et rapidement l'inspiration me vînt pour la punition en cours de français, je pris une feuille vierge et commençais à retranscrire. C'était comme si je parlais français depuis toujours les mots se couchaient sur le papier avec une facilité déconcertante.

Une fois le poème terminé, je me couchais en essayant d'attendre mon petit lutin, mais en vain le sommeil m'avait emporté rapidement car je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans les bras de ma douce, comme elle me l'avait promis.

La semaine était passée à une vitesse phénoménale, j'avais réussi à convaincre Charlie de venir au superbowl avec nous. Alice et moi étions inséparable juste quand elle allait chasser. Nous avions passé le week-end chez les Cullen et étions sorti en boite avec toute la fratrie et j'avais demandée pour qu'Angela et Ben puisse venir avec nous. Nous avions passé une super soirée. Le dimanche était très difficile, j'avais erré telle un zombie toute la journée.

En ce lundi rien de particulier sauf ce cours de français où nous avions du rendre notre punition, je ne l'avais pas fait lire à Alice de peur qu'elle n'apprécie pas, et je n'avais pas lu le sien. Mais son regard m'indiquait que quelque chose allait se passer pendant ce cour.

- Mlle Swan et Mlle Cullen votre travail supplémentaire a-t-il été fait ? Nous demanda la professeur.

- Bien sur ! répondîmes toutes les deux en même temps.

- Bien, merci maintenant vous pouvais commencer le devoir. Informa-t-elle à toute la classe en distribuant le sujet.

je savais qu'elle était en train de corriger nos devoirs, mais ce que je savais pas c'est ce qu'elle allait en faire à la fin de l'heure. La sonnerie retentit nous commencions à ranger nos affaires.

- Attendez s'il vous plait ? demanda la professeur. Je souhaiterais vous lire les poèmes que nos deux perturbatrices de la semaine dernière ont écrit. Je pense que cela peut vous aider à comprendre la matière et ce que j'attends de vous. Je vais commençais par le votre Mlle Swan. Je me sentis rougir et me renfonçait un peu plus dans mon siège tandis que je regardais la réaction d'Alice qui souriait de toutes ses dents quelques choses me dit qu'elle le savait.

_Regard doux.  
>Corps de femme<br>Qui rend fou  
>Qui enflamme...<em>

Peau de velours  
>Beauté naturelle<br>Image du jour  
>Reflet du ciel...<p>

Lèvres brillantes;  
>Pétales de charme<br>Qui hantent  
>Qui désarment<p>

Sourire merveilleux  
>Simple, ravageur<br>Douceur de feu  
>Langage du coeur...<p>

Glacier, volcan  
>De l'Olympe déesse<br>Fleur de printemps  
>Infinie tendresse…<p>

_Ange, fée,  
>Génie de l'au-delà<br>Mythe, réalité...  
>Simplement Toi...<em>

- Je ne sais pas à qui est adressé ce poème Mademoiselle, mais cela vous vaut un A*.

J'observais la réaction d'Alice qui me regardait avec un regard brillant comme s'il reflétait les lumières de la voute céleste avec ces milliers d'étoiles. Je me rassurer quant à ce que j'avais écris, je savais à l'instant même où j'avais plongé mon regard dans celui d'Alice que ça l'avait profondément touché. Et je n'allais tout de même pas dire devant toute la classe que le poème était pour elle, je n'étais pas prête à le dire, et pas de cette manière.

- Le votre maintenant Mlle Cullen.

_Tu es la plus belle de toute les fleurs,  
>Celle qui embellie ma vie,<br>Qui remplit ma tête de mille couleurs,  
>Même quand dans mon coeur tout est gris.<em>

Ton sourire me redonne du bonheur,  
>Ton regard est si joli,<br>Qu'il fait battre bien plus fort mon cœur,  
>Ton charme entier me conquit.<p>

J'aime ton parfum et ta douceur,  
>Je t'aime à en succomber,<br>Et je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma dernière heure,  
>pour nous deux je t'offre l'éternité,<p>

Tu seras toujours l'amour  
>Qui fait vaciller mon coeur.<p>

- Ce poème est un peu plus construit que celui de Mlle Swan, les rimes sont respectées, c'est un devoir sans défauts Mlle Cullen, je vous ai mis A+**.

On sortit de cours et me dirigeais vers mon casier pour prendre les livres dont j'aurais besoin pour le lendemain. Il fallait que je parle à Alice, son poème était vraiment magnifique. La fin m'a un peu perturbée mais je ne souhaite pas en parler pour l'instant. Elle était juste à côté de moi attendant que je parle en premier.

- Alice ton poème il était… j'en perds mes mots, je l'ai trouvé magnifique et encore le mot et faible.

- C'est parce que je t'aime. Me souffle-t-elle à l'oreille. Je rougis instantanément. le tien était sublime tout comme toi princesse, je savais pas que tu manier aussi bien le français.

- Faut croire que j'étais inspirée.

- Et je peux savoir qui était ta muse ?

- Je te le dirais à la maison. Lui dis-je à l'oreille d'une voix rauque en y déposant un baiser très furtivement.

* * *

><p>* : A équivaut entre 15 et 17 en France.<p>

** : A+ équivaut entre 18 et 20 en France.

**Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? votre avis est très important pour moi!**


	21. Super Bowl ou pas?

**Bonjour alors je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, mea culpa! Je peux pas prétexté le manque de temps vu que je traduis une autre histoire en même temps, mais elle m'en prends pas mal (de temps), et faut dire que j'ai beaucoup hésité à écrire ce chapitre car je voulais un peu de violence dans ce monde un peu trop bisounours, mais il a pas été simple à écrire! je tiens à m'excuser pour les éventuels fautes qu'il peut y avoir mais ma beta n'est pas disponible en ce moment. j'espère que ce sera un bon élément perturbateur pour toi Megue. il faut dire que je me suis réveillé en sursaut cette nuit avec plein d'idée pour cette fiction et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir essayant d'étoffer l'idée et de ne pas l'oublier c'est pour ça que je l'ai écrite rapidement aujourd'hui. Enfin pas trop rapidement non plus car ça fait un mois que je suis dessu XD!**

**Et je tiens à dire que je met Andalasia entre paranthèse pour l'instant par manque de temps et d'inspiration! Si je me réveille en pleine nuit avec l'inspiration je publierais la suite!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

Bella PDV :

Nous étions arrivées chez moi, mon père était encore au poste, j'avais l'habitude depuis le temps. Nous sommes montées dans ma chambre pour faire les devoirs du lendemain et profiter l'une de l'autre.

- Mon père nous accompagne au super bowl, ça n'a pas été très difficile de le convaincre, il avait l'air heureux.

- Et moi je suis heureuse, que vous soyez tout les deux heureux. Me répondit mon ange.

Je vins capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser qui au début était plus ou moins chaste, mais il s'intensifia rapidement et je commençais à avoir les mains légèrement balaeuses, c'était tellement difficile de résister à son corps de déesse.

- Dis-moi princesse, ce poème était vraiment magnifique. Me dit-elle entre deux baisers.

- C'est parce que je pensais très fort à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

- Ah bon et je peux savoir qui a le droit à ce traitement spéciale ? me demanda-t-elle, mais j'étais décidée à la taquiner.

- A Mike bien sûr, il est si gentil, et cette tête d'enfant gâté ça me fais trop craquer.

Elle se recula un peu, et je pus lire dans son regard que je n'aurais pas dû jouer à ce jeu dangereux avec elle. Elle se décida à passer ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, et commença à me caresser sensuellement, et alors que je gémissais sous cette douce torture elle me susurra à l'oreille.

- C'est drôlement dommage qu'il ne soit pas là pour, te faire ressentir toutes ces choses que font les personnes amoureuses. Sa voix était hachée, mais je ne voulais pas succomber.

- Oui, j'avoue je suis coupable. Elle glissa sa main sur le tissu de mon soutien-gorge et alors que je gémissais retira sa main aussitôt et s'éloigna en me disant.

- Je vais devoir y aller, je voudrais que Mike me trouve ici. Ça y est toutes mes résolutions s'étaient envolées.

- Nan, pars pas, je plaisante, tu sais très bien qui était ma muse pour le poème. Ma voix sanglotée légèrement par peur qu'elle parte vraiment.

- Nan je ne sais pas. Fit elle en feignant l'ignorance.

- Alice ! s'il te plait !

Elle se rapprocha de moi et colla son front contre le mien.

- Dis le moi, j'aime te l'entendre dire.

- Je t'aime mon Alice.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma princesse, et tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'aime que ces mots sortent de ta bouche. Elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Alors pour toi je pourrais le dire autant de fois que tu le souhaites, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

Elle revint à la conquête de mes lèvres et on pouvait ressentir tout l'amour que l'on ressentait l'une envers l'autre à travers celui-ci. Alice se dégagea immédiatement de notre étreinte et avait le regard éteint comme si elle était à deux millions de kilomètres de moi, si proche et pourtant si loin. Je savais ce qui lui arrivait.

Alice PDV :

Nous étions tranquillement en train de nous embrasser, d'un baiser qui était synonyme de promesse d'amour éternel. Et soudain une vision me frappa de plein fouet.

Bella qui venait d'annoncer à son père notre relation et celui-ci qui ne fut pas plus surpris que ça de l'apprendre. Puis une seconde m'asséna quasiment aussitôt, cette fois ci nous étions toute les deux dans une chambre d'hôtel, l'espace était très romantique, on pouvait voir des pétales de roses un peu partout et Bella qui m'attendais sur le lit très peu vêtue. Ensuite la vision partit comme elle était venue, dire que j'étais aux anges d'avoir vu tout ceci, mais je savais d'avance que je ne pouvais en parler à ma douce, car je ne voulais pas intervenir dans ses décisions et surtout celles-ci. Puis je revins à la réalité.

- Alice, Alice est ce que ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas c'est rien.

- Nan c'est pas rien, tu as eu une vision mais tu sais combien de temps elle a duré ?

Je regardais l'horloge qui était placée sur la table de nuit et constatais que ma vision avait duré 15 bonnes minutes.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Non, je ne préfère pas ça pourrait changer la donne. Mais ma réponse du attiser sa curiosité encore plus car elle insista.

- S'il te plait dis moi, je suis sur que c'est à propos de moi, t'as pas le droit de me cacher des choses pareilles, c'est pas juste. Allez dis moi.

- Non, et normalement je ne suis pas censée voire l'avenir. Donc on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, d'ailleurs il n'y a jamais rien de définitif avec mes visions.

- Donc c'est bien sur moi, je le savais, on était toutes les…

Je la coupais en l'embrassant à nouveau, je ne voulais pas qu'elle insiste j'aurais été capable de céder.

- Si j'avais su que tu m'aurais coupé la parole ainsi, j'aurai insisté depuis longtemps. Me dit-elle avant de reprendre notre étreinte là où on en était avant mes visions.

Après un bon moment le père de Bella rentra et elle lui avait préparé le dîner, pendant que je l'admirer. Quand son père était rentré j'étais parti rapidement dans la chambre de Bella afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Charlie sur notre relation et je ne suis pas sure qu'il apprécierait de savoir que sa fille s'endort dans mes bras alors que ça fait peu de temps que nous sommes ensemble. J'ai hâte d'arriver au jour où Bella l'annoncera à son père.

Après le souper, elle me rejoignit dans son lit, elle était en tenue de nuit, juste un short et un débardeur, autant dire que c'était difficile de lui résister. On restait dans les bras l'une de l'autre à se raconter des petits détails de notre vie passée. C'est comme ça que je sus que son premier béguin était un certain Kévin, celui à qui elle avait donné toute son innocence. Je ne le montrai pas mais j'avais un peu de mal à parler de tout cela. Je ne lui en voulais pas, car je savais que maintenant qu'on s'était trouvé on ne se quitterait plus jamais, enfin jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. La mort, le temps passe si vite de nos jours, cela fait déjà 6 mois que nous nous connaissons et une semaine que nous sortons ensemble. Avec tout parait tellement simple, et le temps passe si vite contrairement à quand j'étais seule. Je pourrais passer une éternité à rester comme ça et la regarder dormir dans mes bras. Elle est mon tout, je suis le yin elle est mon yang, je ne peux vivre sans elle et je pense de plus en plus à la transformer, mais je serai un monstre si je le faisais, il faudrait que j'en parle avec elle. Demain est un autre jour.

.

Bella PDV :

On y était enfin, j'allais pouvoir voir le match de ma vie, le superbowl qui opposait New York Giants à New England Patriot. On devait prendre l'avion pour se rendre à Indianapolis, le lieu où se déroulait la rencontre, il y avait sept heures de vol dont une escale avec 1h30 d'attente à Houston, mais avec Alice le temps n'avait plus la même valeur, mais il faudrait faire attention à Charlie, car il risquerait de me surveiller d'encore plus près que les autres. Nous étions huit à avoir eu ce privilège, dont Angela et Ben. Il formait vraiment un beau couple et je me mis à me demander si c'était des âmes sœurs et s'ils avaient une marque de ça. Il faudrait surement que je demande un peu plus de détails à Alice.

Un fois dans l'avion, nous étions assises l'une à coté de l'autre, et nous papotions de tous et de rien et je décidais de répondre à la question que je me posais quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Dis Alice, est ce que les âmes sœurs existent aussi pour les humains ?

- Bien sur, mon ange, tu es humaine et je suis ton âme sœur non ?

- C'est pas faux, je me demandais juste est ce qu'ils avaient une marque comme nous ?

- Non, la marque est uniquement sur les vampires et leurs âmes sœurs, c'est parce que nous savons que nous avons une âme sœur tandis que les humains ne le savent pas ils sont trop naïfs et ne croient pas aux paranormal, alors à quoi bon leur mettre une trace.

- Et si leur âme sœur devient vampire alors qu'il est déjà né ?

- La marque née sur les deux âmes sœurs dés que le vampire est né.

- Il se peut que les âmes sœurs ne se rencontrent pas ?

- Oui et c'est même très fréquent, il y a plus de couple qui ne son pas fait l'un pour l'autre que de couple âme sœur, c'est une véritable chance de la trouver, pour les vampires il y en a qui passe à côté car c'est un humain, mais celui-ci se réincarne et il y a toujours une chance de se rencontrer.

- Attends une minute, tu viens de dire réincarne ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Donc pas de paradis ?

- Si quand on trouve son âme sœur et l'enfer quand on ne l'a pas.

- Est-ce que tu sais si Angela et Ben sont… ?

- Oui ce sont des âmes sœurs.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas, et Angela n'est pas tout à fait normale.

- C'est vrai.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre, tout en continuant de découvrir des choses dont j'ignorais complètement l'existence. Une fois arrivé à destination, nous nous rendîmes au stade, il y avait du monde, on a même croisé Madonna au loin, je savais qu'elle allait chanter à la mi temps. On s'installa dans les gradins, il restait encore une heure avant le début du match. Je voulais aller acheter des boissons.

- Papa je vais aller chercher de quoi se rafraichir j'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu me gardes ma place !

- Je viens avec toi ! me proposa Alice.

- T'inquiète pas ça va aller.

- T'es sure, tu n'arriveras jamais à porter autant de boisson !

- Mais si je vais sortir du stade, j'ai repéré une petite superette en arrivant, je vais prendre direct des grandes bouteilles, ça va aller je te dis.

- Ok, je n'insiste pas alors

Puis elle me glissa à l'oreille

- Reviens moi vite, tu me manques déjà, et fais attention à toi.

Je lui fis une bise sonore sur la joue, et partit en direction de la petite épicerie que j'avais vu un peu plus tôt, elle était dans une impasse un peu insalubre, et ça payait pas de mine mais il fallait que j'achète de l'eau car il faisait très chaud ici.

Narrateur PDV :

Bella pénétra dans la rue, la nuit commençait à tomber et il faisait sombre dans cette impasse, seule les lumières de l'épicerie donnait dans la rue. Elle entra dans le boui-boui et commença à faire ses emplettes.

Pendant ce temps une bande de drogués l'avait suivie depuis le stade et attendait qu'elle sorte du magasin. Elle sortit les mains chargée de trois bouteilles d'eau et essaya de contourner les quatre jeunes garçons qui lui barraient la route.

- Tu sais que t'es jolie, ma mignonne ? demanda le premier de la bande qui devait surement en être le leader.

- Je veux seulement passer, s'il vous plaît !

- Oh je ne crois pas, tu as des doses pour nous ? demanda un des quatre autres mecs de la bande.

- Non, est ce que j'ai une tête de dealeuse ? s'emporta Bella.

- C'est vraiment dommage pour toi.

Le jeune garçon sorti une arme automatique et le pointa en direction de Bella et la fit reculer un peu loin dans l'impasse, où seul la lueur de la lune éclairait la rue.

Non loin de là, Alice eut une vision de Bella avec quatre type plus ou moins louche, et rien qu'à cette idée, elle sauta sur ses pieds et se rua vers la sortie mais son élan fût intercepté par Charlie.

- Tu vas où Alice ?

- Je vais voir Bella !

- Elle ne va pas tarder, tu restes là, tu es sous ma surveillance.

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix et qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre une minute de plus Alice lui dit :

- Bella est en danger, faut la retrouver !

- Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda Charlie un peu suspicieux.

- Peu importe, je vais la chercher.

Sur ceux Alice se défit de la poigne de Charlie et couru à vitesse humaine vers la sortie.

- Je viens avec toi. Charlie qui avait couru plus rapidement pour la rattrapé la sortit de ses pensées noires.

Ils se dépêchèrent vers la superette dont Bella avait parlé un peu plus tôt, Alice courrait un peu plus rapidement que Charlie en oubliant presque sa condition et arriva en première sur les lieux. Ce qu'elle y vit la glaça d'effroi. Bella était maintenu contre le mur par trois types, avec le pantalon et la petite culotte baissée, tandis qu'un quatrième baissé à son tour son pantalon et ne dissimula pas son érection et sa volonté de violer sa victime. Alice ne réfléchis pas à ses actes et se rua à vitesse vampirique contre le garçon et le propulsa contre le mur d'en face. Il se cogna fortement contre le mur dans un bruit sourd, tandis que les trois autres gars avait lâché Bella qui était en état de choc, se rapprochèrent d'Alice près à bondir sur elle, Alice sortit un grognement inhumain de sa cage thoracique, les toxicomanes terrifiés par ce bruit commencèrent à s'enfuir.

Alice se rua vers sa douce, tenta de la rhabiller et de la rassurer. Charlie arriva à ce moment là et pointa son arme en direction des trois fuyards et appela une ambulance et le poste de police afin de les interpeler.

Bella semblait hors de porté comme dans un autre monde alors qu'elle ne cessait de répéter le prénom d'Alice.

Juste avant que la patrouille et l'ambulance n'arrivent, le chef du gang se réveilla doucement et tenta de s'enfuir en entendant au loin les sirènes, Charlie lui intima de s'arrêter avec son arme, mais le violeur lui décocha une balle et Charlie renvoya le coup de pistolet et le tua sur place. Mais Charlie n'avait pas pu éviter la balle qui lui était destiné.

- ALICE ! cria Bella sortit de sa léthargie.

La patrouille de police arriva à ce moment toute arme dehors. L'ambulance rejoignit rapidement la voiture de police.

**Alors une reviews? Charlie a-t-il survécu? je ne sais pas seul l'avenir et mon envie me le dira!**


	22. Réalisation!

**Bonjour à tous je suis vraiment désolé, pour le retard, j'adore cette fiction mais j'ai un manque de temps évident et ce chapitre je l'ai réécris 5 fois et je ne suis pas convaincu alors j'ai pas voulu vous faire attendre plus longtemps! et je pense pas faire mieux. je suis en train de faire une traduction qui est plus simple que d'écrire puisque c'est juste une réécriture dans notre langue pas besoin de grande concentration! Bref voilà!**

**.**

**Bonne Lecture**

**.**

**Bella PDV :**

Je ne sais plus où je suis, j'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs, peut être est-ce le paradis ? Ce n'est pas possible car mon Alice n'est pas là avec moi. Je suis dans un monde où tout est blanc une grande lumière m'assaille, je n'entends plus rien de ce qui peux se passer autour de moi, suis-je morte ?

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne ce sont ces quatre voyous qui essayent de me violer. Après c'est le trou noir complet. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende deux coups de feu, et là l'horreur me submerge, la première personne à laquelle je pense c'est Alice. Elle est toute ma vie, elle ne peut partir, elle ne peut mourir. Et je réalise les idioties auxquelles je pense, Alice ne peut pas mourir c'est un vampire.

Je sors de ma léthargie et je la voie près de moi. Elle me serre dans ses bras depuis quand est-elle là ? A-t-elle pu empêcher ces hommes de me faire quoi que se soit, je ne sais pas. Mais qui a pris ces tirs ? Je regarde autour de moi, je vois le chef du gang à terre, il est mort. Un peu plus loin je vois mon père assis par terre, se tenant fermement l'épaule avec les ambulanciers qui commence à arriver. Je me tourne vers Alice d'un air paniqué, mon père comment a-t-il pu prendre une balle, il est en vit mais est ce que tout va bien pour lui ? Et le regard de ma douce commence à s'assombrir et je me rend compte que le sang de mon père coule abondamment, il doit certainement attirer Alice.

- Alice ?

- …

- Alice !

- …

- ALICE, REGARDE-MOI ! hurlais-je.

Elle tourna son regard vers moi et ses iris ocre s'ancre dans mes prunelles, je la sens se tendre de plus en plus. Alors je tente de la rassurer.

- Ça va aller mon cœur, tu m'entends tout va bien se passer. C'est juste mon père qui a voulu me défendre.

Par ces paroles j'essayais moi-même de me convaincre il fallait que tout se passe bien. Pour mon père, pour Alice et pour moi. Je n'avais pas encore informé mon père de ma relation avec Alice. Je venais à peine de le retrouver je ne pouvais pas le perdre pas maintenant.

- Ecoute-moi, concentre toi sur le son de moi, ne t'occupe pas de ce qui se passe autour de nous. On est ensemble c'est le plus important non ? demandais-je tout en lui posant ma main droite sur sa joue afin de la réconforter.

- Bella, tout ce sang je, je ne peux pas…

- Si tu peux, ne cesse de penser à nous à toutes ces belles choses qu'on peut faire ensemble, on a encore tellement à vivre. Alice fais moi confiance.

Elle se jeta sur mes lèvres, le baiser était tout d'abord tendre, puis il s'intensifia, trop peut être, mais je laissais faire Alice ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, c'était encore plus merveilleux que les autres fois. Le feu commença à se propager en moi, mais je n'en oublié pas où nous étions. Je rompis notre baiser.

- Je suis désolé Bella.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je quelque peu surprise

- Pour ma réaction, j'ai laissé mon instinct animal prendre le dessus.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai bien aimé.

- Ton père ?

- Je ne sais pas, les ambulanciers sont en train de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Viens on les suit.

Elle me prit par le bras et appela un taxi qui nous emmena jusqu'à l'hôpital où devais être pris en charge Charlie. Le sang froid dont avait fait preuve Alice m'avait impressionné. On patientait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, Charlie avait été emmené au bloc. Le médecin m'avait informé que Charlie avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Pendant ce temps j'avais appelé Angela pour la prévenir que mon père avait été hospitalisé, tout en essayant de ne pas la faire paniquer. Alice, elle de son côté avait prévenu son père pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de nos camarades de classe.

Je faisais les cent pas dans le couloir, quand Alice vînt me rejoindre pour me rassurer.

- Bella, ça va aller.

- Et s'il ne s'en sortait pas ?

- Tout va bien se passer c'est un battant.

- Comment tu sais, tu l'as vu ? demandais-je

- Je suis désolé princesse. Je n'ai rien vu.

Je me laissais aller dans les bras d'Alice, avec plein de questions en tête, les premières concernaient l'état de mon père et les secondes étaient sur mon agression. Avec toute cette histoire je m'étais plus inquiété pour Alice et mon père que pour moi-même. Il fallait que je sache ce qui c'était passé dans cette impasse. Mon agresseur était mort je l'avais vu mais qu'en était-il des autres, avait-il eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ?

- Alice qu'est ce qui s'est passé… tu sais dans cette ruelle ?

- Bella, j'ai vraiment cru te perdre là-bas, j'ai eu si peur… nous étions dans les tribunes avec Charlie quand j'ai eu une vision de toi et de ces types. Charlie m'a demandé où j'allais alors je lui ai dit que j'allais voir où tu en étais pour pas l'inquiété, mais il ne voulait pas me laisser partir, alors je lui ai dit que t'étais en danger, il a voulu à tout prix m'accompagner. Et en arrivant ce mec venait de te déshabiller, et il a commencé à sortir son sexe gonflé à bloc pour te violer et là j'ai vu rouge. Je croyais que j'allais les tuer, mais mon amour pour toi a été plus puissant et j'ai pris soin de toi. La suite tu la connais.

- Oui, heureusement que tu es toujours là pour moi.

- A jamais princesse !

**Alice PDV :**

Bella est toute ma vie et lorsque j'ai vu ces quatre types, mon instinct animal était ressorti, mais Bella était là et elle avait eu besoin de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle n'avait pas été là, elle est ma bouée, celle qui m'empêche de faire des erreurs. La vie est tellement fragile, je ne peux pas laisser Bella partir, je veux qu'elle soit mienne à jamais. Mais je ne peux pas la priver des choses que la vie lui à donné. Je serai toujours là pour la protéger. Je ne devrais jamais la laisser seule comme à ce moment là, qu'aurais-je fait si je n'avais pas eu cette vision, Bella serait anéantie, je sais qu'elle fait la forte mais au fond d'elle ça finira par éclater. Elle s'inquiète pour son père et ne se rend pas vraiment compte de ce qu'elle a subi. Bon au moins elle sait qu'elle n'a rien subi, mais elle a tout de même était agressé et ils avaient pointé une arme sur elle, je ne sais pas à partir de quel moment elle s'est engouffré dans son monde, car quand je l'ai récupérée, elle était complètement ailleurs, elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Je m'en veux tellement de l'avoir laissé seule, j'aurais du aller avec elle après tout on ne connaissait pas du tout cette ville.

On tournait en roue comme des lions en cage, attendant que le médecin sorte du bloc opératoire, nous espérions avoir de bonne nouvelle, je n'arrivais pas à voire l'avenir de Charlie. Mon don me faisait défaut depuis quelque temps. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec Carlisle. Bella était assez stressée de voir que l'opération prenait du temps, je me dirigeais vers elle afin de la réconforter.

- Bella calme toi ! lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme, c'est mon père ! hurla-t-elle en me rejetant.

- Bé' tu devrais pas t'énervé comme ça.

- Tu voudrais que je réagisse comment ? dis moi Alice ? hurle-t-elle complètement hors de ses gonds.

- Je sais pas. M'énervais-je. Je n'y suis pour rien t'en prend pas à moi.

- Excuse-moi. Murmura-t-elle en venant se réfugier dans mes bras.

- C'est rien tout va bien se passer.

- Dis pas ça, tu sais pas.

- Je le sens Bella c'est mon sixième sens.

Je l'embrassais et lui montrait tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle. C'est elle qui rompit le baiser et me repoussa gentiment. Je la sentais s'éloigner de moi, je sais que c'est difficile pour elle mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la vouloir juste pour moi. C'est plus fort que moi, elle est mon tout.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Me dit-elle.

- Quoi ! Et te laisser surmonter cette épreuve seule.

- C'est mon problème pas le tien.

Le ton de la conversation avait augmenté d'un cran, et ce fut la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase, j'en reviens pas là comment peut elle me dire ça ?

- C'est autant mon problème que le tien, au cas où tu ne te souviendrais pas on est un couple. Tu n'as pas à tout garder pour toi, je suis là.

- Et bien je me demande ce que je fais avec toi.

- Vraiment ? dans ce cas je vais te laisser.

Comment peut-elle me dire ça ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de la secouer pour qu'elle redevienne elle-même et qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle m'a dit, à quel point ça peut me blesser. Je décide de partir et de la laisser réfléchir seule. Mais je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur je compte bien rester au près d'elle mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache.

**Bella PDV :**

Mon père est là quelque part dans cet hôpital en train de se faire opérer pour une balle qu'il a reçu à cause de moi, et ma copine me fait une crise. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Tout se passait si bien, c'était notre première dispute. En y réfléchissant bien je crois que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte. Je peux même affirmer que j'ai provoqué son départ, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lui parler comme ça ? Bien sûr que je sais ce que je fais avec elle, je l'aime et j'ai la chance que ce soit réciproque. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Et si après ça elle ne m'aimait plus ? Je m'effondrais contre le mur et me mis à pleurer, déjà que mon père était entre la vie et la mort, mais en plus je venais surement de perdre la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus en ce monde, je ne me voyais pas vivre sans elle. Je voulais qu'elle parte et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Il faut que je l'appelle, je pris mon téléphone et composé son numéro. Son téléphone sonnait dans le vide, personne ne répondait, je tombais sur sa messagerie. Je le savais, j'allais la perdre mais je devais m'excuser.

- Alice… je… je ne voulais pas dire ça… je suis désolé… reviens s'il te plais… tu me manques… qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi… écoutes je… nan laisse tomber… sache juste que… je t'aime…

Puis je raccroché, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire de plus. Je continuais de me morfondre dans mon coin, quand le chirurgien fit son apparition, sortant du bloc opératoire.

**Alice PDV :**

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner je regarde qui en l'auteur, je pensais que c'était mon père pour prendre des nouvelles. Mais il s'agissait d'Edward, je décrochais :

- Allo ? dis-je

- Alice, comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il je me demandais s'il arrivait à lire dans mon esprit d'aussi loin, mais je revins à moi c'était impossible.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

- C'est Bella ou son père ? comment va-t-elle ? elle n'est pas trop choquée par son agression ? ou encore par la blessure de…

- Edward ! le coupais-je. Chaque chose en son temps. Surenchéris-je.

- Dis-moi tout Alice.

- Charlie est encore au bloc, Bella n'a pas encore vraiment réagis face à son agression à moins qu'elle me le fasse payer.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Alice ? me demanda-t-il. Alors que mon téléphone sonna en double appel, je regardais rapidement qui c'était, Bella je pouvais pas lui répondre, ce serait trop simple.

- On s'est engueulée, elle m'a dit qu'elle se demandait se qu'on faisait ensemble. Je… ça fait mal. Dis-je alors que j'éclatais en sanglot au téléphone devant mon frère.

- Tu sais Alice, la première fois qu'on s'est disputé avec Jane a été vraiment violente, on en est venue aux mains. Un couple sans dispute n'en est pas un. Tu ne la pas laisser seule quand même ? me demanda-t-il un peu paniqué.

- Si, mais je suis pas loin, je ferais pas la même erreur.

- Va la retrouver et dis lui que quoi qu'elle pense tu restes là avec elle, et qu'elle n'a pas le choix.

- Je vais voir, elle a essayé de m'appeler, peut être a-t-elle laissé un message.

- Alice ne laisse pas les choses comme ça, elle a besoin de toi, surtout en ce moment.

Je raccrochais sous les bonnes paroles de mon frère, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je contactais ma messagerie pour écouter le message de Bella. Elle pleurait au téléphone, le message était court, elle regrettait et elle m'aimait.

Je décidais d'aller la rejoindre, et d'écouter ce que mon frère m'avait dis. Il est vrai qu'elle n'aurait jamais autant besoin de moi qu'en ce moment.

Je pris le couloir qui me séparait d'elle et de loin je vis, un chirurgien se dirigeait vers elle, je tendis l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'il lui disait, sans doute cela concernait son père.

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

- Oui c'est bien moi ! répondit-elle.

- L'opération de votre père s'est très bien déroulé, néanmoins nous avons été obligés de le plonger dans un coma artificiel pour l'instant.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, il va se réveiller ? demanda-t-elle complètement désorientée, alors que je m'approchais d'elle par derrière.

- Ne vous inquiété pas tout va bien se passer c'est juste pour pas le faire souffrir, sa blessure est profonde, on le réveillera dès que se sera un plus superficielle. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le souhaitez. C'est la chambre 452 au quatrième étage. Puis il s'en alla.

- Bella ?

- Alice, tu es revenue ! fit-elle remarquer en se jetant dans mes bras.

**La suite est en cours d'écriture, mais vous pouvez me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis, je crains le pire mais je m'y suis préparée! je ne suis pas si méchante Charlie est toujours en vie!**


End file.
